Those Other Adventures of Layton and Luke Season 1
by Nate-kun
Summary: When Layton and Luke aren't out adventuring, just what does happen in their ordinary little London life? Read and Review please! Father/Son! Chapters with spoilers will be individually dealt with. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! It's finally complete! Dated.
1. The Rainy Day

Those Other Adventures Of Layton & Luke

**A/N: So I decided to make a series similar to what Dragonsarefriends1 was writing, me being a fan of her seasons since at least...around the beginning of Season 2..Either that or the end of Season 1, can't remember which. Anyways, I had planned this project secretly ever since, originally the story was supposed to have been "The Other Adventures of Layton & Luke" but since THAT title was taken due to an unofficial sequel by Dragons herself and her friend, Sonikku0691, I had to resort to aforementioned title up there. Sure I only changed one word, but, what are you gonna do? e.e ****Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So without further ado.**

**Let the Mediocreness (..That's not a word)..**

**BEGIN!**

Chapter 1 - Because Every Other Season Started Out With A Rainy Day Chapter

It was a cold, rainy, Monday morning in London, everyone walking the streets was wearing an umbrella, or at least. those who could afford or remembered to bring their umbrellas.

Rain was not the only weather on this Monday morning, as fog had been stalking the streets ever since 6 AM, you could only see so far, thankfully, most people knew their way around London, and not many accidents occurred today, so far.

Besides all of this, it was just another normal weekday, and another normal weekday, calls for another session of school...

Luke's eyes snapped open suddenly, but retreated into a groggy half-opened form, dark circles underneath them. It took him a minute to recall his surroundings, he was in his room, in the house of the great Professor Hershel Layton, Luke suddenly grabbed his sheets and looked under them, looking for something that to him, was very special. Once finding it, Luke shifted his eyes around the room, then looked outside his bedroom window, wanting to make sure no one was looking. Once the coast was clear, he hugged the item tightly, it's fur squishing on his cheeks.

Yes. Luke was hugging his _teddy bear..._Known as, "Mr. Bear", he continued to hug it for a few more seconds, and would've continued even more, if it hadn't been for,

"Haha, well Luke, I apologize, for I did not know you admired your stuffed animal so dearly." said Professor Layton, walking into Luke's room with his ever kind voice, one only a true gentleman could have, "AAH!" Luke yelped, making Layton jump a bit, clearly Luke was startled by the Professor, the poor boy accidentally falling off his bed, Mr. Bear landing gently on his head, "I-I'm sorry Professor! It- It's just that you startled me and all and-" Luke started, but was interrupted by Layton, who had bent down to assist the boy, "It is alright Luke, I should have reminded myself to knock on your door instead of just barging in, and for that, I apologize." Layton said, offering a hand to the boy, Luke took it and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Come along then, my boy, you can have breakfast, and then you can get dressed for school." Layton said, walking out the room with Luke, the young boy was attending to his hair, it was really nappy from his sleep last night.

Luke sat down at the dining room table, to where he was treated with some tea and two fluffy pancakes with rich maple syrup and a square of butter, "Oh Professor..isn't this a bit too much? I mean, it is just another normal day!" Luke said with a smile on his face, bits of pancake entering his mouth, "Nonsense, my boy, nutrition is an important priority to any gentleman's day." Layton said, sipping his own cup of tea, "It is raining a bit though, are you sure you'll do fine without an umbrella?" Layton cared dearly for Luke's safety, as he was his responsibility, "Professor, it's only a light drizzle, I'm sure I'll do fine!"

Little did Luke know, the weather was getting worse, and soon officials were debating whether or not to cancel school. Both Layton and Luke were unaware of this.

Luke finished his pancakes a bit quicker than he should have, the Professor still on his first one, "Slow down, my boy, it's not the end of the world!" Luke swallowed his last

drops of tea and then got up from the table, pushing his chair, "Sorry Professor! It's just that I don't want to be late!" Luke suddenly ran upstairs before Layton could reply, "My word..." Once upstairs, Luke grabbed his bag, put on his hat, and slipped on his shoes. After walking downstairs, Luke took one last look at the Professor before going outside, "Bye Professor! I'll be back before you know it!" Luke said, with a cute little wink and a thumbs up.

_If only Luke knew what was ahead._

Luke stepped outside, closing the door to the house and walking on the cobblestone sidewalk, the drizzle wasn't to much...At the moment. In fact, he kind of liked it, especially when the tiny droplets splashed on his nose, it made the young boy giggle a bit.

Eventually, Luke crossed three streets before he noticed that the "drizzle" was getting a bit stronger. Luke also noticed that it was getting a bit more cold, it was then that he regretted bringing only his blue sweater vest on his walk, he wished the Professor was there with him...

_Meanwhile..._

The Professor himself however, was quietly flipping through channels on the TV, sipping the rest of his tea, he had barely just switched to the weather channel when he nearly spat his tea out!

..

..

..

There had been a weather warning for everyone in or near London, and that most schools were being cancelled due to it, Layton suddenly ran up to the curtains and opened them up...Layton could barely even see the road, he tightened a bit, turning his head to the television screen, he looked at the list of school cancelings and delays.

_Back with Luke..._

Luke started to shiver as he made his way past the streets, as they were becoming empty, most civilians departed into their homes. Luke's teeth were chattering very quickly and his clothes were wet and dirty with mud-stained splotches. Suddenly, Luke misplaced his footing and tripped into a mud puddle, his clothes and face becoming more dirtier than ever before, Luke attempted to stand up, but tripped again into the puddle. Luke's bag had slipped off his shoulders due to his constant meetings with the ground, various papers flew out of the bag, the most important, being.

"My HOMEWORK!" Luke shouted to no one in particular, Luke tried once more to stand up, and succeeded, running off with some of his re-collected papers to grab his homework, which had drifted off into the harsh wind after being released from the bag.

"Wait, my bag!" Luke suddenly stopped and ran back to where he was to re-collect his dropped bag, once slipping it back on his shoulders, he turned around to run after his precious homework. Luke barely saw it drifting in the distance, running as fast as he could to grab it! Luke rounded a street corner, extending his arm out to grab the piece of paper, his fingers barely touched one of the corners of the paper, but the wind was not on his side, as the paper drifted further out of Luke's reach!

After at least five minutes of running, the paper landed on a metal-like plate, Luke finally caught up and dived to catch it, but the metal plate made an odd rumbling sound...

_It was an air conditioner... __**(A/N: Those kinds of air conditioners that can be found on sidewalks in some cities.)**_

The homework somehow slipped within the slim holes of the air conditioner plate, and suddenly...Luke heard a sound that sounded similar to a razor cutting something up...

"NO!" Luke shouted, tears forming within his eyes, as the now tiny pieces of paper flew up in the air from the slim holes of the air conditioner, each blowing out in the distance. Luke tried to catch one of them in an attempt to piece them all back together, but once again, he lost his footing, and fell into another mud puddle, staining his clothes once more.

"No..." Luke couldn't hold it in anymore, he started crying, and boy, did he cry HARD! He wanted the Professor badly, to help him get up, to help him with his homework, to hug him and tell the boy that he loves him. **(A/N: Not in THAT way peoples!)**

"...no..." Luke just laid there in the mud, too sad to even get up, wanting to find comfort in the Professor's arms badly.

"Professor..."

_Meanwhile..._

Layton straightened his top hat and coat, he had just learned that Luke's school was closing down for the day, he had regretted the decision to let the boy walk out in this weather. Layton retrieved a scarf from the closet, wrapped it over his neck,grabbed an umbrella, and grabbed the keys to the Laytonmobile.

He was going to find Luke...

The Professor stepped into his irregularly shaped vehicle and started the ignition as the engine roared to life, he pulled the car out of the driveway and drove out into the empty streets...

Luke on the other hand, was still crying, but decided to crawl into an empty alley for shelter, wishing he had something to hug at the moment, even Mr. Bear would do right now. He was sure that tomorrow, the day before the report cards were issued, that he was going to fail, he would have disappointed the Professor, and worst of all, himself, all thanks to him.

"Why am I so stupid? I should have brought a jacket and an umbrella like the Professor said!" Luke grabbed his bag and clutched it to his chest tightly, trying to use it to warm his freezing body up.

Thankfully, Layton knew the route Luke took to get to the school, it wasn't that hard, but Layton had to look all around him just in case to be sure he had not passed Luke or was coming up close to him. So far he hadn't, and drove the Laytonmobile further down the foggy streets of London.

..

..

..

Luke threw the rest of his classwork out of his bag, he was too mad at himself to care for stupid schoolwork anymore, as soon as threw the papers out, they were met with a bombardment of water drops that blasted them to the muddy ground within the alley. Luke didn't count on the fact though that all of his wasted energy would catch up with him, Luke took off his blue sweater, using it as a blanket, he was becoming tired and needed to sleep. As the combination of failure and wasted stamina overtook Luke, one last tear seeped through his eyes...

Layton searched throughout the route for Luke, thanks to the fog, he wasn't sure if he was going in circles or not, the rain wasn't helping much either, thus, Layton decided to park and continue his search on foot, bringing the umbrella with him to protect his clothing.

Layton had passed through two well-known areas on his search, the reason being that the route required that you had to pass through these locations in order to get to the school, these two places being, Gressenheller University and Scotland Yard.

Gressenheller was practically empty due to the weather, most, if not all classes today, were cancelled. Scotland Yard, however, was bumbling with the Police Force, as apparently, the Law Force never takes a break, or at least, Inpsector Chelmey never does.

Coincidently, while passing through Scotland Yard, the aforementioned Inspector was just about to walk in to start the day, once he spotted Layton though, the Inpsector's brain was just bumbling with questions, "LAYTON! Just WHAT do you think you are doing here in this weather?" Chelmey shouted at the top of his lungs, "I could ask you the same thing, Inspector." Layton said with a calm tone in his voice, obviously not intimidated by Chelmey, "I'm just heading in for work, the nerve of some people these days..." Chelmey muttered under his breath, "I'm just searching for Luke, that is all Inspector, now if you excuse me-"

"Luke?...Could have sworn I saw the boy a few minutes ago..."

"WHAT!"

"Erm? I saw him a few blocks down, he looked kind of tired. Probably because-" Chelmey was suddenly interrupted by Layton himself, "I apologize Inspector! Really I do! But I mustn't waste any time!" Layton sped past the Inspector and Scotland Yard entirely, running down the cobble stoned sidewalks as his shoes splattered against the puddles.

"!" Chelmey screamed, Layton was such a mysterious fellow to him, grunting, the Inspector walked inside the Police Station, ready to start the new day of screaming and yelling at poor old Barton.

Layton ran, and boy, did he run, he wasn't just going to let his-...Apprentice just lay out in the cold, where a possible chance of death could bedridden him! Layton had a soft spot for the boy, not only that, he HAD to save him, Clark had given guardianship to the Professor himself to take care of Luke for the time being, and Layton rarely broke promises.

_15 Minutes Later..._

Layton had made it to the block that Chelmey had pinpointed Luke to be, _"a few blocks down...If only the Inspector had supplied a more specific answer.." _Layton thought. He looked around for anyone to talk to in order to gain a hint or two on where Luke's exact location was, walking down the sidewalk, he eventually found what he believed to be a homeless person creeping next to one of the General Stores.

Layton bent down to check the man, he was a scrawny small one indeed, but he was asleep, thus, Layton shook him awake a bit in order to talk to him, "Excuse me sir, I apologize but I must ask if you've seen a-"

As soon as Luke's eyes opened, he jumped up and TACKLED the Professor in a heartwarming hug! "PROFESSOR!" Luke cried, more tears seeping through his eyes. "I-...I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Luke was literally crushing Layton into a hug, "Ah! My boy, please, I-I cannot breath!" Luke blushed a bit and let go, leaving Layton to stand up, giving the young boy a hand as he stood up as well, grabbing his soaked bag, "I...I should have listened to you Professor, all of this could have been avoided and-"

"No, no, Luke. It isn't your fault. Had I known the weather was to be getting worse, I would have not sent you to school in the first place." Layton pulled his top hat over his eyes, ashamed at his mistake, "Here, step under this, it'll keep you dry for the time being." Layton passed the umbrella over to Luke, to where it protected both Layton and Luke from the rain, "Thanks Professor..."

"My pleasure, my boy, now come along, school is cancelled for the day due to inclement weather, for now we should return back home." The Professor said, as they walked back the store to retrieve the Laytonmobile, "O-Oh...Umm...Professor...T-there's something I have to tell you though..." Luke said, looking down at his muddy shoes whilst walking, "What is it, my boy?" Layton said, keeping a steady pace with Luke, "..It's just that..My homework kinda...''flew away'' and well...umm...report cards are issued in two days...and-"

"Do you require any assistance with your homework, my boy?" Layton said, opening the door to the Laytonmobile as he and Luke stepped in, "Umm...Y-yes..I would love that Professor...I remember the problems and all...It's just that I had a hard time doing them last night and now it's gone." Luke said, looking down at his shoes again, "It is alright, I'll help you anyway I can, and then I'll let you see if you can do some problems on your own, understand?" Layton said, passing Luke a warm blanket he brought before leaving, Luke put the blanket over his shivering body as the Laytonmobile drove off into London.

"Right Professor!" Luke had suddenly returned to his hyper-cheery self, Layton smiled, things were starting to go back to normal.

_Oh Luke..._

* * *

Did I do bad? Did I do good? Should I cancel this altogether? Does this actually have potential? If you don't review, how will I ever know the answer to these questions! This can easily become a loved story or a hated one-shot people xP

Oh and, if you were planning on doing this, I'd suggest not, if your going to talk about how (said technology in story) didn't exist in (timeline in which Prof. Layton took place), Your arguing with a series that had a gigantic mobile robot in like...Years that were earlier than the 50's I know that. Yeah, I know some stuff may have not existed then, but yeah, had to make it fit somewhere, sorry :P


	2. The Basics Part 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Now I will answer some oddities that I have received ever since this story was published!**

**Medicus Serpentis: Yeah, I see where your going there, Luke cried for little apparent reason, and you make a REALLY good point. Two things I have to say though.**

**1. I wanted to make Luke cry in the 1st chapter, and sadly, that was my only attempt to do it, unless you wanted like, a pack of wolves dragging him across the street and then dumping him in the lake...Err...yeeah...**

**2. The other reason is because it was a part of an experiment to test how well I would do in a crying scene, as I had not made one in any of my stories yet. Which I now need feedback on, did I do good with that? e.e**

**And, some of you might be wondering where the timeline of this story takes place in, well, this season is set to take place AFTER The Specter's Flute BUT BEFORE The Eternal Diva with the exception of Chapter 1, which takes place somewhere during the first trilogy, the reason for this being that it was a test chapter, whether the reviewers liked the story or not would have made me make the choice to continue it.**

**Thus, the rest of the Chapters in this story will go into the aforementioned time. After The Specter's Flute but before the Eternal Diva. I chose this certain timeline to have the ability to make as many seasons as possible. From the second trilogy straight into the first trilogy, so, I'm actually going with the real timeline in the games!**

**Oh and, SOME spoilers might be sprinkled throughout the stories, BE WARNED!**

**And finally, some characters who do not appear in the second trilogy in the games, will appear in the second trilogy in my stories. For example: Inspector Chelmey, who, is Inspector-rank in the first trilogy, will re-appear as the lower, Constable-rank during my timeline, expect Barton to be a normal officer or something by this time and vice versa for characters who do not appear in the first trilogy, but do in the second. **

**Tired of me talking? Fine, read the next chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS for Specter's Flute! Just scroll on down if you..wanna skip 'em..I wouldn't blame you T-T.. But then again, I don't know Japanese at all and can only interpret so much from the cutscenes and several resource sites, if my informations wrong, I apologize. **

**P.S.S Since this season (From now on) takes place in the second trilogy, all characters are now three years younger! Example: Layton is 37 in the first trilogy, he is now 34 here in the second. (This is proved by the fact that since Layton became a Professor at the age of 27, forward 10 years as evidenced by "information" in the Unwound Future, with all this information, we all now know Layton is currently 37! *dun dun dun* *trumpet noises***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - The Basics, Part 1

Luke took one last look at Mist Haley as the speeding car drove off into the distance, the greater the distance, the tinier the village's size seemed to be, once Mist Haley was completely out of view, Luke thought about and reviewed all of what he had just witnessed a few days ago...

**A/N: *SPOILER WARNING!***

***SPOILER WARNING!***

***SPOILERS!. START. HERE.***

***...DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID SPOILERS!***

***...***

***SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOILERRRRRSSSS!***

***Dude, I just said they're were spoilers for The Specter's Flute, didn't I? Just scroll down if you don't want it spoiled for you!***

***Your seriously annoying me, I hope you don't review the story saying I spoiled it for you when clearly I showed these warnings...***

***Your going to read it anyway aren't you?***

***Please..I don't need the flames, just don't.***

***Okay fine, you know what, lets seperate these paragraphs JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE ROOM TO SCROLL DOWN..***

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

***THAT ENOUGH ROOM FOR YA?***

He remembered it so well...It all started out with him writing a letter to one of his Father's colleagues, a "Professor Layton" . The reason he wrote to him, you ask? Because according to Luke himself...

_The World was going to end..._

You see, the village of Mist Haley was said to be protected by a spiritual being. At the sound of a specific tune played on a flute, the Specter would appear and protect the town from those who would want to destroy it.

Everyone in the town either dismissed this as myth or fact, until, as Luke recalled, one night..

_The tune of the flute was heard throughout the entire town._

At first, everyone thought that this was just some cruel prank, everyone went about their nightly routines until...The Specter DID show up, there was only one problem with what the Legend said would happen.

_The Specter wasn't there to protect the village..._

_It was there to DESTROY it..._

The villagers suddenly scattered in multiple directions, trying to find a place to save their hide from the Specter! Luckilly though, the Specter did not stay for long, once around ten buildings were destroyed, even more damaged, it would disappear into the night. Only for it to be seen again the next night, and the next, and the next. Strangely though, Luke was able to predict at the exact time the flute played each night.

Soon, six months passed, and Luke felt as if he was slowly growing distant from the world, during these months he was convinced that the World was possibly going to end each night. He had to stop himself from this strange behavior and thus.

Luke decided to write to someone intelligent that could assist him in solving the mystery of the Specter. At first it was a challenge, but suddenly, Luke remembered stories that his father used to tell him months before the Specter appeared for the first time, about one of his friends in college...Luke couldn't quite recall his name at the time, but once he finally had it, he started writing the letter...

Another problem soon arose though, the Professor would never answer a letter to someone he had yet to meet in real life before. **(A/N: Or so Luke thought, remember, he hasn't even met the Professor in person yet! Therefore he has yet to learn of his gentlemanly mannerisms.) **Luke had to disguise his name in hopes of fooling the Professor to arrive here, and since the only person in the village that the Professor knew was his father, Clark Triton.

Luke used the aforementioned name as the sender of the letter, after scrawling one last hidden message in the letter, it was complete, the entirety of it being typed out on a typewriter, all ready to be sended.

Of course, Luke didn't mention to his father that he used his name to send the letter, heck! Luke didn't even TELL his father he was sending a letter in the first place! In fact, they never did talk much after the Specter appeared. The situation was clearly opposite with his mother though, Brenda Triton, Luke. LOVED her to the point he was a bit inseperable when around her.

Until the Professor arrived, Luke stayed in his room, looking outside the window, his parents (But most of the time his Mother) would check up on him occasionally, his behavior was very unnatural for him at this time, the only real reply Luke could say to them when they asked what was wrong was,

_"The World is going to end..."_

When the Professor DID arrive though, he hadn't expected him to bring company, especially in the form of a lady, he also hadn't expect the Professor to come on to his plan about the letter so quickly.

**(A/N: The following is an actual translation from the scene in which Layton meets Luke for the first time ever in the series, if your still here and hadn't scrolled down due to spoilers, I will detirmine which character is saying what line for your reading pleasure. The reason being because I suck at converting video game scenes into a story. It never really comes out right.)**

"_Are you Luke? This is you, isn't it? The one who wrote this letter?" _**(Layton)**

_"Professor, how do you know that?" _**(Remi)**

_"Clark likes handwriting letters rather than typing them. This letter was typed. And, the only one who could have known about my relationship with Clark had to be someone who had heard about me from Clark, and was related to him." _**(Layton)**

_"You are...Professor Layton?" _**(Luke)**

_"Is this true, Luke? Sending out that letter without permission, just exactly what were you intending to do? I see, so you're going to just ignore me like that again?" _**(Clark)**

_"Clark..." _**(Layton)**

_"Six months after the specter appeared, Luke has become mostly silent. Above that-" _**(Clark)**

_"Very soon, the world will end..." _**(Luke)**

**(Still here? Oh god, the spoilers only grow bigger from here.. '-')**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Everything else seemed to flash through Luke's mind, Luke joining the Professor and Remi on their adventure, the chase through the market with Dark Crow, flashbacking to the point where he had met Yula Alanbard during a party, discovering the true identity of Deems, meeting Lagushi, seeing the Specter in live action! And then revealing it for the true thing it really was, meeting Jean Descole, witnessing the death of Lagushi, receiving a kiss from Yula...It all flowed in his mind as if it was a movie projecting within him...

**(The spoilers are growing at maximum rate here people...)**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Finally though, one last scene flashed through him, and it was one that he'd hope he would remember for a long time...He remembered it well, they were at the hidden cave that Lagushi had unveiled, the sea creature had just died, and Yula had just finished playing the flute in respect for Lagushi.

Luke wanted to say it to the Professor, but something in his mind told him not to, with the courage he had summed up, he gently tugged the Professor's sleeve.

**(Translation time...)**

_"Professor Layton..." _**(Luke)**

_"Hmm..." _**(Layton)**

_"I'm-I'm going with you to London! I will become your apprentice!" _**(Luke)**

***SPOILERS ARE DEAD***

***SPOILERS ARE DEAD***

***I REPEAT! ALL SPOILERS ARE GONE! Stop scrolling down at this point!***

***I REPEAT! Spoilers are DEAAAD!***

Now here he was, in his parents' car, heading to the Professor's house in London so Luke could become his apprenti-

"Luke, we're here." Clark said, it was then that Luke had snapped out of his little daydream and realized where he was,

_London..._

Had he really thought about these previously occured events for that long? Or was London just not that far from Mist Haley? Luke had no time to think about any of these questions though, for Clark had snapped him again out of his thoughts,

"Now Luke, this may be the last time you see me, or your mother in a while. I want you to be brave during your apprenticeship, make me proud...If your not up to it..." Clark sighed, returning to his serious gaze at his son, "I'll pick you up and take you home...I expect Layton to be a good guardian to you and you should treat him like you treat any other adult, do you understand, Luke?"

"Yes, father..."

"Now, go up and knock on Hersh-...Mr. Layton's door, shake hands with him, and try to get to know him by the end of today, okay?" Clark said as Luke got up and out of the car, slamming the door shut as his father talked to him via the open window, "Yes, father."

Luke walked up to the Professor's door, he was a bit shaky, but for some reason, he was calmed by the sight of the Professor's kind face as he opened the door.

"Ah. Luke, you're here. Welcome, my boy." Luke held out his hand just like his father had instructed him to do, he was on his way to becoming a gentleman now. Clark had drove off into the streets, waving his hand out the window, leaving Luke and Layton alone outside.

"Come inside Luke, I have MUCH to talk to you about." Layton said with a kind tone, they both walked in the house.

Luke hadn't regretted asking the Professor to be his apprentice ever since.

* * *

I'm sorry if you hate me for the major spoilers ;-; ! '-' I thought I did neat, an improvement from the last chapter, methinks.


	3. The Basics Part 2

**STOP! ANSWERQUESTIONTIME!**

**Rakuei: Well I'm guessing if it's EXACTLY how you translated it, then sure, it probably was 8D and, I received the translation from a comment on a video which featured a cutscene from the game, the final one to be exact. If your talking about the first translated scene, same thing as before, found in comment section, if that was you, then, thaaaaaaanks! '-'**

**Well after a few days, it's time to sadly leave the world of random stories and enter the realm of fluff '_' ...Did I say fluff? I meant...FAMILY...**

**In order to make up for the loss of chapters over these four days. Expect TWO, (Three if I receive enough reviews today) chapters to be posted today! Starting with this one! **

**Reviews are appreciated blah blah blah, reviews make me feel happy, and thus, keep the story at a constant speed in terms of posting chapters. It's like that Spongebob episode where they had to sing crappy songs in order to make that bus have enough fuel to take them to Atlantis...**

**Yeah, it didn't make sense to me either, basically just a pathetic excuse to have musical numbers...**

Chapter 3 - The Basics, Part 2

_"Come inside Luke, I have MUCH to talk to you about." Layton said with a kind tone, they both walked in the house._

_Luke hadn't regretted asking the Professor to be his apprentice ever since._

Luke was still a bit nervous when he walked in, he had barely knew anything about the man, besides their "little" adventure back in Mist Haley, Layton directed Luke over to the Dining Room within in the house. Layton sat in one of the chairs, Luke copied said gesture as he sat at the other end of the table, Layton grabbed two already prepared cups of tea and handed one to Luke. Layton looked down at the liquid as he looked back at Luke's face, the man destroyed the silence by finally speaking, "Ah, Luke...So we meet again, before I tell you anything, I have to ask, do you believe you made a wise decision by asking to become my apprentice?"

Luke was alarmed by the sudden question, as it wasn't really something you would ask someone on an everyday basis, "Yes...yes I'm quite sure!" Luke said after a few seconds, grabbing the brim of his hat in his ''pride'', "I see, well Luke, I would like you to know a few things about me before you start your apprenticeship, is that alright with you?"

"Indeed it is, Professor!" **(A/N: I'm guessing Luke knows so little about the Professor by this point, unless Luke was told all of the following information in The Specter's Flute at some point, I don't know Japanese so...I only know so much *awkward shrug*)**

"Well Luke, if you must know, I am a 34 year old Professor, I study in Archaeology at Gressenheller University, the lady that traveled with us in Mist Haley during our little ''Specter'' case is named Emmy Altava, she is my assistant at the University, and she insisted I bring her along. I teach classes at the University every weekday, and if you didn't already realize it, I am an everyday gentleman." Layton grabbed the brim of his hat and tipped it towards Luke just as he had done a few minutes before, "That is all I will tell you for now, you'll have to be a bit patient to found out more about me, is there anything you would like to say about yourself Luke?"

Luke sipped a bit of his tea and looked up at his new mentor, "Well, I'm not quite sure if there is anything you don't already know about me, Professor, I just hope that we have good times together!" Luke said with an excited tone.

Layton smiled and then looked at the clock, turning back to Luke after his quick glance, "We will talk more in the morning Luke, why don't you go unpack your stuff? I've set a room for you to decorate with the various things you've brought, it's right next to my room upstairs. You can't miss it. It's quite late now,I'll go take a shower then head off to bed, you are allowed to take one too, I won't mind at all!'' Layton got up and grabbed his empty tea cup, he walked over to Luke and patted him on the head, "And, I as well, hope we share many good times during your stay here."

Luke got up from his seat, after placing his empty cup in the sink, he walked upstairs with his suitcase, the house was filled with many antique items, it had a classic feeling to it, and that calmed Luke. The boy looked around all the different rooms, all the while not noticing the direction he was heading in.

_BAM!_

Luke smacked his head right into a door! Luke got up feeling wobbly as the impact made the door open, being the curious person he is, Luke stumbled into the room. The walls were colored blue as the ceiling was left plain white, Luke took a liking to it fast, and wondered whos room it belonged to.

It took a minute or two for him to realize that **''**_**Hey, MAYBE THIS IS MY ROOM!..." . **_Luke peeked his head outside, turning it to the right, then turning it to the left, grinning when he saw the Professor's office to the left of the blue room, running back into the room, Luke unpacked his things on the bed.

_A bath and an hour or so later _

Luke grabbed the last thing in his suitcase, a teddy bear, Luke shifted his eyes, the coast was clear, so Luke decided it was the best time to give "Mr. Bear" a hug, feeling the brown fur squish upon his cheeks, Luke set the Mr. Bear down on a stool, deciding to have a small conversation with Layton before bed, Luke walked out of his room and into the antique hallway.

_Luke wasn't the only one in the hallway, however..._

An old lady was dusting some of Layton's antique vases with a feather duster, she had gray hair, and looked kind. Apparently that wasn't what Luke thought when he had bumped into her, "Oof!" Luke thought it was the Professor he had bumped into at first, he only thought it was just them two living in the household, when he first saw the lady though, he got a tiny bit scared...

"PROFESSOR! THERE'S A ROBBER IN THE HOUSE!"

_If you call THAT a TINY BIT. __**(A/N: Oh don't be LIKE THAT, what if you found a seemingly kind old lady in your house, and, what if you lived ALONE.. '-')**_

Layton ran upstairs in less than ten seconds, maneuvering through the hallway, once he found Luke and the lady, he laughed gently and walked over to them, "Oh Luke, I forgot to mention this to you, forgive me, this is Rosa Grims, she is secretary, maid, and most of all, one of my friends, please do not be alarmed by her, she is very kind once you get to know her." Luke looked up at Rosa, she wasn't that intimidating after all, he scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed for having overreacted over such a thing, "It's alright, Hershel, I'm quite already fond of the child, is this the child whom you said was coming to become your apprentice?" Rosa questioned, "Yes Rosa, I hope he isn't a burden to you during his stay here." "Nonsense! I have a feeling I'll grow to like him!"

Layton chuckled, looking down at Luke, "Come on then, it's time for bed, there will be more time for us to get to know each other in the morning." "Yes, Professor..." Luke shook hands with Rosa and then retreated to his room, closing the door behind him. The boy wasted no time getting into his pajamas, he secretly grabbed Mr. Bear from the blue stool, hugging it once more, he climbed into the bed. Pulling the covers up to his neck, Mr. Bear clinged to his chest secretly under them. Luke fell asleep a bit quickly, he was obviously to eager for tomorrow to come, as he would not only learn more about the Professor, but also find out the first few steps to becoming a true gentleman!

He could get used to that daily routine...


	4. A Preview of a Daily Routine

**Second chapter of the day to be uploaded! Have fun '-' Sorry if it's a litttttleeee late!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Preview of a Daily Routine

Luke's eyes groggily opened, blinking once or twice. He had a mediocre sleep last night, not too bad a dream to call it a nightmare, but it surely wasn't the best one he's ever had in a lifetime either...Luke suddenly panicked, he looked all over his bed, under the sheets, under the pillow, over the sheets, then resorted to looking all over the floor, his thoughts were flooded by one frightening question.

_Where IS. MR. BEAR?_

Luke's thoughts were calmed once he found the teddy bear under his bed, he retrieved the cute little bear and hugged it, secretly shifting his eyes left and right just to make sure no one was spying on his ''cuddling''.

Truth be told, Luke's had Mr. Bear for quite a few years, and takes it with him almost everywhere he goes, and only takes it out when no ones around, he can't even afford his MOTHER to see him with it. Luke himself knows that having a teddy bear at his age is quite embarrassing, but Mr. Bear is special to him. He'd never throw the poor thing in the trash even if it was the last thing he could do. His argument to anyone that knew he still owned a teddy bear was as follows,"Would you throw away something you thought was very special to you?"

But enough about Mr. Bear, it was time for Luke to get ready for the new day! Placing the teddy bear on the stool, he walked out in the hallway, the sunlight beating down on his eyes from the various windows within the hall. Walking into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and took a quick bath, after drying himself, Luke walked back out into the hall, he didn't expect the Professor to be up yet, but he was in for a shock when he stumbled into his office and just happened to view the time that the Professor woke up on his alarm clock.

_5:00 AM._

After it clicked into the boy's mind, he jumped into the air a little, clearly surprised, "THE PROFESSOR'S BEEN AWAKE SINCE 5:00 AM!". The current time was 8:17 AM, and the earliest Luke was ever up before this point was around 7:30 AM...

_But soon THAT would change._

The boy's curiosity got over him again, and he decided to search more around the house, on the walls he found pictures of the Professor and people whom the boy had never met before, he was particulary was fond of the one in which a young Professor was hugging a woman with red hair, it was a nice sight to see, on the various shelves he found odd artifacts, probably from the Professor's previous travels. Luke's fun with the Professor's belongings soon ended as the said man walked into the room.

"Luke, my boy, just what on earth are you doing?" Layton said, chuckling, the mind of a child was quite adventurous indeed, "Huh? Wha-!" Luke was surprised at Layton's voice, not noticing he had walked in, the boy turned to see the Professor walking over to him, "Oh, Professor..It's just you, I...I apologize, I just wanted to learn more about you so I ...looked a bit through your stuff, I'm sorry!" Luke said with a hint of worry in his tone of voice, "It's alright Luke, apology accepted, now come along downstairs, I promised you that I would tell you more stuff about me, and a gentleman never breaks a promise." Layton winked as he tipped his hat again.

_A few minutes later..._

The Professor and Luke were seated by the dining room table once more, eating a fresh stack of pancakes that Rosa made earlier, once they were finished with their breakfast, it was time for the two to converse again about each others background, Layton cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, looking directly at Luke, "So Luke, is there anything you wanted to ask me? I mean, you were looking through my belongings were you not?" Layton asked with a kindly tone, "Well Professor, all my questions were pretty much answered after I had looked through your stuff."

"Oh, well good for you Luke, you now know me more better than you did back in the Village, do you suppose now that you are ready for your first few lessons on becoming a gentleman?"

Luke suddenly grinned, he had been waiting for this ever since he walked into the house, "Am I ever!"

_**(A/N: *Insert montage with preparational theme music, preferably Eye of the Tiger, here.*)**_

_First Lesson, First Attempt_

"Okay Luke, follow my example." Layton grabbed the small cup of tea by it's slim handle, sipping out it lightly, Luke tried to mimic what the Professor had just did, he started out with grabbing the entire cup instead of the handle individually, and took a rather loud sip, or rather drink, from the tea, the cup then slipped out of Luke's hands and spilled all over his lap!

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOTHOTHOT!" Luke cringed in pain as the tea burned his poor lap!

Layton only shook his head in response, then went to grab a paper towel to help him...

_First Lesson, Second Attempt, Clothes now dried._

Layton gently grabbed the tea cup again, sipping from it lightly as he placed it back on the plate from whom he grabbed it from originally, Luke's shaky hand grabbed the handle, and he tried to sip quietly out of it, but his hand opened up due to him being nervous and...

_CRASH!_

"I'll get the broom, my boy." Layton said, shaking his head again.

_First Lesson, Third Attempt,_

By now Luke had learned from his mistakes, and almost perfectly mimicked the Professor's actions with no spills or crashes! Luke smiled at the news, "I did it,Professor!"

Layton nodded in response, a perfect attempt!

_Second Lesson, First Attempt_

Layton, Luke, and Rosa were at the Dining Room, Luke was already seated, looking at what the Professor was doing, the Professor walked over to Rosa and the seat next to her, pulling the chair out, allowing Rosa to sit in it, "Why thank you Hershel." Layton welcomed Rosa's thanks as Luke took mental notes, once it was his turn, Luke DID pull out the seat, but once it was pulled out, a very confused Luke sat in the seat instead of letting Rosa sit in it!

Layton shook his head in response to it. Luke frowned and apologized to Rosa.

_Second Lesson, Second Attempt_

This time around, Luke paid more attention to the quick conversation Layton and Rosa had AFTER he pulled the chair for her, saying ''Thanks'' and ''Your welcome'' was critical to succeeding in this Lesson.

Once it was Luke's turn, he gladly pulled the chair out for Rosa, to which the old woman sat in it, she thanked Luke, to which he welcomed her back.

Layton gave at thumbs up, another lesson done!

_Third Lesson, First and __**ONLY **__Attempt_

Layton and Rosa walked towards the door as Luke watched on, Layton told him that this lesson was going to be somewhat similar to the last one, so it shouldn't be that hard for the boy, Layton opened the door for the maid, "After you." Rosa took the gesture and walked out the door of the house, Layton walked out the door after her, and then closed it, both of them walking back in afterwards. The boy did note a similarity between the two lessons, and after one attempt, he had perfectly mimicked what the Professor had did.

The Professor patted Luke's head in response to his success.

_**(A/N: Music Montage sadly ends here.)**_

After their lessons for the day were done, Luke sat down in the Living Room couch as Layton sat in a chair, "So Professor...is that really all there is to being a gentleman? Seems a bit easy..." Luke questioned, "Oh, no, my boy! There is much more for you to learn, but I feel today's lessons were simple enough for a start."

At that point, Layton got an idea, he stood up from the chair and sat next to Luke on the couch, "Say, why don't we put some of your newly learned gentleman mannerisms to the test?" Layton said, awaiting Luke's answer, "I would love to Professor!...But...How are we going to do that?" Layton chuckled at the boy's confusion, "Well, you remember Emmy, do you not? Why don't we take a visit to her home, on the way you can put some of your lessons to good use!"

Layton got up as he put his coat and shoes on, Luke mimicked the action as Layton told Rosa they were going to be gone for a while, "Alright then boys, I'll be awaiting your return!" Layton and Luke nodded in unison as they walked out of the home into the London streets, "So Professor, where is Emmy's house anyway?" Luke knew very little about the Professor's assistant, only knowing as much as he knew about the Professor and her originally when he first met them in the village, "Well Luke, I was planning on letting you figure that out."

"M-me? Figure that out? But how!" Luke questioned, if he didn't know much about Emmy, exactly how was he going to locate her house? "Not to worry Luke, take a look at this." Layton handed Luke what looked like a piece of paper, but was actually a puzzle. "A puzzle? Oh! I see, I can find Emmy's house by solving this, right?"

"Exactly, my boy! I will lead the way, that should supply you with a few hints on the path you should take!" Layton said as Luke stared at the puzzle, "Alright then!" Luke said with a positive tone.

The two walked throughout London, Layton took the usual route to get to Emmy's house rather slowly, as to not give away the answer to the puzzle to Luke, it wouldn't take as long as he had originally thought though, for Luke had the puzzle solved sooner than he expected," Hmm...I believe I have the correct answer, Professor!" Luke said, confident that his answer was correct, he gave the puzzle to Layton to check, "Why Luke...You are correct! Care to lead me the rest of the way for getting it correct?" Layton said, pocketing the puzzle as Luke eagerly played "Follow the Leader".

They reached Emmy's home in no time, Luke could tell Layton was testing him again as they walked up the steps to the door, so the boy played along, by knocking on the door, after a few seconds of waiting, a young woman with long black hair had answered the door, within seconds she recognized the two, "Hershel! Luke! What are you two doing here?" Emmy said, somewhat surprised by the appearance of the two at her home, "Hello Emmy, well you see, Luke has come to live with me in London for a while since he aspires to become a gentleman. We decided that his first test as one would be to go to your home and test what he has learned so far here, that isn't a problem is it?"

"Oh not at all Hershel! I'd love to see how ASSISTANT #2 fairs in this test." Emmy said, looking at Luke with a smirk as he suddenly become enraged, "ASSISTANT NUMBER #2? I AM the NUMBER #1 ASSISTANT of PROFESSOR LAYTON!" Luke shouted with pride, a finger pointing in the air, "Now Luke...You know it isn't polite to shout at a lady." Layton said, shaking his head, "O-Oh! Sorry Professor! Sorry to you too, Emmy." Luke scratched the back of his head again in embarrassment.

"Come in then, I'll go prepare us some lunch, you two can chat in the living room!" Emmy said as she walked to her kitchen, Luke held the doorknob, opening the door for Layton, "After you, Professor." "Don't mind if I do, my boy." Layton nodded with a tip of his hat, Luke was so far doing good in his gentleman test!

While they were sitting down, Luke decided to ask Layton a question or two, "So Professor, is there anyone else in your personal life that you would like me to meet?" Layton turned his head over to Luke, thinking, "Well I can't say that there is, but...How's about I take you to go see my mentor, Dr. Schrader, tomorrow?" Luke's eyes beamed up in amazement, "You had a mentor? The Professor Layton learned from someone that was smarter than HIM?"

Layton chuckled from Luke's reaction, "Well Luke, everyone has learned their knowledge from someone, even the most greatest people-"

"Like _you_?" Luke laughed as Layton continued to chuckle, "I suppose so, Luke!"

"It's ready!" Emmy's voice chimed from the kitchen, Layton and Luke stood up, making their way towards Emmy's dining room, "Oh Emmy, this is all too thoughtful, you didn't have to go to much trouble." Layton said, about to sit down when he had noticed Luke pulled the chairs open for both Emmy and him! "Oh, what complete rubbish, Hershel! You and Luke are the guests, thus, I am the host, it wouldn't be very ''lady-like'' if I didn't treat you guys to dinner now would it?"

"Yeah, Professor! It wouldn't be polite." Luke said, starting to dig into his food, "Well, if you say so," Layton also began to eat his food, as did Emmy.

So far, Luke was doing good with the test and all, a few screw-ups here and there, how good will he fair tomorrow with Schrader? The answer to that is so far a mystery, but Layton knew he would grow up to be what he had planned on to be ever since he become his apprentice!

_A gentleman._

* * *

**And remember kids! Review or I'll eat your souls! :D**


	5. Is There a Doctor in the House?

**A/N: Answer DEM QUESTIONS!**

**nazo-nin: Fixed the error the minute you pointed it out, I had a feeling I got it wrong anyway.**

**Merdicus Serpentis: I know this is that same old Chapter 1 question, but according to some other resources, Luke isn't 13, but 11 according to the Unwound Future, but then again, what information am I supposed to believe anyway! :S **

**On a sidenote:**

**The next sequel in the "Santa Clive" series WILL come out soon! In an attempt to rival CrazyPurleDancingFreak,Writercat, and Tasha...forgottherestoftheusername's random stories, RAWR :] . I won't give away much on what the sequel's plot is about, but it will have an epic car chase scene, and involves Layton,Luke,and Clive running away from angry people, and parodies Ed,Edd, 'n Eddy to some degree.**

**On ANOTHER sidenote: Two chapters from now, Epicness will occur, More will be revealed about what will happen in Chapter 6, But as for now, I'll tell you this, it will be a three chapter trilogy that will span over Chapters 7-9, get it? Seven, EIGHT, NINE :D HAHAHAHA...I'm a bad comedian T-T**

**Anyways, let's GET ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

Chapter 5 - Is There A Doctor In The House?

"So Professor...Where does Dr. Schrader live anyway?" Luke asked, Layton and the young boy had just gotten in the Laytonmobile ten minutes ago, it was the day after they had eaten at Emmy's, Luke was quite eager to take his next Gentlemanly Test, thus, any opportunities to show off his new mannerisms wouldn't go denied any time soon! "Ah, Luke, it was about time you had asked, I suppose it is because i've been driving in circles ever since we left the driveway?" At this, Luke stared at the Professor's face with a surprised look, he wasn't really paying much attention to the London they had been viewing outside the Laytonmobile.

"Professor! Were you testing me?" Layton chuckled, as Luke realized they had past those two small running kids for about the third or fourth time, "Why yes Luke, by now you should realize that I'm relying on you for directions, of course.'' Layton chuckled once more, sure he knew the way to Schrader's flat, but making Luke find out on his own was just as fun, if not more!

"Do you know what this means, my boy?" Layton asked, tipping his hat while driving to the young boy, which, regretably, wasn't a gentlemanly thing to do now was it? "A puzzle, Professor?"

"Indeed, my boy! Here take a look at the folded paper there, once you solve the puzzle, direct me to where the Doctor lives, just like with Emmy, understand?" Layton said, his eyes directing Luke to a folded piece of paper near his lap. Luke picked it up and unfolded it as Layton continued to drive out of the circle the Laytonmobile was in.

"So, my boy, what did you think of the lessons I taught you this morning and yesterday?" Layton asked, attempting to make small talk as Luke was solving the puzzle, "They were quite easy once I figured out what to do, I'm quite glad I'm following your steps, Professor!" Layton smiled at the young boy's response, "I presume this means your quite fond of you're apprenticeship then, my boy?"

"Definitely Professor! By the by, I believe I've got this puzzle solved!" Luke said with a determined point of his finger, Layton smiled again as the car drove past a few more streets.

_A few hours earlier..._

_"Luke...Luke..Wake up Luke.."_

_Luke was stirring in his sleep, the boy was too preoccupied with his dream to listen to the Professor at the moment, "Oh Mr. Bear...You know I'll never sell you at any garage sale..." Luke said in his sleep, Layton cringed uncomfortably, and shook Luke softly, "Luke...Get up please, a true gentleman knows that he should get up at punctual times."_

_"Mr. Bear...a date to the Box Social? Oh you shouldn't have!- WHAT?" Luke shouted as he jumped up in surprise, his head smacked into the Professor's head due to his sudden shock!_

_"Oh my!" Layton almost fell off the bed, but at least he was in a better condition than Luke, who had been halfway off his bed! Mr. Bear just slid off the bed into Luke's lap, "My boy, it will be time for us to go to Schrader's Flat soon, get ready and we'll eat breakfast, courtesy of Rosa, then we'll be on our way, understood?" Layton said, helping himself and Luke up, "Sure thing, Professor!"_

_Back to the Present..._

"Well done Luke! I would have expected no less from you, my boy, and just in time as well, it appears we've arrived at our destination!" Layton said as the Laytonmobile was parked just outside the flat of Dr. Andrew Schrader, the mentor to the wise Professor Hershel Layton! Luke was eager to meet the person who taught the Professor of the knowledge he knows currently, it was all too much to take in for the Apprentice.

And no sooner would they have reached the Doctor's front door, Luke knocked three times appropriately as he had been told to do so by the Professor earlier that day. Luke had also been given a few points on patience, and that a true gentleman waits for his host or hostess to be ready for his or her guests.

The door finally opened after what seemed to be ten awfully long seconds, either the Doctor was busy in an important activity, or we was getting too old.

Luke guessed the former, after all, a gentleman never insults his host or hostess!

"Ah, Hershel! How are you? I knew you were arriving, but I didn't expect it to be this soon!" The Doctor chuckled, before suddenly looking down to the cheery boy next to the Professor, "Oh? Who's this then? Hershel! I knew you fancied that _girl_ back in your collage days but I didn't expect that you two had a child!" The Doctor returned to his chuckling as the Professor blushed, knowing all too well of what Schrader meant. Luke was confused though, he knew that the Professor worked at the University, but what he didn't get was the bit about the ''girl''.

All three of them walked in as the conversation between Layton and Schrader continued, "Oh, you know I'm joking Hershel! Just because I'm in my late years doesn't mean I can have a good laugh or two now does it?"

Layton stopped blushing and chuckled himself, "Well, I suppose so, but actually, this is my new Apprentice, Luke Triton, I met him at the Village I had to leave to after being assigned my assistant by the Dean, you recall, don't you?" Layton said, taking a seat as Schrader did also, Luke just mildly walked about the Flat, admiring the Doctor's ancient artifacts.

"Ah, yes, anything else you wish to talk about, Hershel?"

"Well, there is one thing actually. You see,-" Layton started.

Saying it was only one thing the Professor wanted to talk to the Doctor about was exactly like saying there are only two stars in the universe. Luke drowned out the conversation between the two, being more interested in the cool stuff the Doctor owned, ranging from artifacts from a city in ruins, to a huge dinosaur skeleton hanging throughout the flat! Luke wanted to grab the items to inspect them more, but he knew that wasn't the proper thing to do, so he had to look at them from the angles provided for him.

It felt like hours, when in reality, it was actually close to forty minutes, Luke spent this time searching around the Doctor's flat, exactly how he had done when he first came to the Professor's house. The boy heard a few snippets from the conversation that the Professor and the Doctor we're having, apparently it was about some sort of building that the Doctor had helped constructed, the..Brown Cell Phone, or something...What is a Brown Cell Phone anyway? **(A/N: Kudos to whoever gets it.)**

"Well thank you for allowing us to meet you at such an inappropriate time, I apologize Andrew, I should have called to tell you we would be arriving." Layton said, frowning, his hat covering his eyes, "It's alright Hershel! Even a perfect gentleman can forget the simplest of things! It wasn't an inappropriate time either, I was just about to finish what I was working on when you and Luke arrived." Schrader said, calming Layton as they both stood up, "Come along Luke, we'd best be off and leave the Doctor to his work."

Luke walked over to the Professor as they turned to leave, the Doctor sure was an interesting man, being the person that taught Layton all about archaeology and it's wonders.

Layton and Schrader had one quick chat as they stood by the door, Luke wandered aimlessly in the hallway just outside the flat, but not going away too far from the Professor. As soon as they chit-chat finished, Layton turned to walk away as he shook Schrader's hand.

The Professor and Luke walked outside the building towards the Laytonmobile, once inside, Layton patted Luke on the head, "Well done, my boy, even though there weren't as many opportunities as yesterday's outing, you did a commendable job on keeping yourself busy during my lengthy conversation with the Doctor, I apologize for that, I hope I didn't make you feel cross." Layton said as he drove the Laytonmobile back into the streets, "Of course not, Professor! You haven't disappointed me once yet during this entire apprenticeship!" Luke said in a positive tone, which made Layton smile, "I sure hope I don't in the future, but, remember what Dr. Schrader had said, "Even a perfect gentleman can forget the simplest of things."

"If I'm doing something wrong or if anyone is, Luke, tell me, being a gentleman requires that you face your problems head on, ignoring them only makes them grow into bigger pains."

Luke took the wise advice into his mind, he'd hope he would get more of this type of advice from the Professor soon, it could help him in some future situations, "Will do, Professor, say, do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" Luke said, looking out the window with his cheek resting on his hand, "Well Luke...Actually, I do not believe I have anything planned for us to do. Once I'm back from teaching at the University, we can walk around London and see what activities interests our likings." Layton said as he stopped at a red light.

It suddenly clicked into Luke's mind within seconds...

_Once I'm back from teaching at the University, _

_..._

_back from teaching at the University,_

_..._

_teaching at the University, _

If Luke's apprenticeship started Friday afternoon, and if today is Sunday, and yesterday was Saturday... That means by no doubt that tomorrow is,

_Monday._

Which meant one thing, Luke would have to be enrolled in a school to further his education whilst Layton taught at the University, the thought had completely slipped the boy's mind due to the things that had happened over the weekend.

As the Laytonmobile pulled up into the driveway of the Professor's House, Luke gulped, he had a fear that tomorrow will not exactly go as he had hoped it would.

* * *

**TA-DA!...**

**Oh and, by the by, the latest sequel in the ''Santa Clive'' series will be posted by this week! Stay tuned!**


	6. The Great Constable Caper Conundrum!

**Wow, it's been a while since I've submitted a chapter to this, I apologize! Now to answer some questions!**

**mindpearl: Just read this chapter to find out what the epicness is ;-;**

**Done!~ Now for today's chapter! :D The epicness will be revealed at the Chapter's end.**

**Oh and, here's a little something for those who want to see some Mask of Miracle :3 (add youtube . com at the beggining) Somewhat Spoilers in the video! It includes the new puzzle method, the new ''talking'' scenes (When the characters are talking in-game), the original 2D cutscenes, the new in-game moving method. And that's all I can think for now.**

**Video 1 - /watch?v=hfJ_klUlY-E**

**Video 2 - /watch?v=FUmiqmS6kjU**

**Video 3 - /watch?v=NeLrKxVONK4**

**Video 4 - /watch?v=5ykhGbw22ow**

**Video 5 - /watch?v=seLP6xDVTGw**

Chapter 6 - The Great Constable Class Caper Conundrum!

"Luke...Luke Triton...Luke Triton?" She stared out into the crowd of children sitting in their respective chairs in front of her desk, "Odd, I could have sworn Luke was to be enrolled in this class." She looked over her attendance sheet, and she was correct, a boy by the name of "Luke Triton" was supposed to be in her class, this was quite odd for her, as everyone else was present but him. That and because it was her first day as a teacher, so it kind of added up the pressure, the now revealed identity of the teacher put the attendance sheet away, she was quite in a predicament.

_Meanwhile...With our protagonists..._

"Professor! Don't you believe your driving an awful bit quick!" Luke said as the Laytonmobile throbbed up and down as it bumped along the streets, the Professor apologized for driving so quickly, but gave good reason to doing so, "Luke, my boy, a true gentleman is never late to any occasion, whether it be a party, or just a normal school day, I apologize if I'm making you feel queasy, you know I'd never do such thing purposely had I have the choice to." the Professor was also surprised by the Laytonmobile's speed, he had mentally promised himself he'd only drive less than one and a half times his normal speed, now that's an awfully hard promise to keep, especially with a child in the car! It was a promise he ended up not keeping, as ungentlemanly it was, Layton did not want to be late to the University, or dropping Luke off at school, it just did not make a good impression on anyone! Or so he thought.

The trip to the school wasn't that long, Luke was still nervous, he hadn't really gotten to know anyone in London besides those who the Professor had introduced to him, it was a new start for his school life, and Luke wasn't sure if he could handle it. But wait, we're talking about the same boy whose an apprentice to an archaelogist! The Professor Hershel Layton to be exact!

And with that, thanks to the power of over-confidence, Luke felt triumphent to conquer the school, that is, until the exact moment the Professor pulled up the drop-off point, "Here's your stop, my boy, remember, my teachings at the University end at 3:15 PM, perhaps if you want, I can walk to the school should I have the extra time to do so, and we can walk back home together and talk, sound like a plan Luke?" Layton said, opening Luke's door for him, "That sounds great Professor! But..I don't think I'm quite ready for a new school yet." Luke said, looking down at his shoes as Layton chuckled.

"Now now Luke, you eventually always have to face your fears, even if they're as something as small as a fly or something as giant as a mammoth! You'll do fine, my boy, you're just overreacting, that's all. Now have a good day at school then, I'll be waiting for you by the front steps!" Luke unbuckled his safety belt and stepped out of the car, the young boy said goodbye to the Professor and closed the door, walking away to the School's front door as the Laytonmobile disappeared within seconds.

"Well, here goes!" Luke said, opening the door and walking in.

...

...

...

"Well, here goes!" Layton said as he drove to Gressenheller University, he was never late for any of his classes he was to teach, and hoped he hadn't made Luke late for his own.

And there he was, only one street away from the University, Layton yawned, he was quite tired, not expecting that from himself as he usually woke up at a steady time for a gentleman.

As soon as he turned onto the final street though, Layton saw that from quite far away, there was a bunch of police cars, officers, and other official forces, and on top of all that: A borderline of police tape had blocked Layton's usual path to the University, Layton gasped and stopped the Laytonmobile immediateley in front of the cars, he opened the door and stood out in one of his old-fashioned poses.

"Just what on Earth seems to be happening here then?"

"Professor Hershel Layton! I never thought we'd see each other again, but considering your attitude I suppose I was destined to see you again eventually!" Said a familiar voice, Layton walked into the crowd of officers after they had allowed him to, seeing that the man in front of him was actually no other than.-

"Inspector Clamp Grosky, I say, what brings you here to this crime scene today?" Layton said, crossing his arms as he looked at the energetic Inspector, "Well if you MUST know, a robbery just took place at this here Clock Shop, the owner and his wife weren't injured. But we're inspecting the site for evidence!" Grosky said with a point of his finger in the air, Layton was quite confused, after Grosky finished with his burst of intellect and courage, Layton decided to inquire the Inspector about the robbery and the Shop, "A Clock Shop? On Midland Road? I didn't know that such a place was on this street."

**(A/N: Lets just say that Layton forgets that the Clock Shop exists in Unwound Future because he forgot or something. '-')**

"Oi! The Shop is quite hidden down one of the alleys in the road, not that easy to spot on your own. Unfortunately, Midland will be blocked as we inspect the crime scene for any clues, any bus routes heading to Midland will be terminated as well until further notice!" Grosky said, his voice beaming with determination as he ended his sentence.

"Blocked? But Inspector, I have a class to teach at the University! It's only one street from here, can't you at least let me walk through to the other side?" Layton said, there weren't any intersections on the road, so Layton couldn't drive around the blockage, this was his only way to the University, as Layton wasn't quite keen on taking an unknown route, "Blimey...Guess your going to have to fill in for a sub then Layton! I can't allow you to disturb the crime scene!" The Inspector said with YET another burst of energetic intellect, Layton frowned at the idea of calling a substitute for his class, it was the general idea of it, and plus he had a good lesson for his class today. Not that it mattered to anyone who would be reading his thoughts beside himself.

"I suppose we can work something out then? I help you out, you help me with getting passed the blockade?" Layton questioned, hoping that this barter would be enough to get through, "Hmm...Suppose so-"

"Inspector! I found something!" An Officer from down the alley said, Grosky was interrupted and was about to tell Layton he had to go when- "INSPECTOR! Come over here and look what I've discovered!"

Grosky turned in the other direction, another Offiicer had just called him.

_And it begins._

_"Inspector!'_

_"INSPECTOR GROSKYYYY!"_

_"INSPECTORRRRR! I've found something of use!"_

Grosky looked all around the crime scene, almost every officer was calling his name to show him something important. The Inspector grasped his head, a migrane was coming onto him, which was surprisng, since he has a physically fit body, "Blimey! I can't get a single conversation done without an officer interrupting me!" Grosky said as he shaked his fist in the air, within seconds, Layton was inspired with an idea, and decided to propose it to the Inspector.

"Perhaps you could use the help of an assistant that could answer the calls from the lower-ranking officers, then you could deal with the more important activities, twice the work would be completed, and you both would be more relaxed as the day ends!" Layton said with a smile, Grosky put a hand to his chin, "Now that you mention it, I could use a bobby to help me on the force, the idea doesn't sound quite bad, Layton! Problem is, which one of these officers do I choose?" Grosky said, looking at the crowd of officers, "I want to make sure that the officer I choose remains to be a reliable constable for my cases in the future!" Layton thought as the Inspector rambled on and on, finally getting an idea to help the Inspector make a decision.

_And so, Layton proposed that he tell a puzzle to all of the officers present at the crime scene, the puzzle was to be a diffulcult one, but one he was sure could be solved if one thought carefully, thus, the officer who answered correctly would have proven himself of having great intelligence, and would receive the award of becomming Inspector Clamp Grosky's Constable!_

_The officers looked at Layton with a bored look as he told them all the puzzle, Grosky standing next to him, but as soon as Layton mentioned the reward, you can bet that almost EVERY single officer was either thinking or raising their hand to respond with an answer!_

_...All...Except one._

_Layton noted this, he was a somewhat skinny man, he looked to be very grumpy, and possibly didn't want anything to do with the case at hand._

_"How...interesting..." Layton said in his mind._

_Surprisngly, all of the responses that were given were completely wrong! Layton shook his head and looked up to all of the officers as he was about to reveal the answer when._

_Another hand rose..._

_It didn't take long till Layton realized that the same gruff and grumpy officer from before was the one raising hs hand, Layton was somewhat unsure about taking his response, but, it would be quite ungentleman if he didn't listen to his opinion, so he allowed it._

_And, would you believe it? It was correct! Right on the nose! Such a hard puzzle made easy by a good mental mind!_

_It was quite an unneccasary way to pick a constable for the Inspector, but hey, it worked! _

_**One quick celebrational speech and a cheer later.**_

"So I suppose our deal is made then? I helped you find a Constable, perhaps you could now allow me to walk pass the blockade?" Layton said with a tip of his hat, Grosky put another hand on his chin, thinking, finally he nodded and looked at the Professor, "It's a deal...I guess I can pull some strings, BUT ONLY THIS ONCE LAYTON! If I see you walking in on another of my cases, you can bet you won't be so lucky next time!" Grosky said as his new constable stood next to him, Layton chuckled and nodded.

"Hmm...Doesn't seem to be anything else interesting by this area, COME ALONG CHELMEY! Perhaps deeper down the alley we'll find a clue! Follow me, and you'll find out the TRUE ways to becomming an Inspector!" Grosky said with YET ANOTHER burst of energy. **(A/N: I smell a recurring joke!) **The Constable, known as "Chelmey" followed Grosky as he walked down the alley, secretly thanking Layton for allowing him this chance in his life.

Layton chuckled once more, now being able to pass through the crime scene, albeit without the Laytonmobile, but he could just pick it up after walking to Luke's school after his classes, walking him back to Midland, and driving back home, "I guess somethings never seem to change..." Layton said as he turned a street corner to Gressenheller's front gates.

As soon as Layton walked in though, he was bombarded with concerns from Dean Delmona, no, it wasn't any concerns about Layton! They were concerns about his granddaughter! The Dean always loved to please his granddaughter, and he knew Layton was the right man with the right ideas to do just that! Though the Dean did have one or two things to say concerning Layton's tardyness.

"Uhh...I apologize Delmona, but I'm going to have to hold all of that until I'm finished with my classes, exactly how late am I?" Layton said with a worried face.

"Oh! Hmm...the time, the time...Oh! Yes, your late by...An hour and fifty minutes!"

Layton tried to faint, but sweatdropping was all he could allow himself, he wasn't going to be late by another minute!

Powerwalking to his class, Layton opened his door to see...

_His entire class were seating in their respective seats, not acting up, not gossiping about the reason for his tardyness, not throwing paper airplanes, just sitting down and smiling once Layton walked in._

_It gave Layton a warm feeling, he knew his class wouldn't act up even if he ended up not showing for the entire day! At that point, when Layton looked at all of his students, they all looked back at him and said in unison,_

_"Good Morning, Professor Layton!"_

_Layton chuckled, it was just another normal day..."Good Morning, Class!" _

**And there you have it! By the by, Inspector Chelmey will be now known as "Constable Chelmey", did you see what I did there? :D...Good...because if you didn't...**

**Anyways, I suppose your wondering what the "epicness" is, well if you must know...**

**The epicness is actually a three-chapter miniseries entitled, "Planthome of Terror!" (Kudos if you get what I'm referencing here.) The trilogy will span over Chapters 7, 8, and 9, which creates the cheap phase, "Seven Ate Nine" which is canibalistic...**

**BOO!**

**So yeah, each chapter will contain one horror story with a storyline connecting all chapters together, the horror story will reference scary movies and books of that nature.**

**But there's one problem...**

**Which segments should be presented in what order?**

**Since I'm SO nice, I'm letting you decide what story sounds interesting enough to be the first horror segment to be presented next chapter! (It'll make more sense when it's posted)**

**Here are the three ideas for this Season's Planthome of Terror (That's right, each season will have one! So more horror ideas can flow through my mind :])**

**1. The Laytonmobile's Got A Brand New Bag! - A segment in which Layton and Luke are being hunted down by a possessed Laytonmobile! Which is bent on killing them both!**

**2. Wrath of the Terror Teddy! - Mr. Bear (Luke's Teddy Bear) becomes mutated and turns into a gigantic radioactive monster, which then begins to start terrorizing London!**

**3. Dawn o' The Deceased! - A disease spreads throughout London, which turns all those infected into flesh-eating zombies who quench for the blood of those who are uninfected!**

**So, if you could, please review this chapter and after the normal review, tell me which story you would like to see for the next chapter!**

**One more thing by the way, the horror segments are completely non-canon and do not flow with the actual chronology of the story! The storyline that connects the trilogy however, is canon, which is basically the Professor and Luke having nightmares in bed!**

**I guess that's all for me to say, other than the fact that the next chapter in "Santa Clive V.S The World of Layton Fanfic Authors" will be published tomorrow! G'bye mates!**


	7. Dawn Oi'f D'oh Deceased!

**Counting from the votes received in the ballet, the segment, "Dawn Oi'f Do'h Deceased!" received the most votes! So here it is!**

**Now to answer some questions!**

**nazo-nin: The reference is a cheap knock-off of The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror, which is where the idea originated from! Good guess though.**

**this is lovely: Really, you've never seen one? I've sworn I've read one or two before...**

**(WARNING: THERE ARE GRAPHIC VIOLENT SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE WARNED! ...Sweet dreams! C: )**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Dawn Oi'f Do'h Deceased!

Luke struggled to keep up with the Professor, it was a saturday morning, and Layton was making his rounds about London, the skies were unusually gray, something quite uncommon for the beloved city of our protagonists.

"But Professor! Why can't we stop to rest for a little while?" Luke said as he dragged behind the Professor, they'd been running errands the entire morning, and Luke was getting exhausted from all the walking around they were doing, "I promise that the next stop will be our last, afterwards we can return home and you'll get your rest." Layton said, chuckling as Luke grabbed onto his coat to keep up with him, "You said that the last three stops! And the one before that too!"

"Oh, so I did...Well this time is the last time, no more errands afterwards. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, my boy...Now perhaps you can let go of my coat?" Luke blinked and released his hand from the Professor's coat, smiling sheepishly and shrugging afterwards, "Say Professor, what's that commotion over there all about?" Layton looked around for the source of the ''commotion'' Luke was speaking of, when he spotted a big group of citizens all huddled around each other, he was sure that he had found it, "Hmm...I'm not quite sure, my boy. Care to find out?"

"Absolutely! Maybe something devastating happened!" Luke let his childish imagination get the best of him as his energy suddenly returned, he ran up to the group and tried to excuse himself through the crowd, Layton slowly followed along.

Once both Layton and Luke were in complete eye and earshot of the gathering, a tall lanky man in a white coat stood before the crowd, "Thank you ALL for appearing here today! If you are here, you are probably aware of the messages I've been posting around town.-"

"Do you have any idea on what's he talking about, Professor?" Luke asked, holding onto the Professor's coat again, "Not in the slightest, though I can say that I've seen a poster or two advertising for a gathering, though I never suggested that both events were one in the same."

"Now if everyone were to settle down I can reveal to you the reason I've gathered you all here. Now recently, within my laboratory, I've been running some tests on cow meat to enrich the flavor of meat products such as hamburgers." -

Luke was shocked by the news and turned to the Professor, "Professor, is he allowed to do that? Wouldn't the chemicals that ''enrich'' their meats flavor be quite harmful to the poor cow?" Luke frowned, he never liked seeing animals get hurt... "I'm not quite sure Luke. Normally I wouldn't approve of such a thing, but there is nothing I can do without getting a stir up within the crowd."

The crowd was already stirred up enough by the news, either they were intrigued of the idea of tastier cow meat, angered at the idea of possibly injuring a cow, or just shocked at the idea in general, "Now I say once again, CALM DOWN! Once you TASTE one of the hamburgers, I'm sure you ALL will reconsider the idea! The meat is 100% fresh, and received from cows in Dropstone! All I did was add a chemical that betters the flavor!"

Luke cringed at the sight of the hamburgers the man in the white coat showed, the man allowed the crowd to sample the burgers to see if they would change their minds about his devious idea, "Professor, I'm not sure about this..."

"You don't have to eat one if you don't want too Luke, I'm not that quite hungry right now, I'll have myself for a meal at home later instead, there's nothing much more we can do here, for now let's just head back home and see if-"

"AAAAAH!"

Layton, interrupted by the scream, turned around, as did Luke, to see a woman who had sampled a burger grasping her head in disturbance. Eventually she collapsed to the ground, and was left there for ten seconds.

After those ten seconds were up, the same woman stood up, with a deformed rotted gray face, her left eye socket was completely empty, after rawring a mighty rawr, she POUNCED on the man in the white coat!

"Oh m-my! What are you doing!" The man said, everyone else who had sampled a burger also fainted, ten seconds later, ALL of them were morphed into a mortified, dead, cannibalistic state!

"Professor! W-what's happening!" Luke didn't have the stomach to see what the ''zombie'' woman was doing to the man, and turned around to look away, "I'm not sure Luke, QUICKLY, come with me!" Layton looked around as he was dashing away, Luke trailing behind, he saw that those who did not sample the food were attacked by those that did, and soon THEY became cannibalistic zombies as well!

"It's an epidemic, Professor!" Luke was still exhausted from the walking they had done all day,he had regained some energy..But enough to keep up at a constant rate with the Professor..

"I wouldn't exactly call it an epidemic, especially for something that occurred in less than five minutes! We have to evacuate the area Luke! Before whatever is causing these people to morph into zombies spreads towards the rest of London!" Layton picked up his pace as he ran, grabbing Luke's hand in case he couldn't make it the whole way.

"But Professor! Where do we go!" Luke finally was able to keep up with Layton, "I have a plan, but it involves leaving London until this situation is calm, are you okay with that, Luke?"

Luke was hesitant at first, London was like a second home to Luke, especially now since he resides with Layton, but, he didn't want to end up like a zombie like the others have, after thinking about the situation, he spoke, "I-it's alright Professor, so as long as we're able to come back here when it's all over.."

"I was thinking of the exact same thing, now come along before any of them notice us fleeing!" The two of them ran as fast as they could away from whatever they had feared was tailing them..

Up until now, nothing was following them, the original batch of zombies were busy turning others into zombies. It was a horrific sight indeed, and what made it more disturbing is the fact that is all happened in less than 5 minutes...**(A/N: Both true in the story AND real life! Although it may sound somewhat impossible...)**

Victim after victim, the citizens of London were either dying or transformed into mortified beasts, those who were quick enough to run off at first sight of the zombies were quickly surrounded, ambushed, and had their flesh peeled from their bodies, as the zombies feasted on the innocent people as their thirst for blood was unquenchable. Trash cans were overturned, lampposts were taken down, and bodies of the deceased were thrown into alleys, even ''Big Ben'' was looking pretty grim now, it's cheery classic look now appeared to be a dull shade of nothingness.

The outbreak was soon documented into headlines for major newspapers, not only that, it was recorded for news show, and victims who fled London to another area were interviewed of the disaster.

_It was a dark day for London...A dark day indeed...and what of the days to follow?_

_Approximatively six to seven days later. About one hundred and sixty eight hours into the massacre._

Efforts made to rescue victims from the terror that was now known as London were sometimes successful, most of the time however, they failed. Special Forces sometimes were sent to cover the streets, they were ordered to attack anything that came to attack them, or in other words. "_Kill ANYTHING that comes close to you."_

Those who survived often made small communities in the underground slums of the city, even though the zombies could sniff flesh, the survivors figured that they couldn't smell them out through dirt.

_Layton and Luke managed to thrive in one of these communities._

This particular community, however, consisted of those closest to both Layton and Luke, which means, the two of them, Emmy, Dr. Schrader, Dean Delmona, his precious granddaughter, Rosa, Inspector Grosky, Constable Chelmey, and for some reason, the purple cat they had met in Mist Haley, known as "Keyte". They were lucky enough to recover this much people, as they had too many close calls in the past with the zombies.

Layton and Emmy often compiled plans on how to escape their small community into a safer area outside of London, currently they were discussing a plan involving Emmy's plane, though it would require backtracking to retreive it from her house.

"What if we attached the Laytonmobile to Emmy's plane...by use of a latch of some sort, then everyone can fit, and if we can angle it correctly...Emmy can fly off and have enough weight to support the Laytonmobile!" Luke had intentionally interrupted Layton and Emmy as they were discussing the plane plan with one of his own. The idea sounded farfetched at first, but both adults thought about it, and eventually gave it enough consideration for it to be performed.

"Luke, as outrageous as that sounds...It's worth a shot or two, but regretabbly, there are three faults with that plan." Emmy said as she frowned, "For one, I have to backtrack to go recover my plane at my house.-"

"And?" Luke questioned.

"THE STREETS ARE CROWDED WITH ZOMBIES! I CAN'T FIGHT THEM ALL OFF!" Emmy's shouting made Luke jump out of his skin! He apologized quietly and let Emmy continue, "Now as I was SAYING...We also have to go get the Laytonmobile, and the last problem is that we have to find a way to connect both vehicles together.."

Luke walked away as Emmy continued discussing her plans with the Professor, the man had seen Luke tremble off, and had wondered what he was up too, after ending their discussion with Emmy, he had walked over to Luke, who was resting on a stool they had recovered from the torture that is known as London.

Luke was holding his stomach tightly, as if he had some sort of injury, Layton kneeled down in front of the boy and looked at his face, "What seems to be the problem, my boy? You didn't seem ill earlier, why is that all of a sudden you seem to look the part...?"

"W-well...P-professor...It's just that there's something I had regretted to tell you ever since this whole epidemic started..." Luke looked down at his shoes as he talked, clearly embarrassed to tell the Professor as to what was bothering him.

"Luke, you know you can tell me anything, but if you don't feel up to it, that's alright then." Layton was about to stand up and leave when Luke grabbed his coat, "No, stay please, it's important..."

Layton kneeled down again and Luke sighed, eventually he fumbled around with his shirt and pulled it upwards to reveal his chest, Layton was confused at first by this action, but once he saw what was on Luke's bare chest, he almost fell over!

_A long, deep, red, bloody gash lay upon the boy's chest. Clearly he had been attacked sometime early by one of the zombies._

"H-how did this happen?" Layton said, his hands trembling, "I-I'm not sure! I just woke up one day and I was aching! Honest! I looked at my chest and...it was there! I don't even know how it happened!" Luke cried out, Layton crossed his arms and looked up at the rocky ceiling, then looking back down at the young boy.

"I believe I know who did this to you, Luke."

"You do, Professor? Who!"

"Me."

"Y-you!"

"Yes. Me. As you see, my boy..."

Layton's face literally melted off of him! His arms grew extremely long and his fingers on each of his hands blended into each other till he only had three sharp claws on each hand! His eyes bled a deep dark scarlet, wings had sprouted from his back. Not only that, Luke had never before noticed that Layton had fangs, and even then, not any that were at least somewhere around _the size of a mammoth's_

Luke was old enough to know that top hats never had any eyes, or mouths...Heck, they weren't even alive! But clearly this wasn't the case, as the one belonging to Layton seemed to suddenly have all those features within seconds!

By now Luke was trembling into a corner, he was surrounded, Layton's face was clearly the face of Satan himself. There was nowhere to run, it was obvious that this Hershel Layton wasn't the one Luke had grown to love as much as a second father.

_It was clearly out of the realm of possibility._

"I'VE BEEN INFECTED THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Layton screeched into the air as he suddenly swooped down and SWALLOWED Luke whole! **(A/N: Kudos to Darkstar Runner, we love you and your fetishes for having Layton eat people.)**

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAH!" Luke said as he jumped out of his comfy bed, smacking himself onto the wooden floor, "Ow..." Luke gathered the energy to stand up and looked around, his room was entirely dark, and he couldn't see much. After recovering Mr. Bear and giving it a loving hug in secrecy, Luke looked out the window.

_It was raining, a thunderstorm actually._

"So...it was just a nightmare..?" Luke said to no one in particular, then again, the possibility of an outbreak that occurred in less than five minutes due to tainted chemicals in cow meat _**DID**_ seem to be a bit off in terms of reality.

Fearing that he would have a similar dream, he stepped out of his room and into the dimly-lit hallway, taking the usual route he would have taken had he were going to the Professor's room.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**And, there we have it! The first of the horror segments has been completed! So yeah, so what if the story made absolutely no sense? It's a dream! Dreams never make sense! :D**

**Albeit, I should apologize for the lack of father/son interaction and that rather gory ending, but that's how horror stories happen anyway, in fact, this was actually intended to be the more frightening of the three segments, the other two were mildly-scary, but also midly-humorous.**

**Please forgive me, but then again, you DID say you wanted this one first, oh well..**

**You can vote for which of the two remaining segments you want to see next, remember, they are.**

**1. The Laytonmobile's Got A Brand New Bag! - A segment in which Layton and Luke are being hunted down by a possessed Laytonmobile! Which is bent on killing them both!**

**2. Wrath of the Terror Teddy! - Mr. Bear (Luke's Teddy Bear) becomes mutated and turns into a gigantic radioactive monster, which then begins to start terrorizing London!**

**See ya next chapter! **

**P.S The next chapter of "Santa Clive V.S The World...Of Layton Fanfic Authors" will be posted in a few hours!**


	8. Wrath Of The Terror Teddy!

**A few days without an update and suddenly everyone goes crazy...Jk..no one went crazy...Anyways, due to this, I will now update two chapters of this story this week, and I'll get back to working on Santa Clive V.S The World on Saturday. Now let's answer some questions!**

**ForeverAnnabelle: As Professor Layton would say, "Ah..Well...I suppose you can't win them all." Winning in this terminology meaning impressing you.**

**MedicusSeperntis: KEEP READING OR IMA STEEAL YO SOUL! :D**

**WriterCat: Bla bla bla, your souls still getting eaten ^^**

**Now remember, the next chapter will be the final horror related story, then it's back to the normal story flow. Of which I have a special surprise for you! No hints till the next chapter though (:**

**Stay tuned for a theory I have on Jean Descole at the end of the chapter, since all Professor Layton & The Mask of Miracles cutscenes are now up on Youtube. I can now make a valid theory on the identity of the man! Read on if you think your up to it!**

**Now let's get started! With last chapter's winning candidate...**

**WARNING. This chapter contains THREE Spoiler Warnings!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Wrath of the Terror Teddy!

Luke stared out into the blooming scenery outside of the bus he was occupied in with his schoolmates. They had just recently boarded it for a school field trip.

_Funny thing is. Luke nor the Professor never recalled a trip to a NUCLEAR REACTIVE FACTORY being safe,fun, and edutainment-approved for the children of London._

The Professor, however, had no say in the matter. He couldn't let Luke miss a day of school. That just wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do. Even if he had ignored his gentlemanly rules, it certainly would be quite rude to not show up in attendance at the University. Since Layton couldn't bring himself to cancel neither events, Luke was forced to go, albeit, with an added Mr. Bear for company. **(A/N: It's a freaking Nuclear Power Plant... It's so easy to die there it's not even funny! Mr. Bear obviously adds some sort of "mental protection" for our dear young hero :3 )**

Luke continued to stare out of the Double Decker, the seat next to him being filled with bear tushy. The boy had yet to make any friends, being quite shy around new people, it was a bizarre thing to discuss really, considering that this was the same boy who saved his hometown from being taken over by an evil demon!

To keep from having to make small talk with the other kids, (Specifically speaking, the young ladies...) he covered the empty seat next to him with Mr. Bear, if anyone dared to ask him if the seat were empty, he'd just reply that it was taken. Most of the time, said child would just stare at Luke with a surprised look, then walk away. Luke feeling accomplished afterwards.

What the absent-minded boy didn't know, however, was that many of the girls found him to be quite cute. For some reason or another though, they kept quiet about it, only gossiping about the boy when he was out of ear-shot, if he happened to walk by, they'd just giggle then continue to talk. Luke passed this off as some sort of joke they were telling one another.

_Oh Luke..._

_

* * *

_

Professor Hershel Layton, however, was more active with his subject at hand. Which consisted of conversing with Emmy at her estate for plans of an upgrade to her plane before leaving to the University with her.

"Emmy, in all honesty, don't you believe that this idea is quite dangerous and unnecessary? I mean, a gun modification for the Plane? Since whenever has there been a terror in the skies?"

Emmy rolled out from under the Plane. The woman had been working on the aforementioned mod for her plane for quite some time now, her cheeks were smudged with oil, and her hair was messy. Either she was working too hard, or she was having a REALLY bad hair day... Emmy rolled her eyes, Layton was always acting over-protective against her in these situations. He might be a gentleman, but he could also sometimes be a gentle-pain in the-.

"Oh Hershel! Your such a worrywart, plus, you never know exactly WHAT could happen these days! A machine gun could come in handy, I mean, what are the chances that a gigantic monster bent on world destruction will appear or, or, a robbery will take place and the getaway vehicle turns out to be a plane!" Layton sweatdropped at Emmy's absurd ideas, but decided to let the woman ramble on rather than being screamed at for interrupting her.

"Not to be a bother Emmy but can you perhaps...Maybe speed up the process on your Plane? We have to be at the University within less than twenty minutes..." Layton kneeled down and looked under the plane to locate Emmy. She continued to work on the Plane after her ramblings of nonsense.

"Don't worry about that, Hershel! Besides, your testing the mod with me remember? When we're done I'll park the plane just right near the University! We won't be late, I promise!"

* * *

Layton almost fainted at the idea of being 20,000 Ft in the air...**(A/N: This is ironic, considering that he flies in the air at later points in the series, just not by now.)**

_Oh Layton..._

Luke wasn't fairing much well either, for reasons unknown to him. Some of the girls we're constantly following him as he tried to keep up with the group, this made him feel uneasy. Thankfully not uneasy enough to reach into his bag and take out Mr. Bear to cuddle with...That would've just sent him straight on down to the bottom of the "popularity food-chain" !

The inside of the Power Plant was like any other, life-risking and diffucult to remember where the areas within it, their tour guide was a well-looking woman. She appeared to be in her young thirties. None of that mattered to Luke though **(A/N: , and apparently. The reader too...MINOR CHARACTERS! WOOT WOOT!) **It was only a matter of time before Luke wandered off on his own from his class.

"Oh no..And once again I seem to have gotten myself lost...Ugh, it seems as if I get a bit more naive everyday, Mr. Bear." Luke said to the adorable toy, it said nothing in response, as always. But the boy didn't need one at the moment, he had to find his way back to the group.

The room he was currently in consisted of a room you'd typically see an ''office building'' scenario. The only difference between both of these rooms was that this room was covered in toxic waste, with two hallways, the one Luke came out of, and another leading into a new room.

_Unfortunately, Luke didn't know which was which...

* * *

_

"Emmy, we're less than ten minutes from being late, are you sure we're not done testing yet?" Layton said, the man resisted to look at the skies near him, becoming sick was NOT one of his priorities for today.

"We're done! We're done! I swear, all I have to do is park the darn thing!...But where...? Hmm..Wait I know! Hershel, hold on to the plane, okay?" Layton looked at Emmy, confused, but before he could even ask her what she meant, she had the plane DO A BARREL ROLL, then take a tremendous NOSE DIVE towards fairly visible Gressenheller University!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

We switch back to Luke for one final time, as the Author decided to place in a rhyme, no reason for it, not even a dime, he was just bored with nothing to do but hear his doorbell chime. The boy eventually found a path that led towards the "Toxic Waste Storage Area", an area as the name implies, stores acids for further use for nuclear energy. The room was cluttered with gigantic buckets of acid, thankfully, all of which could be easily passable by accessing the catwalk that connected the doors of the room.

Luke had planned to simply walk through the bridge to the next room in hopes of finding his class, but sudden various clinkering and snickering noises had changed the boy's mind. Within moments of investigation, it wasn't long before Luke discovered the local troublemakers walking off with a couple of jars of toxic waste. Presumed to be used for one of their pre-adolescent experiments with a helpless, innocent, animal. Luke couldn't bear the thought of seeing one get tortured. '

_And thus, IT WAS LUKE TO THE RESCUE!_

***SPOILER STARTS HERE***

***SPOILER STARTS HERE***

***SPOILER STARTS HERE***

**(A/N: The following scene is inspired by a cut scene in Professor Layton & The Mask of Miracles)**

***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

The only problem was, Luke had failed to realize that the boys we're stronger, faster, and clever than him. His efforts at rescuing the toxic sludge were futile, and as a result for his meddling, he was hanged from a rope over an acid bucket by his trousers via the use of a hook! The older boys poked fun at him, as his undies were easily visible in the boy's misfortune.

They walked away as soon as they grew bored about teasing Luke of his partial nudity. He stopped blushing, and faced the music as he realized that it was a matter of life and death. If the hook completely ripped his trousers apart, Luke'd be sludge soup in a matter of seconds!

Luke sighed and attempted to slip his pants off of the hook. He had it (_Somewhat) _planned out. Once he got his pants loose from the hook, he would grab onto the rope. Then the plan would be split into two possibilities, if he got his pants, he would put them back on, then use his bag to block the newly created hole in the back...If he didn't, he'd have to sneak out of the Factory, try to get home, and get new pants on.

But that plan was so vague and impossible to pull off that even his grandmother wouldn't approve of it! But when you're stuck to a hook, dangling over a giant bucket of toxic waste, and you have only a few seconds to think of a plan. What are you going to do?

While trying to pull off his "success-proof" scheme, however, it had not occur to the boy that if he was hanging onto the rope after he freed himself.

_Who was hanging onto his bag? The bag that which, contained the adorable, fluffy, soft, non-living, teddy bear that known as, Mr. Bear...

* * *

_

Layton was, for a few minutes, unaware of the explosion that had occurred in the Nuclear Factory, he was too preoccupied with his teachings that he just hadn't the time to look out the window to see smoke rising from the building. But those few minutes of innocence would soon be taken from him.

He quickly apologized to his students, substituted Emmy as the teacher until further notice, and quietly ran out of the room. Once again apologizing for ignoring his gentlemanly duties. But when something important like this comes up, it's always best to think of who's at risk. **(A/N: Especially if it's Luke, POOR TUBBY LUUUUUUUKE!)**

Layton's absence of his car hindered his progress to his desired location. Coincidently though, the trip was saved a few miles thanks to the ENORMOUS TEDDY BEAR THAT WAS DESTROYING SOME, IF NOT ALL THE BUILDINGS IN LONDON!

Layton had to rub his eyes, this was too good to be true. Nothing like this had ever happened before! But when the gigantic Mr. Bear didn't disappear even after Layton rubbed his eyes, _twice. _He was sure that something went wrong at the school field trip...He turned around to run back to the University to consult Emmy on a plan of action, but was tackled by someone before he could do so.

"Oh! Sorry I was just- PROFESSOR! D-DID YOU S-SEE THE-"

"Yes Luke."

"ITS SO HUGE! I MEAN REALLY HUGE!"

"Yes Luke, I know..."

"I'm really sorry, Professor! It's a long story! You see I got into this shamble with some other boys and- and I dropped Mr. Bear into this radioactive waste, and, and"

"And you- what?" Layton was surprised at Luke's actions, until he told him they were all on accident, "There will be more time for explanation later, quickly, my boy, follow me! I have a plan, but we have to get Emmy first!"

"Right on it, Professor!" Luke said as he looked behind his shoulders to see Mr. Bear crushing cars and buildings...Luke was suddenly stalled, the sight of his favorite childhood toy destroying the city made him cringe with terror. In his fright, he hadn't notice the toy itself getting closer to him by the second. Layton thought that Luke was still following him, but when he heard the scream of a young boy. He was sure that something was amiss.

"PROFESSOR!" Layton suddenly jumped, falling backwards onto the sidewalk, Mr. Bear was no less than ten feet away from him! The monster had kneeled down to grab poor Luke! Layton tried to get up to rescue the boy, but the time he regained his stamina. Mr. Bear was running back off into the city, Luke in his arms.

It all had happened so fast. Layton himself was still shocked from what happened. Now he had even more reason to stop Mr. Bear from destroying London! If he failed to do so. He could just imagine the look on Clark's face when he'd find out his child was abducted by a gigantic teddy bear...

The plan was simple. The Professor and Emmy were to use her plane's machine gun modification to ''soothe'' Mr. Bear, then see if they can rescue Luke, "Hershel wait, there's only two seats in the plane...How in the world is Luke going to fit once we rescue him?"

"Oh Emmy, my dear, a true gentleman is always prepared with a plan of action!"

**(A/N: KING KONG REFERENCING POWERS, ACTIVATE! Oh and..Have Professor Layton's Theme playing right about now for the following few scenes.)**

While Emmy and Layton were talking more about their plan, Mr. Bear had squished Luke between it's left cuddly paw, and proceeded to climb up Big Ben! As if the Tower was going to be the monster's final victim, Luke in response just squirmed about. The boy obviously wanting freedom from the bear, even if it was his favorite toy!

Layton and Emmy soon constructed what may be the most cleverest invention ever thought up at the time!

_A Bi-Mobile Plane Vehicle!_

Or, in Layman's terms. A two in one Plane/Car. The invention itself consisted of Emmy's plane being connected via engine converters to the Laytonmobile, thus allowing the plane to carry the vehicle's weight so it can fly!

Emmy sat in the front seat of the plane as the back was empty, Layton himself was in the Laytonmobile attachment. He was surprised that the plan actually worked, and they were now flying off towards Mr. Bear...

"Emmy! Before you shoot! We must recover Luke, I mustn't risk you shooting him. That would be terrible!" Layton had rolled down the car window and ordered Emmy to not shoot till they saved Luke. Layton loved him like he was his own son...And it was his responsibility to make sure he was okay.

"Wait, Emmy! I have an idea, drop me off on the bear! I'll get Luke, and then you can make a round trip to pick me up!"

"Hershel! That's too risky! Chances are you won't even make it!"

"I have to try Emmy, for Luke!"

Emmy sighed in defeat, flying her plane towards the gigantic teddy bear. Luke took sight in the Plane-Car Hybrid, and started shouting for help as soon as possible! "PROFESSOR! EMMY! Down here!" Luke's pleas were soon answered as Layton dropped down luckilly onto Mr. Bear's arm, he tussled downward the wrist until almost sliding off the paw! He was saved by his balance and got up. He then walked over to Luke.

"Luke, we have to get out of here! It isn't safe, and I'm not sure how long it'll be before our little friend here looses the strength to hold onto the Tower..." Layton said, he slowly pried Luke out of Mr. Bears huge paws, to which he did not notice.

"But Professor...It may be a monster, b-but it's still Mr. Bear!"

"I know Luke, I know, but we can't let London be obliterated because of it. Ah, as I expected, my boy, here comes our getaway vehicle!" Layton announced as Emmy returned at the scene. Both males quickly jumped into the Laytonmobile portion and Emmy flew off again.

"About time I can start shooting! I can finally feel the rush of taking down giant monsters! Just like in the movies!" Emmy said to no one in particular as she flew the plane towards Mr. Bear, her thumbs jammed themselves upon the machine guns double-set buttons, unleashing a double chain of bullets flying out of two parallel barrels!

Unfortunately, the sight of Mr. Bear being harmed was too much for Luke. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, especially at his age! Luke turned from the windows and digged his face into the chair behind him. Layton chuckled in response, thinking that his respect for one of his own toys was quite amusing indeed.

In the meanwhile, Emmy had just weakened Mr. Bear, and now she needed a hard type of force to penetrate it so it can fall off of Big Ben, and stop it from attempting to disintegrate it! She had just reported the news back to the Professor and Luke and advised them to come up with an idea whilst she made round trips around the tower.

The Police Force were circulating Big Ben itself from below, and citizens were starting to gather around now that Mr. Bear was only focusing on one particular building. Others started to repair things that were damaged by him. Everyone else just continued panic in fear or call their loved ones to reassure them that they were all right.

"Wait! I got it! What if we penetrated the monster with the plane itself? The impact could send it flying off the Tower possibly! In a shower of stuffing!" Emmy shouted in pride, Luke cringed at the thought while Layton took neither side in consideration.

Since there was no physical displeasures towards the idea, Emmy opted that both of the guys thought it was alright to attempt. So she took the chance, and stopped the Hybrid's route of circling Big Ben, and started a new route towards Mr. Bear himself...

* * *

_A few days later..._

The city was still recovering from the attack. Luckily though, Mr. Bear had reverted back to it's cuddly normal form. Seemingly granted with the power to talk. This wouldn't last long though. Mr. Bear revealed to everyone that he didn't have much time left on the Earth. As the radiation took over him, and he would soon dissolve into dust. In other words, he would die. Luke was not happy about this. No one was.

But the time eventually came, and that time was now. Luke was in an alley and the Professor was with him, his back pressed to the wall. Mr. Bear was staring at Luke with a sad expression on his face.

**(A/N: The following scene parodies the ending to "Unwound Future" thus, it is a spoiler moment, TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!)**

***Spoiler starts here***

***Spoiler starts here***

***Spoiler starts here***

"I suppose this is it, Luke. I have to die just like my other fallen brethren. I'm sorry to say that we will part for the final time."

"No, Mr. Bear..."

Mr. Bear walked up to him, and Luke cuddled him for the last time. The bear's fur squishing itself on his cheeks, "I'm sorry I can't stay."

"Mr. Bear, wait!" Luke shouted.

Mr. Bear's radiation had gotten the best of him, and he began to glow green, "We had so many, plans for the future, do you remember, Luke? I-I'll miss you... And our, Unwounded Lost Last Time Traveling Future..."

Luke was so tense after hearing that, he just had to intervene, "You CAN'T go!" Mr. Bear was shocked by the shouting and looked into his face, "I don't want to say good-bye to you! I can't! I won't!"

Mr. Bear's beady eyes we're watering, "I know you. And I know you'll stay strong. After all...That's what a gentleman does. I must go now, Luke. Thank you for everything...Good-bye."

Luke was shocked by Mr. Bear's last words. The toy trembled beyond the alley, and walked around the corner. Luke never saw him again... the Professor, however, was skeptical about the bear leaving, so he ran up to the corner to view him...

He was not visible at all, "He's gone!" the Professor announced, looking at Luke. Luke only stared at him with a sad face, and turned around, and took off his blue cap. He looked up into the sky with his tousled brown hair sticking out. Layton heard what he thought was sobbing. But deduced it as something else. It suddenly started to snow. It perfectly symbolised the event that just occurred.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luke screamed once more out of his bed, which immediately woke the Professor up again! Layton suspected trespassing of the negative kind in his estate. Only to sigh when he realized the source was actually his apprentice, "Now Luke, my boy, you know I do appreciate you of sharing my bed with me tonight. But the more nightmares you'll have, you won't get a perfect sleep."

Luke looked under his covers for the actual Mr. Bear, after recovering him, he hid it under his blanket. There was no cuddling when anyone was looking! "O-Oh! I'm sorry Professor! I guess I shouldn't have ate all that candy today...I won't have anymore bad dreams, I promise! See? The thunderstorm looks like it's about to en-!"

Luke was interrupted by the sound of thunder crackling about, Luke slid under his covers, shivering. The Professor chuckled, and went back into his sleeping position, "Just try to get some sleep, my boy. I'll have Rosa make us breakfast in the morning, hows that sound...?

Layton never got the answer, by then Luke had fallen peacefully asleep, and even if he had answered him. Layton would be too preoccupied with his own sleeping to listen!

* * *

**Another chapter down! Prepare for the finale of the trilogy next chapter! **

***Spoiler starts now***

***Spoiler starts now***

***Spoiler starts now***

**Now for those who wanted to read my theory on Jean Descole from the games: Well, my theory is just that Jean Descole isn't Lando (Which has been revealed in the game itself.) But is actually one of Layton's relatives! I'm guessing probably his Brother or Father, but most likely his Brother. Maybe he could be an evil twin who's the complete opposite of Layton! I mean, it could work! How else could Descole relate to Layton in the first place?**

***Spoiler ends now***

***Spoiler ends now***

***Spoiler ends now***

**Anyways, see ya next chapter guys!**


	9. The Laytonmobile's Got A Brand New Bag!

**And, we're back after a yearly hiatus! Oh well, next chapter, here we r go! (Intended improper grammar is intended) **

**Now, onward with the final horror segemnt!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Laytonmobile's Got A Brand New Bag!

It was the strangest thing really, at first Layton couldn't believe his eyes. But when he saw the report on the news. Not to mention the actual footage of the vandalisim he was shocked, to say the least. As he recalled having it parked in the garage the night earlier.

Luke was quite stumped as well. He'd seen the Professor park it as well the night before, so he backed up the man's statement. What made the Professor even more surprised, however, was when he was shocked to see that there was no hole in the garage when he inspected it, indicating it hadn't been stolen. The keys weren't in the ignition either, which only made Layton even more confused.

"So Professor, what do you suppose the deal with all of this is then?" Luke said, oggling the untouched vehicle. If Mr. Bear was alive, he'd be dead by now. Poor thing was being squeezed by Luke as he investigated the car from the outside. Clearly he feared that the car would come to life at an unnanounced moment to kill the Professor!

...

But let's be real now, Luke knew better to believe obnoxious stories like that. During all of this, the Professor opened the car of the Laytonmobile and slid into the front seat. He then inspected the rest of the car from his view, if the car had been robbed the previous night. It would have had to gone like this in order for it to be possible.

The burgular would have had to not make any noise, as such is with any robbery of sorts. He or she would have had to seen the house at least one before to know it's layout, if this was not the case, he or she was just that lucky in discovering the grounds so quickly. Finally, he or she would have had to develop a plan to transport the Laytonmobile to the outside world sans wrecking the garage door. The most logical explaination for this would be to raise the garage door, then lower it afterwards.

However, the garage door itself weighs a ton! It would be impossible for one to raise it on their own without the proper remote to do so. **(A/N: Huh? Remotes didn't exist in the early 1900's? They do now! Just go with it...) **This was quite the puzzle. Layton got out of the Laytonmobile and shut the door, turning to his assistant, "To be honest with you, my boy. This is one puzzle I just can't crack at the moment."

Luke gasped as the Professor walked out of the garage and back into the living room, he looked as if he were in deep thought. The boy ran at a steady pace and caught up to him. The Professor was sitting down on his armchair. Luke walked up to it and pouted on either side of the armchair's rests, mimicing the Professor's actions.

Layton couldn't help but smile and patted the boy's head before returning to his thinking pose again, "Professor, I don't understand. The news says the Laytonmobile was caught causing domestic violence, but as we both saw, the car itself is still in the garage! Unharmed even, not a scratch on the car or the garage door!"

"Not to worry Luke, you're not the only one questioning the context of this situation. I just hope I don't get into any sort of trouble with the authorities for being the owner of the Laytonmobile. I could be accused of a crime I did not commit, and you my boy, would be taken away and I'd be in prison." Layton said, sighing, he adjusted his top hat and continued to watch the television. He had recorded the news report and was playing it back and forth, he needed to spot something out of place. But everything looked normal. Normal for a crime scene, that is.

Luke stood up from his pouting position and sat up on the armrest, looking at the television screen as well, "That sounds awful Professor! I don't know what would I do without you by my side!" The boy said with a beam of pride emitting from his body. The Professor chuckled. For an apprentice, he had no doubt that the boy would succeed in his footsteps.

...

Meanwhile, in the garage, the Laytonmobile stood in a static position. It's lights were as dim as the lighting of the room. However, suddenly, the engine started up. The inside of the car warmed up and the headlights on the car flashed green! It was the most peculiar thing! The vehicle moved up to the door, and, using the same method it had the night before, opened the garage door by hijacking the door hinges' mother boards and tricking the door into thinking the remote told it to open up.

The vehicle sped off outside and the garage door closed up, unbeknown to Layton and Luke of course. Layton would've spotted the car had it traveled in the direction that the window was facing, as such, the car would've been seen speeding off. Perhaps giving the Professor a hint on what just happened. Alas, the Laytonmobile took the opposite direction and was of course, not seen by either person.

The Laytonmobile's mint green lights shined throughout the streets as it drove at seemingly impossible (for the Laytonmobile) speeds! At first, all seemed alright. But this was only the first step in the car's evil plot...

"BREAKING NEWS!" boomed the news reporter from the television, Luke was caught off guard, he lost his balance and ended up falling off the armrest! As invisible stars rotated around his head, the Professor paid attention to the source of the voice, "We have just received terrible news! A car with no driver, I repeat, no driver! Is currently rampaging throughout London Park! Is this work of the paranormal? WE AT CHANNEL 64 SURE THINK SO!" The news reporter said as on-air footage of the Laytonmobile's rampage was put on broadcast, the car was attempting to run over a family of three whilst other pedestrians ran for their lives!

"Wait, what is this?" Layton said, he raised the volume on the television to inspect the report. The footage showed that no driver was in the car, and those flashing green lights made Layton feel very uncomfortable, "Luke, please get up. We're going to go to the Park. I fear that if we don't do something soon, I could be wrongly accused for being the ringman of this crime." The Professor said, Luke got up from the floor and squabbled to get his shoes and hat on, "Coming Professor!"

Without transportation, Layton and Luke were forced to take the bus. They took one that was headed to their destination and sat down on the first floor. Both we're ready for action, though Layton was more than Luke. Who was still puzzled over the whole situation.

Layton thought hard about the dilema over the long bus ride. Until it came to him! A few days ago, before these automobile accidents began, he remembered that he had acquired a new engine from Emmy. **(A/N: A flashback starts here! That's weird isn't it? A flashback within a dream...)**

* * *

_The Professor was driving home from Gressenheller, he had just picked up Luke from school and the two were going to go home. The day was dreary, somewhat muddy, and humid as the dark clouds slowly dropped rain onto London. Luke looked outside, watching the scenary fly by. _

_A mysterious loud noise jolted the both of them from their senses, " AAH! Professor, what was that?" the boy said, as his words flew out of his mouth. The car's speed slowed down, eventually turning off altogether, "I believe something's wrong with the engine, my boy. Nothing to be alarmed about." The Professor stepped out of the Laytonmobile and walked in front of it. As he popped the front of it open, a gigantic gas cloud of smoke exploded into his face! Luke couldn't help but smirk. As he shook the ash from his face off, the Professor immediately found the source of the problem._

_Layton walked back into the car and informed Luke of the situation, "It seems that the I was right, the engine's acting up for some reason. We're going to have to push it to Emmy's for a proper repair." Luke sighed, this was going to take a while._

_..._

_As the car finally rolled into Emmy's garage, Luke literally fainted in front of the woman, sure, Layton did most of the work. But all that pushing did no wonders for that boy's back. Layton chuckled at the boy's exhaustion, finding his act of exaggeration to be quite adorable, "So what's the problem here, Hershel? I work with automobiles, not tired little boys you know." Emmy said with a hint of wit in her voice. _

_"Oh, don't mind Luke now Emmy, I'm just here to ask for a repair, -"_

_"I know that, I was just joking around, you really need a sense of humor, Hershel!" Emmy said, giggling. _

_"Oh..." Said Layton, he pulled his hat over his eyes to hide his shame, "So Emmy, do you think you can fix up the Laytonmobile?". The Professor walked over as Luke stood up, shaking his head as he sat down in the nearest chair he could find, "Of course I can! Never doubt my powers, Hershel! Now let's take a look and see what we got here."_

_Emmy popped open the front lid and investigated, easily finding the engine problem, "Yup. This old things past it's time. You're going to need a new engine. Fortunately, I have a spare one out back. I'll go and get it." she said as she removed the old engine from the Laytonmobile. She then made her way to the back of her garage to get the new one._

_Layton walked over to Luke and was about to scold him for lying on the floor, but as soon as he did, the boy got up, "What's wrong with the Laytonmobile, Professor?"_

_"It seems the engine is far from repair. Emmy's going to go get a new one. We should be back on the road soon, my boy." Layton said, as he sat down to wait for her to come back._

* * *

As Layton snapped back to reality, they just got off the bus. He had finally put the pieces of this puzzle together. The two of them ran towards London Park to catch up to the possessed Laytonmobile, running pedestrians sped past them in the other direction, fleeing to safety.

They made it to the park, however, there was no sight of the rampaging automobile. To be safe, Layton and Luke hid behind a bench. Layton thought the time was right to explain the whole story to the boy.

"Luke, remember when the car broke down the other day?" Layton said as he peeked over the bench, "Yes Professor I do, we had to change the engine and everything! What of it?" said Luke, looking at the Professor with a puzzled look.

"The new engine Emmy gave us, she said a shady dealer from the Black Market gave it to her for free. It was the only one she had left, and for some reason it was glowing a hue of green. Now compare that to the situation we're in now, my boy." said the Professor, he turned around after seeing that the Laytonmobile wasn't in sight, "Oh! Are you saying the new engine is somehow possessing the Laytonmobile?" Luke said, worried over the fact that a car is bent on destroying the two of them.

"That is exactly the point I'm trying to get across. All we have to do is remove the engine from the car, and I'm sure it'll revert back to nor- LUKE! RUN AWAY, QUICKLY!" Layton suddenly motioned for Luke to follow him as they ran, out of the corner of the boy's eye, he could see what resembled a red car seemingly appearing out of nowhere. It's headlights were green, the color of envy. It wanted them.

It wanted their flesh.

The Professor and Luke ran as fast as they could, the Laytonmobile was catching up quickly thanks to it's new engine. Suddenly, Luke tripped over a rock as he was running, falling quickly to the ground, "PROFESSOR!"

Layton heard the boy's cries and came back for him, he managed to get him back on his feet. But as soon as Luke placed the foot he had tripped on on the ground, he was met with a stinging pain, "Ow! P-professor, I can't walk!"

They were running out of the time. The savage vehicle would be there any minute to run them over! "I apologize for this, my boy. But sometimes even a gentlemen has to break his code every now and then!" The Professor then picked up Luke and ran as fast as he could with the boy wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Layton was worried, he knew that the car was faster than them. And that any wrong move would have them turn into roadkill, "Look Professor, that tree is awfully huge. Maybe we could hide in it!" said Luke, the Professor turned his head. The boy was right. A bigger-than-the-average-size tree loomed over the two, "Good thinking, Luke! Quickly now!"

Layton ran up to the tree and grabbed the closest branch he could reach. Placing Luke on the branch, the Professor climbed up too and the two of them eventually scaled up to the highest branch on there.

"I think we're safe for now." said Luke, he was rubbing his injured ankle and looked up at the Professor, whom was looking down at the speeding car below, "We're not out of the woods yet Luke, look." Layton pointed to the ground below, the Laytonmobile was nearing to them. The park itself was deserted, everyone had long since evacuated, those injured by the deranged automobile were put into the care of the ambulance.

BAM! The tree shook and started to wobble! Looking down again, Layton gasped as the car had finally caught up to them! And not only that, it was continously ramming into the tree to knock them down from their hiding spot! The front of the Laytonmobile quickly had it's fair share of dents and damage from the tree's hard bark, "Luke! Hold on tight, the car just won't give up!" Layton said, trying not to look at the car damaging itself. It was a sad sight indeed, Layton had been with that car for ages, and it was kind of depressing to just see it bust itself up.

The Laytonmobile put itself in reverse and drove back very far. Determined to make this charge the most powerful. Layton looked down and noticed the vehicle's strategy. He grabbed Luke and held him tightly while he grabbed a handful of bark to keep his balance, "Hold still Luke, it appears as if this one is going to give us a real shock!"

And it did, the blast was so powerful that the car literally separated the tree from it's stump! **(A/N: Remember, never interact with cars that possess superhuman abilites! Coupled with the fact that this is a dream, logic knows no bounds!) **Unfortunately for the Laytonmobile, the charge was so powerful it spun around in circles before stopping...in the shadow of the falling tree.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke shouted, being separated from him as the two were freefalling, "LUKE!" The Professor replied. The both of them grabbed a hold of each and Layton held him closely to ensure his safety.

The two of them fell on the grass and rolled, the both of them were breathing hard and Layton sat up to let him go, "Ack! The tree!" The boy had pointed to the falling tree that was still in the sky. Thankfully they had gotten out of the way of the tree's predicted crashing site. The Laytonmobile however, was not as lucky.

The giant tree smashed on top of the Laytonmobile! Dealing great damage to it as the car's headlights immediately switched off! The car's gasoline tank was dented upon impact and as a result, the car exploded into flames!

"My word, the Laytonmobile! It's, it's-"

"It's no more Professor..." Luke announced sadly. They both got up. Layton wanted to dial up the authorities to inform them of the situation, Inspector Groski would be infuriated sure. But it was better than being accused of vandalizing a park. Such ungentlemanliness could not be tolereated.

As the Professor walked away, Luke noticed something in the flames and turned to him to get his attention, "Professor, come back quick!"

Layton turned his head to the sound of the boy's voice to see the burning Laytonmobile's headlights turn back on. Before either of them could get a word out, the Laytonmobile stood up on it's wheels and transformed into something that resembled a Transformer! As damaged as it was, it looked like it was still ready for action. Both the Professor and Luke's fears were confirmed. This fight wasn't over.

Fortunately, the front panel was the car's chest. The glowing engine acting as the heart, "We have to throw something at the engine to dislocate it!" said Layton as he ran up to Luke. The both of them looked for the nearest items they could find and started chucking them at the Laytonmobile.

It was no use though, their aim was horribly off. They needed to get closer in order to get a good shot. But the both of them were worried of the consequences if they dared tried to. The car itself had grown quite tired of the two of them just meaninglessly and wanted to get rid of them. The Laytonmobile revealed a jetpack out of it's back and charged it up. Layton and Luke stopped throwing things the second they saw it pop out. They knew they were in trouble now...

"Wait Professor! I have one more plan. Stay here!" Luke picked up the biggest rock he could hold. In that same second, the Laytonmobile sped off in it's jetpack! Nearing towards the two!

"No! Luke, get out of the way before it-"

"Sorry for interrupting Professor but please! I have a plan!" said the boy as he kept his position steady. It was almost as if he was taunting the vehicle. Layton was afraid that if he didn't do something soon, something bad would happen.

"Take this!" said Luke as he threw the rock directly at the engine just as the Laytonmobile was near feet away from him! From what Layton could perceive, Luke intentionally let it fly towards him. The car would be tricked into thinking it would attack Luke, when really it was a trap so the boy could aim more clearly on his chest!

Luke ducked as soon as he could to dodge the car. Meanwhile, the rock entered the engine's insides. It wouldn't be long before the ruptured engine would shut down. Then, just before Luke's eyes. It happened. Just as the body of the vehicle was going to collide with the young boy, lights shined out from the Laytonmobile's chest before the entire thing exploded completely right in front of him!

Luke ran away in an adorable little boy fashioned panic while Layton stood there and watched as parts of the car crashed into the ground. The paranormal engine was destroyed. And the two of them were safe. It was over, it was finally over.

"My boy, from now on. We take the bus." said Layton, chuckling as the both of them watched the car's remains rain the skies. They would call the authorities later, but for now, they decided to just rest.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Layton screamed out of his fantasy, waking up Luke next to him. The Professor was shocked, why on earth would he laugh over the death of the Laytonmobile? The thing was custom-made! How ungentlemanly and out of character for him! Layton soon calmed down, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Luke on the other hand, was more or less annoyed, "Professor, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" he said as he tossed around under the covers. Layton smiled, the boy would never change.

Layton sighed, looking at the clock. It would only be a few more hours till morning and the two would have to go about their daily business again. Unusual for someone like the Professor, he decided that the both of them needed a break after the nonsense they both went through tonight. Layton secretly walked up to the clock and changed the alarm clock from 5:30 AM to 6:30 AM... Hoping Luke wouldn't notice. The man climbed back into bed and fell asleep in seconds.

_Because even gentlemen need a break every now and then._

* * *

**And so ends the Planthome of Terror saga! The main storyline continues next chapter! Can't wait to see you guys there. **

**Review and what not, this took me the entire day to write. T_T**


	10. A Moral Report

**We return to the normal storyline. I spent (yet again) my entire day writing this. In fact, since I was so busy in the morning, I wrote most of it down on two pages! Front and back, just to show you guys how dedicated I am with these stories. I know, I'm not the best writer, I still have some grammar problems and punctuation issues. But it is what it is.**

**A quick reviewer Q&A and we'll get right on with the chapter:**

**Seventh Sunset: Thank you very much! I guess I'm glad that I'm not dead either ^^'', I've just been busy with a LOT of stuff and now things have cooled down so I'm going back into the writing business. Hope you keep reading!**

**In today's chapter: Layton begins to take Luke's future into question and Luke's recent shaky behavior is enough to get him worried. We also learn the consequences of procastination.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - A Moral Report

"The report is due tomorrow. Remember, it has to be aout someone you admire. A role model essentially. I will fail anyone who doesn't have it! Oh! I forgot to mention this a few weeks ago, each student will present their report in front of the class." said the teacher at the desk. She adjusted her hair and went back to grading papers.

The last sentence caused Luke to stiffen up. It was bad enough that the boy forced himself to procastinate writing the report to spend time with the Professor. But now he'll have to present it in front of the class. Not to mention the fact that the report was issued two weeks ago... Yet, the teacher regretted to tell the class that they had to present it until the day before it was due.

Such is the hardships of school was the only excuse Luke could come up with for this. He would try to ask the Professor for help tonight however, one drawback crowded Luke's thoughts.

* * *

Hershel Layton sat at his desk rubbing his eyes. His final class would begin in five minutes. "The class that. . . was not performing as well as the others." was the easiest way Hershel could put it. It was an awful way to end the day. But he knew that a true gentlemen would never give up on those kids.

About a minute or two before class actually started, entered it's first student. Rosetta Stone. The woman who was constantly trying to get on Layton's good side. He didn't know exactly why she did this, though he figured it was so she could get the credits she so deeply required with that good (and a bit flirtatious) behavior.

It never worked. Sure she studied and was very passionate about it. But in general was horrible at her work. As a result, Layton had to flunk her every semester. So she kept repeating and repeating his class. Each year he hoped her writing would change in some way.

It never did. Layton hated to admit it, but it was as if she didn't know a thing about the subject. The Professor sighed, he wondered if Luke would end up like her. But then quickly denied that thought. He knew Luke was a good boy and would always do his work before doing anything else.

Unfortunately, he was wrong this time.

"Hi Professor! " said Rosetta. She made her way to Layton's desk to see what he was up to, "Oh...erm, hello Rosetta. Did you by any chance study for today's test?" said the Professor with some hope in his eyes.

"For once, not at all!" She said with a smile.

Layton went back to grading papers.

**...**

An entire lecture that no one listened to or cared about later. The bell had finally rung. Signaling the end of Hershel's class. Looking at the clock, it was 3:15 PM. His next objective would be to pick up Luke, who was dismissed from school fifteen minutes ago.

However, with every greeting there is a good-bye. And Rosetta being the last to leave, felt it was obligatory to hold up our dear Professor for say. . . Five minutes of his time.

"Hey Professor! You're not really gonna fail me again this semester, are you?" said the woman, standing over Layton to take a peek at her grades, "Rosetta, you scored a six on today's test. I'm afraid you're going to fail again, my dear." said the Professor as he packed up to leave.

"What? But what about the extra points for participation, attendance, and good behavior?" she said as her voice got louder, "I added that. Otherwise you score a two. Those two points went to you writing you rname and today's date on the paper." Layton said as Rosetta walked out the room, pouting. He hated to flunk a student. But what's done is done. The man got up and headed off campus to pick up Luke.

* * *

The boy in question walked back and forth thinking of how he would do his report. First, he needed a role model, somebody he looked up to. At first he thought about writing it on the Professor. But he was aware he had homework due. And a result was under the impression that Luke had already finished it. He would be busted for sure! He needed an alternative role model. And fast. In less than twenty four hours he would have to present a report that was supposed to have been done two weks ago with the quality that doesn't shout, "THIS ENTIRE THING WAS WRITTEN THE DAY BEFORE IT WAS DUE!"

Luke turned his head to the street, noticing a bright red car. The oddly-shaped roof confirmed his suspicions, it was the Professor.

Luke decided to sit down on the steps to appear as normal as possible so the Professor wouldn't question his motives. He also put on the cheekiest smile on his face to top it all off. His mentor could only wonder what was going on with him.

The Laytonmobile stopped in front of Luke and Layton opened his door for him, "Ah, hello there Luke. I'm done teaching for today, so are you just going to sit there or are you going to climb in?" Layton said, chuckling. Luke snapped from his thoughts and jumped in. Layton started up the car and they were on their way home.

"Luke, is something the matter? You're being awfully quiet today." said the Professor, ever since the boy was put in his hands, he had grown more protective than usual. Layton never really took care of a child before, It was all a blur to him and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't mess up. Luke's reaction on the other hand, was something more than a blur.

"EVERYTHING'S FINE PROFESSOR, REALLY REALLY FINE, NO PROBLEMS HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA..." said Luke with a tone of voice that almost caused Layton to swerve. Despite the boy's words, the man could tell something was wrong. He decided that he would confront him about it when they get home.

* * *

Luke sat in his room, thinking of a solution to his problem. He could write about his father, Clark Triton. Except he really wasn't on good terms with him most of the time, and the concept overall seemed generic and cliche.

Out of nowhere, Luke heard a faint growl. It was his stomach. He hadn't eaten a thing since lunch . He would've gotten something to eat hours ago, but he feared that the Professor would bring up the outburst he had made in the car.

The boy finally gave in, he had no other options and he was really hungry. He had to tell the Professor of his procastination. Sure he might get mad at him, but a poor grade is better than no grade. He walked out of his room and downstairs.

Peeking into Layton's study, Luke could make out a dark figure sitting in the armchair faced away from him and drinking tea. He crept in, thinking of what he would say. He slowly went step after step deeper into the room, only a master of hearing would be able to tell Luke was sneaking in.

"Oh, hello Luke. Is there something you need? I'm quite busy at the moment but I'll procastinate to assist you." said the Professor. He didn't even move from his chair. Luke was so shocked that he held onto the closest thing his hand could reach, which happened to be a stack of books. Almost immediately did both he and the stack tumble over to the ground.

"My word, just what is going on here Luke?" said the boy's mentor. Both of them sat down for a minute to stack everything back up. The Professor felt that it was time to ask just what was going on with his apprentice.

It just so happened that they both decided to speak at the same time, Layton apologized being the gentleman that he is, and let Luke speak first, "Well, Professor... I was just wondering if. . . I could learn more about you."

"Learn more about me? That's flattering Luke, really it is. But why on earth would you want to?" said the Professor, he turned his chair to face Luke and sat down, "It's for this report that's due tomorr -"

"Report? I thought you already turned that in when it was first issued two weeks ago, didn't you?" Layton said. This was the moment of truth. Both were beggining to fear about eachother. Over the silliest things too, the Professor was starting to fear that Luke was going to end up rebelling against him and this was just the first step before it would happen. Or worse, end up like Rosetta. Luke on the other hand, feared that the Professor would go insane if he had told him the whole story.

How wrong the both of them were, "Er well. No. Not really, I procastinated on doing it because I wanted to spend more time with you. Now it's coming back to haunt me and, I need to know more about you to do it!" Luke said, looking at the floor to cover his shame.

"Oh! I thought that. Nevermind, it was a foolish thought. Anyways, Luke. I understand how much you care about becomming a true gentleman. However, the art of procastinating is evil indeed. Take note, my boy. Believe me, when I was your age. I tried it once so I could get smaller irrelevant things out of the way first."

"And what happened Professor?" Luke said, he sat down with his legs crossed in front of him, "It was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. Listen, nobody is perfect. And everybody ends up making the same mistakes once or twice. I know now that all you wanted was a little peace and quiet for the two of us. But, a true gentleman does what he is told to do when he is asked to do it. No matter how far away the deadline is. Back to you then, you wanted to learn more about me so you can finish the report then?" **(A/N: Hear that, writers? Stop waiting and write. Those chapters aren't going to update themselves you know. w)**

"Definitely! If it's alright with you, that is." said the boy, Layton nodded in response and told him to stay there. He walked to the bookshelf and took out a book that had his infamous "L" insigna on it, "This book chronicles just about everything there is to know about me. It's comprised of journals that I write in throughout my adventures. **(A/N: Think of the Journal feature that's in every one of the games.) **

**...**

It took hours for Luke to finally finish, even with the Professor's help. Normally, he did not approve of staying up late. But this was an exception. As Luke finished it, Layton went to the kitchen to get tea for the both of them. When he came back, he was treated to the rising chest of the boy. He had fallen asleep with his head using the armchair's rest as a pillow.

Layton smiled and placed the tea on his desk. As he took his cup from the tray he realized something. Over the course of helping Luke he forgot about his own work! He looked over to see a bunch of un-graded papers just waiting for his signature of approval. He sighed and went back to working on them. Unfortunately, he fell asleep alongside Luke ten minutes later.

* * *

"And that is why I like air." said the student as he finished presenting his report. The entire class clapped awkwardly and the teacher was dumbfounded by how insipid his subject was about.

"Thank you Max for that...rather bizarre presentation, next up is Luke Triton." as soon as she said that, Luke got up and walked to the front of the class. He felt good about what he had written down and was ready to finally get this thing over with.

_"Well, my report is on the great archaeology professor, Hershel Layton..."_

* * *

**I'll leave Luke's full presentation up to you to interpret. I hope it wasn't too short. Hopefully Luke will know better than to procastinate on his work from now on, and you should too! Or else you'll end up doing it the day before the deadline and up having it not up to par with what you had in mind!**

**See you guys next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Night Terrors Part 1

**Time for another chapter! :D We're going on and on and on! **

**EDIT: So apparently I'm wrong and I should never trust English translations of anything ever again (Or at least anything Luke sets up as a decoy...). But really, do you expect me to tap on a simple typewriter or go and kill a specter, which sounds more interesting, amirite? Let's just place an edit here and there and we'll be good to go.**

**Anyways, in today's chapter we deal with the phenomena known as the "Night Terror".**

**Don't know what a night terror is? From Wikipedia: A night terror, also known as a sleep terror, incubus attack, or pavor nocturnus, is a parasomnia disorder that predominantly affects**_** children**_**, causing feelings of terror or dread, typically occur in the first few hours of sleep during stage 3 or 4 NREM sleep.**

**Let us begin tonight's chapter. (Which is a two-parter by the way.) PS: This is another chapter I wrote most of during my day, over three pages of it on line paper being transmitted to words! How exciting!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Night Terrors Part 1

London was always more peaceful at night time. There was something about it that separated it from it's daytime counterpart. It was a celestial night as the moon's illumination shined brightly on London's decorative architecture.

A faint light fog roamed about the streets. Everyone had long gone inside. They shut themselves in their homes, for a peacefuls lumber ventured their way. However, one flat still had it's lights on.

For Professor Hershel Layton, this was a calm relief from the hustle and bustle of London during the day. The only downside was that this signaled the time to retreat to his quarters for a good nights rest.

Layton stared at the clock, 1:28 AM. If Rosa was here she'd fuss over Layton's midnight run. Lucky for him, she had long since gone home and would return to his residence for another day of cleaning in the morning.

Luke had also went to bed, or so Hershel thought. The man sat up in his armchair, grading papers wasn't something Hershel had in mind for spending tonight. And on such a glorious looking night too.

He blew out the fire that lit his study and walked into the living room. From here, Hershel could see how the night was treating the city. It looked absolutely astonishing, Layton had declared. He blew out the light and slowly made his way up the stairs to get some shut eye.

It was here that Layton first heard it. A whimpering noise. The kind of noise that defined fear. A startled Professor looked around, determined to find the source of the sound.

He held the candle that lit his way closely. He thought about possibly culprits, among the first of which being a stray animal. **(A/N: Oh boy, here we go again...Just kidding!) **Or perhaps it was just his imagination. Layton was starting to doubt that he had heard such a noise, and was about to dismiss it's existence when he heard it again.

For some reason, the whimpers got louder as Hershel got closer to Luke's room. He could make out quiet mumbling as well. Hershel's fears were confirmed as he stood in front of the boy's door. Looking at the thin plate that gave authority to the room's purpose, he could make out a string of text that read, "LUKE'S ROOM - - DO NOT ENTER... Unless you're the Professor, in which case please knock!"

Hershel chuckled at the light humor, The boy had a good sense of humor. But not in this case apparently. The whimpering got louder, and Hershel could not wait much longer. He twisted the knob and entered Luke's room. His light shined on various things, from clothes to toys to discarded objects. Only when he made out a familiar tossing and turning Luke, did Layton tense up and run towards him.

"Ugh...Ohh...D-dad. No. Mom...Mom...Don't hit...Mom..." Luke continued to fuss about his bed, "He must be having a nightmare of some sort." Layton declared to no one in particular. Walking closer to the boy, he noticed that Mr. Bear was on the floor.

"Luke? Luke, my boy. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Layton gently shook the child, he didn't seem to be budging. Just tossing more and mumbling subtle but odd context. Despite that, Layton continued his efforts.

"MURDERER!" Luke shouted, snapping from his sleep. He sent a karate chop straight to the Professor's face in an act of self-defense, "Oh! Oh...I-it's just you, Professor... For a second I thought I was back in Misthallery...Hehe...Sorry about that!" Luke said with a red face. Layton rubbed his wound and looked at the boy.

"It's quite alright, my boy. Now, what exactly seems to be the problem?" the Professor's ever kind and gentle voice soothed Luke from his paranoid episode. He bent down to the boy's level and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Ugh. I think I was having that dream_ again_..."

The ending word to that sentence made Layton think for a minute, "Dream? Going by your reaction to it, my boy. This was certainly something far worse than a dream. What on earth was going on?"

"Oh. Was I tossing and turning?" said Luke. The Professor's following nod worried him, "Oh...Sorry Professor, it's just..." The boy looked up at his mentor with a stern look on his face, "If I tell you this, will you promise to keep it to yourself and not tell anyone?" Luke seemed serious. Layton placed a finger on his own mouth.

"Not a word, besides. A true gentleman always keeps a promise!" said the Professor, he bent over and picked up Mr. bear. Giving it to Luke, he felt calm, "Well...Ever since I can remember. My parents have argued with each other. Sometimes over the most ridiculous things! It saddens me Professor, it really does. They seem like a really cute pair, but when stuff goes down. It really does go down. That's why I thought I was in Misthallery for a slight second. Their voices reminded me of home."

"I see. Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?" said Layton. He knew Clark, he was a good man. But he was known to have a variety of anger issues when things did not go the way he planned. He was unaware if Clark was violent in these situations, but doubted it as Luke didn't appear at first glance to be injured in any way during their first meeting.

"Well, sometimes I would just lie in my room to drown out the noise. It would eventually stop. But it didn't matter, in a few hours it would just start up again. Ever since then i would occasionally have nightmares about it. But now that I'm with you. O-or um, well. Now that I'm your apprentice. I've been starting to dream about it less and less."

"Hmm. Luke get up please. Let's continue this discussion in the dining room. I'll make us some tea as well." Layton stepped out of the Luke's room. The boy got out of his bed a few seconds later, clad in pajamas. He took Mr. Bear with him as he walked out with a yawn.

Layton crept into the kitchen, which was just beyond the dining room. If not the next room over. He prepared the tea and sat down. He had a good few minutes before it would be ready for consumption.

A few seconds later, the Professor heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. Luke grogily walked into the dining room and sat down across from Layton. He placed Mr. Bear on either side chair of him. He placed his chin on his palm and let out another yawn.

"Now Luke, you say you're having nightmares becase of your parents' constant bickering?" said the Professor. He took a sip of his tea and waited for the boy's response to his analysis on the situation.

"Yes. I try to forget about it, but it always happens to me at least once a month. Actually, you're the only one that knows about it. Not even my mom knows I have these dreams." Luke broke the gentleman's code for a minute and held his cup with both of his hands, not using the handle's gripping abilities. He stared into the liquid as the Professor cleared his throat.

"My boy, I believe what we're dealing with here is a very serious matter. Especially since this isn't the first time you've experienced this. But, allow me to tell you this." Layton got out of his chair and walked over to Luke, "Your father is a good man. He means well and serves to protect his family. He is by no means a vile, cruel, heartless man. I know that, and you know that. I'm sure that eventually, you will be in good terms with him. It just takes time." Layton walked back to his chair and finished his tea with his final sip.

"I know, I know Professor but... sometimes I wish he was a bit more...like...you. With you being a gentleman and all,.." said Luke, looking down at the floor. His now empty tea cup was placed aside.

Layton was surprised, to say the least. There were moments where he doubted he was doing a good job at being a mentor. But as he himself once said, a true gentleman never gives up on anyone or anything. However, he was shocked at the fact that his apprentice of only a few weeks (About a month starting next Monday.) just subtly told him that he preferred him over his own father. Layton pulled his hat over his eyes, this was no small feat.

"Oh. I see Luke, Hmm..." Layton closed his eyes and began to think, "My boy. I have an idea. Dr. Schrader once studied to become a therapist before settling to become an archeologist, How's about we pay him a visit to see if he can put a more valid diagnosis on your situation?"

"Well...I suppose it can't hurt. Let's do it Professor!" Luke said, he was more awake now and ready to tackle anything! Layton on the other hand, was starting to have drousiness overcome him, "Not now my boy, it is far too late. First thing tomorrow morning after breakfast. We'll make our way over there. Understood?"

"Understood Professor! Now...um, can I ask you something...?" Luke asked, he looked back to the floor again. Twiddling his thumbs together and clapping his feet. Layton chuckled and replied as he placed their empty cups in the sink.

"Why of course Luke, what is it then?" the boy's mentor washed the cups properly. Afterwards he quickly dried them and sat back down, "W-well...whenever I have these nightmares...I...I...I get kind of scared...Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight Professor? Please!" said the boy, his face was red again. As according to him, this wasn't the usual request of a ten year old. My, my, just how wrong he was.

At first Layton was confused, but he understood why the boy would need a sleeping buddy and nodded, "But of course Luke. Anyways, it's getting far too late. Let's go back upstairs, we'll deal with this problem in the morning." Layton was about to walk to the living room when a small hand found it's way into his. He looked down and saw Luke, his face was still red. The Professor understood what he wanted before he even said it. Walking Luke upstairs, the two fo them entered Layton's room. The Professor immediately conked out and fell to the comfort of his bed, "G-good night Luke." were the last words Layton managed to say before sleep claimed it's first victim.

Luke climbed into the other side of the bed, slowly falling asleep. He grasped Mr. Bear beside him, with him, he doubted that he would anymore nightmares tonight, "Good night Professor." said the boy.

_And they both fell asleep soon after._

* * *

**And so ends part one of this two-parter! Will Schrader be able to diagnose Luke's situation using his past abilities? Find out next time! Read and review please! It makes me extremely happy to see that people like what I write ^_^. If you don't review, I'LL GOBBLE YOUR SOUL! Ask a question as well, I'll answer it in the next chapter's session of Reviewer Q&A!**

**See you next chapter guys!**


	12. Night Terrors Part 2

**Alright, let's start the next chapter!**

**Quick Reviewer Q&A and we'll get to your entertainment:**

**Seishini97: ENGLISH TRANSLATOOORS! I've edited the story for your approval, apparently I mislooked that typewriter thing. Oh well, the teddy bear stood out more because it was connected to a puzzle, whilst that typewriter was just a generic object that could be optionally tapped on. BUT Y'KNOOOOOOW...**

**In today's chapter: Schrader gives a more "accurate" diagnosis on why Luke is having those vivid dreams. And why they're specifically about his parents.**

**So, without further ado.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Night Terrors Part Two

Layton awoke in a daze. The scenary around him was flashing before his eyes, and for a minute, startled him. Once everything came into view, he rubbed his eyes as his surroundings came into place. In seconds he remembered the events that took place last night. He looked to his left, the sleeping figure that was Luke Triton was covered from head-to-toe in blankets. His cap was placed atop the nightstand on his side, something Layton didn't do. Even while he was sleeping he kept his top hat on!

According to the clock on the nightstand on Layton's side, it was five in the morning. In a few hours the both of them would have to go about their daily business. Thankfully, today was a Friday. and the Professor knew they both deserved it. Especially after the previous night. As the thought came to his mind, it reminded him that he promised to take Luke to Schrader's this afternoon.

Layton decided he would call his own mentor once at the University to inform him of the situation. In the meantime, he got out of bed and slipped out of his room. Opting to give Luke the rest he so deeply required.

The Professor made his way downstairs past the living room into his study. A stack of ungraded papers lay there, the papers that were supposed to be graded the night before. But instead said night was spent attending to his apprentice. It was all worth it though if it meant he understood the boy more, Layton declared in his mind.

He sat down in his armchair, Rosa would not be here for about two more hours. And Luke would still be asleep for at least another half hour. Picking up his usual grading utensils, Hershel went back to work.

**...**

"Luke, Luke? Wake up then! Your breakfast isn't going to eat itself you know!" Rosa said with a hint of exaggeration in her voice, kindly requested by Hershel to wake up the boy. She stepped into the room and cleaned up any messes she found. Which normally would be impossible as Layton had "strict protocals'' on what was deemed "trash" and what wasn't. The maid figured that was just a thing about being a professor. Picking up what she could, (Which was very little.) she dusted off one of Hershel's shelves and walked over to Luke.

She gently shook the boy in order for him to open his eyes. On the third shook, his eyes opened slowly, "Uggggh...Rosa...N-not now Rosa. It's, it's. What time is it anyway?" Luke yawned a quite adorable yawn and sat up. Rosa walked up to the windows and opened them for a hint of fresh air, "Why it's seven 'o clock! You musn't waste a minute Luke, the Professor wants to have a chat with ya! Something about last night. Besides, I've made hot cakes. You wouldn't want to miss out on that, would ya now?"

"S-seven?..Not..that bad..I'll just sleep for another minute or t- HOT CAKES! DID YOU SAY HOT CAKES?" Luke's eyes immediately went starry. The boy snapped from his dreariness and jumped straight out of Layton's bed, he then dashed out of the room and quickly down the stairs!

"HOT CAKES HOT CAKES HOT CAKES HOT CAKES HOT CAKES HOT CAKES HOT C- Aaah!" Luke's obsession with the particular breakfast food had backfired and caused him to trip just as he was entering the dining room!

The Professor just happened to be sitting in said room, drinking tea. As soon as he saw Luke slip, he sprang into action. (With his tea cup still in grasp!) He took a dive and just barely managed to catch Luke in his arms. Unfortunately, his tea wasn't so lucky. The liquid flew out of the cup as a result of the dive, and it had a new target: Layton and Luke!

For some reason, Layton had also prepared for this, and swiftly manuevered his tea cup so it carefully received each drop back! They both sighed with relief.

**...**

After the two had settled down, (And after Luke received a stack of pancakes.) Layton broke the silence, "Luke. Are you still feeling. . . intimidated by those dreams?". The Professor took a sip of his tea and held the brim of his top hat.

"I'm doing fine Professor. But there has to be some reason as to why I'm having them. It just doesn't add up." said the boy, he took a bite of his breakfast and looked up at his mentor, "Which is why we're going down to Schrader's once you get back from school. I feel as if there's something going on to cause these dreams as well, and they seem to be bugging you while you're sleeping. Which is no good if you plan on being a gentleman."

"Got it, Professor. I'll get ready after finishing eating." Layton nodded in response and stepped out, as the newspaper boy was just nearing their street.

* * *

"And that's how komodo dragons are linked to more than seventy-five percent of the Rodent Kingdom's female population." Luke and the rest of his class were baffled by Max's odd speech of how rodents and reptiles were once one in the same. Or, according to him, at least seventy-five percent.

"Thank you Max for that...unique presentation...even though this was clearly a history assignment, not a science report..." said the teacher with a sigh, the last sentence coming out in quiet mumbles.

Luke couldn't pay attention, he stared outside the window for what seemed to be an eternity. He hoped that by the end of the day, those dreams about his parents would finally be put to rest.

That afternoon, Layton picked up Luke just as he always did. Except this time, they took an alternative route and drove into the city, heading towards the flat of Dr. Andrew Schrader. During this trip, neither said a word to each other. Both of them could only hope that this ''apointment'' would help Luke somehow.

When they finally reached the flat, it was Layton who decided it was time to say something, "Let's hope this works then, Luke." The boy looked up at his mentor, he nodded. The two stepped out of the Laytonmobile and entered the building.

"Ah, Hershel! Why I didn't think you'd be coming this early! Come in, come in!" said Andrew as he opened the door. He peeked his head out and looked in both directions of the hallway, "You brought the items I requested, right?"

"Hello Andrew, and yes, I did bring them. But what exactly are they for?" Hershel said as he and Luke stepped in. Immediately both could tell that Andrew's flat looked...different from their last visit. It looked more, spiritual.

"Why, they're for contacting the spirits that are contaminating young Luke's mind! The actual process is quite fuzzy in my mind, but I still remember the basics. Now set the dead flower petals around the room and make a circle, please." said Schrader. Layton was confused about what he was getting at, nevertheless. He began spreading the petals around the room in a circle.

"Yes, so far so good. Now little Luke, put the bone necklace on. Hershel could you hang the rabbit's foot on the ceiling fan?" Schrader's requests were getting a little strange. Then again, the Professor should have expected something odd from his mentor when he got the items he wanted in the first place.

"Umm, okay." mumbled Luke as he slipped on the bone necklace, he had no idea where this was going at. Hershel hung the rabbit's foot on the ceiling fan whilst Andrew filled up the antique pot with boiling water.

"We're just about finished, Luke step into the petal circle then. Hershel you're going to have to step out of the way." Schrader stepped into the circle too, the antique pot in his hands.

"SPIRITS THAT PLAGUE LUKE'S MIND. IT IS I, DOCTOR ANDREW SCHRADER! HEAR ME NOW! VANISH AND NEVER HURT THIS POOR BOY EVER AGAIN!" the room began to shake violently.

"Andrew! What's going on?" Layton yelled, he fell to the floor. The room started experiencing heavy winds, Andrew hoped he didn't conjour up the wrong procedure by mistake, "Don't be frightened Hershel, it's all a part of the plan!"

The hot water that was simmering in the pot began to bubble vigourously, "It's working! It's working!" The petals began to float in the air. They circled the Doctor and Luke rapidly, "P-Professor! What's going on!"

"I haven't a single clue!" the pot was looked like it was going to explode any minute! Schrader wasn't even sure if he could hold onto it much longer, "Only a few more seconds Hershel. Stand guard!"

The water in the pot eventually built enough steam. It then erupted from it's container as if it were a geyser, "WOAH!". Luke fell to the ground on his bum. As soon as all of the water had escaped the pot, everything stopped. The wind had settled. The petals floated towards the ground. And the shaking had stopped.

"Just what on earth was that, Andrew?" Layton stood up and came to his senses, "It's a method of spiritual therapy, my dear Hershel. And we're not done yet." the Doctor pointed to the water, which had not come to the ground yet. It just stayed there in mid-air. It was like looking through a window, except of course, in this case the window is a liquid.

The water suddenly began to spin, and it kept spinning and spinning. Soon it had manifested itself into two separate bubbles in front of their very eyes, "A-are we done yet?" said a very confused Luke.

"Almost." replied the Doctor. The bubbles flew towards him and Luke. Encasing both of them into a watery prison, "Wait, wait. What's going on now, Andrew?" the Professor ran up to the bubbles.

"Sorry Hershel, only one person per bubble. And there's only two. We'll meet back up with you soon!" said Schrader. Before Layton could reply, both of the bubbles disappeared in a flash!

"My word..." said Layton. The only thing he could do now was wait and hope that his apprentice and mentor would return safely.

* * *

Luke awoke in a empty white room. The bubbles were gone and he found himself lying on a folded chair, "H-huh...what's going on? Oh! Doctor. I didn't see you there." Looking to his right, he could see the Doctor writing on a notepad.

"Why hello Luke! Before you ask where were at, I'll tell you! We are inside your mind. I suppose what Hershel regretted to tell you was what exactly I was studying when I attempted to become a therapist. I was studying to become a spiritual therapist I tell you! To enter one's mind and truly seek out the source of his or her problems! Using the ritual we did back in my flat, we have sucessfully manifested ourselves as lucid entities traveling in the deep complex highway that is your mind!" said the Doctor, who was talking at an alarmng rate. He coughed and hacked as soon as he finished his speech.

"In my mind? Wow!" Luke jumped off the chair and walked up to the lone window in the room. From there, he saw a memories beyond memories speeding by. The white room was traveling at a steady pace and seemed to keep up with the memories shooting by it.

"Oh, and Luke. I've been studying some of the memories roaming about here while you were asleep. I believe I know what's your problem now." said Schrader. He walked up to the boy as he spoke, but it took a while for him to catch up. Such is the life of an elderly person.

"It seems that the reason you're having these dreams is because of your deep attachment to your parents. Or, your mother, per say. You're not having a dream or a nightmare. What you're having is what they call. A night terror. Your department from your parents has caused an uproar in your mind because this new lifestyle is something it isn't used to experiencing. As a result the uproar has turned evil and you're having night terrors about your parents simply because the uproar wishes to retreat back to the usual life you once had. Or at the very least, would like to remind you that you have parents. In other words, your attachment to your mother is causing you to have night terrors." Saying every word at quite a rapid pace, Schrader began to hack and cough again as Luke took in the explaination.

"That seems plausible, but wait. Does that mean I'm doomed to have these night terrors forever! And how come I've had these dreams long before the Professor appointed me as his apprentice?" said Luke. He looked up at the Doctor with anticipation for his reply.

"I suppose it was a warning that Hershel would soon arrive. And the uproar assumed that he was a malicious person. And would try to take you away from your parents. The only solution I can come up with is to find a suitable person who can replace the role of your parents for now until you must return back home, little Luke." yet again, the Doctor began to cough and hack.

"A person to replace the role of my parents while I'm in London...but who..?" Luke sat down in the folded chair to think, "Well to be honest. I don't know. I didn't study THAT much on therapy you know. The only thing I can tell you is that the sooner you find him or her. The sooner the night terrors will cease! Anyways, you better wake up. _I don't think my spiritual bond with your mind will hold much longer..."_

_longer..._

_longer..._

_longer..._

_Did you hear me boy? I said longer!_

* * *

"Luke...Luke...Luke? Get up, my boy." When Luke came to his senses, he found himself just outside of Schrader's flat. The Professor was sitting next to him on a bench, "Oh, Professor! I didn't notice you there for a second, what happened?"

"Well, you and the Doctor disappeared in thin air. When you returned a few minutes later, Schrader explained what he thought was causing your night terrors, as he puts it. You didn't want to wake up so I decided to leave him to his studies and I carried you outside. Thus, here we are." Layton said.

Luke didn't respond, he was too busy thinking about what Schrader had said about the solution to getting rid of the night terrors, "Well. I know we've both had a long day. How's about we go out for ice cream? My treat." said the Professor. With a voice as gentle as that, how could Luke turn down the offer?

After Luke agreed to his offer, he looked outside the Laytonmobile's window. Still thinking about what the Doctor had told him. He looked at Layton, whose eyes were focused on the road. Before returning to his position by the window.

_"Someone to replace the role of my parents while I'm here..."_

* * *

**And so ends the chapter! Sorry if it kinda sucked. I was stumped on how to make the "therapy" interesting. But I came around, oh, I came around! Please read and review! **

**NEXT TIME: The Professor and Luke have a "fishy" encounter with an old friend from the past. **


	13. A Miracle in the Waters

**Sorry for a chapter update on the same day! But I promised myself that the last chapter would be uploaded Friday. Hehe, guess that didn't go too well ^^''. Anyways, here's another chapter.**

**Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's see what mess our gentlemanly duo will get in this time! This is a short chapter however, I must admit...**

**In today's second chapter: Layton and Luke have a "fishy" encounter with an old friend from the past.**

**P.S: I was listening to this wonderful piece from The Last Specter as I wrote: http:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v =pmPZqLepG9A**

* * *

Chapter 13 - A Miracle in the Waters

A quiet Sunday afternoon usually warrants for a peaceful occasion to take place on the same day. For Layton, this was just a simple picnic in the park. Despite the basic principal, Luke wouldn't have it any other way.

And on such a blissful Sunday afternoon at that. No hooligans running about. No mischief. Coupled with the bright yellow hue that was London's afternoon sky. The lovely tranquility put Hershel and his apprentice at ease. Their picnic spot was near a stream. The picnic blanket and surrounding grass received shade courtesy of the looming tree above it. It was here that the Professor laid his back for rest. Luke sat on the edge of the blanket, taking a big bite into his sandwich. And smiling when the taste delightfully fulfilled his expectations. Despite his youth, he had a big apetite. A puzzle even the great Professor couldn't solve.

"Thanks again for this picnic, Professor! It seems really nice around here! Why do you think that?" The boy took another bite of his sandwich. It was so sweet that he was afraid to admit that soon it would be gone from his hands, "I'm glad you asked, my boy. Why, I believe it's the atmosphere. Who would want to ruin such a lovely afternoon? Everyone seems to be having a good time. And I don't think anyone would want to ruin that for anyone else. Wouldn't you say, Luke?" Layton took a sip of the tea he brought.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there Professor. Today's the kinda day where you don't feel like doing anything but relaxing!" Luke said, he took one final bite of his sandwich and kicked back on the ground, crossing his legs and placing his arms behind the back of his head.

Layton chuckled and looked at the clouds in the sky, "I certainly hope nothing bad erupts to possibly ruin today's picnic. Ah, I shouldn't worry. On a day like this, I doubt anything could go wrong."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Professor! Anything could happen. Though, then again...Maybe not, hee hee!" Luke giggled and turned around to lie on his stomach. He grabbed another sandwich and stuffed a quarter of it in his mouth.

"Now, now Luke. I know you may have an apetite. But too much could cause a stomach ache." said Layton. Luke gobbled the sandwich up in another bite, "I'm sorry Professor. But these sandwiches are just so good! Just one more, please? One more and I'll stop! I promise!" the boy placed a hand on his chest to symbolise his promise. Layton thought about it. Nodding soon after, "Well. I suppose. But just one more, unders-" Layton was cut short by Luke eating the next sandwich in one bite.

"-tand... Wait a moment. What's that?" Layton finished his sentence. But before he could say anything else, something shining in the nearby stream caught his attention, "Hm? What is it Professor?" said Luke. He turned to lie on his back with his leg propped up in the air.

"I thought I saw something in the stream down there. Luke, would you mind going down there to see what it is? Inform me if it happens to be dangerous. A true gentleman doesn't let others get hurt. Even people he doesn't even know. A gentleman should initially care for everyone he meets."

"I'll try to remember that, and 'kay Professor!" Luke got up to his feet and ran down the hill towards the stream. The Professor looked up at the clouds again, thinking about a particular subject.

"Someone to replace the role of his parents while he's in London.." whispered Layton. Truth be told. He wondered how long it would be until Luke would realize who the person to fit the role really was, "Is that really what Andrew sees me as to Luke?"

"Professor! Professor! Come look! It's amazing! Profess- oof!...Professor!" shouted Luke as he ran up the hill, tripping due to the steep slope. But he got up and continued to try to get Layton's attention.

"Huh? What is it then, my boy?" Luke got a hold of his mentor's arm and pointed to the stream, escorting the Professor to what was making the water shine, "You'll never believe it Professor! It's back! It came back!" Luke said with a cheer.

"What, what? What's back, Luke?" They both reached the stream and that's when he saw it, "See? See! He's back! He found his way to London! This stream must be connected to Misthallery!" Luke cheered again, jumping around and even doing a little dance.

Layton chuckled at the cute scene his apprentice was making. He stared into the water, and there it was. He saw it. The thing that Luke found so important that he just HAD to get his mentor's approval of.

It was the fish from their adventure in Misthallery. According to the researcher who studied there, the species was nicknamed "The Miracle Fish" due to it's vivid color.

"See? It's the fishy!" Luke got on his knees and looked down at the reflective water. It immediately noticed Luke and splashed some water around, "My word...It is the fish!But what is it doing here?" Layton questioned. The fish swam to the edge of the stream and squirted water at Luke's cheek, "Hee hee! St-stop it! That tickles!" Luke giggled and sat down to play with his old friend. Layton remembered that Luke had a connection with animals. And was glad that he was letting it shine.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we keep him with us for a while again, Professor? Please! We can't just leave him here, he's a rare species of fish and risks capture!" said Luke with a stern look and a finger pointing in the air. Though Layton knew that was only an excuse so they could keep the fish with them.

"Oh Luke. Why on earth would you ever think I would deny such a request? A true gentleman doesn't put the lives of an animal in danger, especially if it's a _rare_ species like you said." said the Professor, he smiled at Luke's attachment to the fish. It would be wrong to keep him from his aquatic buddy. Coming up with no other solution, Layton gave in to Luke's pleas.

"Well Luke, if it really matters that much to you...then. I'll allow you to keep him for the time being. But! He's your resonsibility, my boy. You are to watch over him and care for him just as you should with every other animal you come across with. Do you understand?" said the Professor as he settled down the "usual rules" that always came up during a time like this.

"Yes sir!" Luke put an arm to his forehead. He then pulled out a plastic bag from his book bag and gently gathered the fish into it. There was enough water to fill the bag up completely. More than enough for the fish to survive until they got home. Luke then placed the bag down and hugged his mentor hard, "Thank you thank you thank you!" the boy squealed.

"Haha, no problem my boy. Now, how's about we get back up the hill? Perhaps I might even let you have another sandwich..." Layton's blackmail made Luke go starry-eyed, "Another sandwich? Really!'' The boy picked up the "Miralce Fish" in it's bag and ran up the hill before Layton even took another step, "My word. His energy sure is a staple in his character." At least he was happier than he was back in Misthallery. It made the Professor wonder if their time together caused Luke to revert back to his cheery personality rather than the sarcastic and quiet boy he once was.

Layton started his way up the hill. He thought more about what Andrew had told him. Was it really right for him to consider being that to Luke? He brushed aside the thought and focused himself on the picnic, "Now, now Luke. There's plenty of food to go around."

_Although with Luke's apetite, he wasn't sure how much longer the food would last._

* * *

**And so ends this quickie of a chapter with an old friend accompanying the duo once more! Remember to read and review! It makes me really happy w. I do have one minor problem that I would like to ask of you guys to help with.**

**It's simple enough: What's the fish's name?**

**Whichever name I like the most, I'll use in the next chapter :D! Deal?**

**NEXT TIME: Layton and Luke head down to the London market. But the return of a certain ''bird-like demon'' turns this place from an ordinary shopping district into another mystery for the duo! A three-parter!**


	14. Revival of the Raven Part 1

**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!...I guess. Sorry for the lateness! I meant to update yesterady but...Well you know...DEADLINES. Time for another chapter. And the start of our first major arc, "The Black Raven" arc! Originally I thought to make this to be three parts long, but I'm going to go ahead and extend it to four parts. Let's start a quick reviewer Q&A and we'll get straight to the point. **

**RoseKiss23: Thank you for the compliments! Please continue to read the series and review regularly!**

**In today's chapter: Layton, Luke, and Emmy pay a visit to London's market district. Only to cross paths with the mysterious Black Raven once again. Who seems to be up to his old tricks.**

**P.S: I forgot to mention this back when I started this fic back up (Back in Chapter 9). Since The Last Specter is now out, all Japanese names will now be using their English counterparts. I can't be bothered to edit previous chapters though. What's done is done.**

**WARNING: This arc has some spoilers for The Last Specter. So I'll spread the warnings like pepper seasoning and you can scroll over 'em like a piece of cake, deal?**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Revival of the Raven Part 1

Emmy Altava sped down the streets of London on the Emmycycle at quite a risky speed. She had made plans the previous day to meet the Professor at his home. Nearby pedestrians yelled at her or ran in the midst of forthcoming danger, cars that she passed by honked at her loudly.

She mentally apologized for the ruckus she was causing, and continued toward the Professor's home. She wasn't too far. If one were to estimate, you could say she only had a block or two left to go.

**...**

The Professor in question was resting on his living room couch. Quite tired from his rendevous the previous night. Books were scattered everywhere, as were balled-up sheets of paper, empty tea cups, the works. It was a mess, and for Hershel, it was extremely ungentlemanly of him.

The same couldn't be said for Luke. Who was surprisngly calm today, all cooped up in his room. Ever since they recovered the Miracle Fish from the Park. He had been the responsible boy he promised his mentor he'd be. And was taking good care of him.

Now don't get the man wrong, the Professor wasn't fully asleep. That would be ungentlemanly of him considering the time. He was just resting because last night had apparently been a doozy for him.

"My word...Ugh, I really should start to clean the place up." Layton got up from the couch and surveyed his surroundings. It was a mess. He couldn't even remember what exactly happened last night. He could only hope that after finishing all his work that he somehow ended up crashing on the couch.

"Ah. It's worse than I thought. Did I really leave this many books out?" Hershel trudged through the mess he made. Picking up book after book as to not give Rosa a hard time with cleaning it herself.

The maid and secretary he was referring to made her way into the room, "Oi! Why Hershel. Up again studying weren't ya? I've said it once and I'll say it again! That's not the slightest bit healthy for you or your eyes!"

"I know Rosa. I'm fully aware. Fortunately I'm just about done...for now, that is." Hershel and Rosa then spent the next few minutes tidying the place up, conversing about various subjects to past the time while doing so.

"Oh! Professor, I forgot to mention. Emmy called earlier. She's going to come over to discuss various violent acts of some rubbish hooligan roaming about and whatnot." said Rosa, turning her head to face his.

"Ah, I see. I suppose I'd better prepare for her arrival the-"

"No need, Professor! I'm already here!" announced Emmy, cutting Layton short. She shut the door and walked in, ready to tell the Professor why she came here in the first place.

"I see that. So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Layton. The three of them sat down for better comfort, cleaning the spots where they were to sit from any cluttering trash first.

"Well, I came here as fast as I could. Reason being because I heard from the Inspector that something was afoot down at the Market." said Emmy, "And how exactly does this tie me in? Not that I don't care. Just asking." the Professor grabbed a tea cup and attempted to sip it. It was then that he realized it was empty since last night. He quietly returned it to it's proper spot and pulled his top hat over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Rumor has it that the perpatrator is a demon. Going by eye witness accounts that is. Anyways, I figured you and Luke might be interested in helping me investigate the scene." Emmy said.

"That's a wise prediction, Emmy. As I do seem quite intrigued. Should we pay a visit to the market district then?' asked the Professor, "Don't ask questions like that if you're going to agree to come along, Professor! Of course we can go! I don't see why not. It's settled. Have Luke come down so we can bring him with us. I have no doubt that "Number Two" will want to tag along with us." Layton nodded and response and the two went upstairs to get him.

"Professor, look what I've done! I've recycled this plastic sphere and filled it with water, then I placed a chain to hold it around my neck. That means I can carry Fishy around with us now! Isn't that great!" cheered Luke. The Professor smiled and patted his head.

"Why, that sure is inotative of you, my boy. You're just in time too. Emmy says that there's some suspicious business happening at the Market District. If you intend on coming along as I predict you will, I suggest you take it with you." Luke nodded and placed the necklace around his neck. The Miracle Fish was contained inside it's spherical structure.

"Sounds interesting, alright. Let's go!" Luke ran to go get his cap. After placing it on his head, he followed the Professor and Emmy downstairs.

"Rosa, we're going out. Please look after the house in our abscence." Layton said. The trio walked outside the house towards the Laytonmobile and the Emmycycle, respectively. Layton tied the Emmycycle atop his car once again. And they were off.

Rosa went back to cleaning the living room in peace. She took one last glance outside, "Hrmm...I hope he remembers to eat something..."

* * *

London's market district was just as dangerous and mysterious as Misthallery's. If not more. The sheer amount of shabby fellows and other shady individuals was astonishing. Ranging somewhere in the hundreds. Aware of the possible danger they could be facing, Layton and co. pressed on.

"Did Inspector Grosky by any chance tell you exactly what was going on, Emmy?" asked Layton. Luke popped his head out of the backseat window and took a breath of fresh air to his lungs, "Many, many, many robberies. More so than usual! And not minor thievery like an apple or something either. Almost all of the stalls are being robbed of their deposits!" Layton gasped at Emmy's explaination. He knew that the Market was full of thieves, but most of them were just hungry misguided children. They would never do such a thing! Would they?

Mystery #1 - Mysterious Robberies

Emmy says that a lot of thieves are running about in the market, and that the lot of them are hunting for something of greater value rather than the old fruit nabbing routine. Rather, they're after money. But why? And who? This could just be the case of a despicable clever thief. But something doesn't seem right.

**(A/N: Think of these little mystery things as the "Mystery" feature in the games. They're in Layton's POV by the way.)**

It wasn't long before they reached the Market. It was still morning so most of the hooligan children were still parked the Laytonmobile and the three stepped out, unaware of the adventure they would soon find themselves in.

What stood before them was a gigantic bazaar of stalls, stores, and alleyways. The layout was quite confusing, even for Layton. Twists and turns were everywhere, "So, where should we head first Emmy?" asked Luke, walking ahead of the two.

"Grosky told us if we were interested, which we are, to meet him by the taffy stall. He said he'd be waiting there with Constable Chelmey. **(A/N: According to The Last Specter, there can be more than one inspector. APPARENTLY. But I don't want to break the continuity I've already built. So let's just pretend Barton's just a low-ranking officer at this point. Don't worry, he'll appear later. I promise.)**

"Would you happen to know how far away that particular stall is from our current position?" asked Layton, he and Emmy kept a steady pace behind Luke. Who was amazed at all the stalls, purchasable items, and other oddities. All of which looked more polished than the market at Misthallery. (All the more worth to steal by greedy theives too!)

"Not too far, let's just stay close and make our way over there. You hear that, Number Two?" said Emmy, teasing the boy as he crossed his arms, "Number Two! You're the Number Two! I'm the spectacular and fantabulous Number One and only one!" shouted Luke, he pouted as Emmy smirked at the fit he was having.

From an rooftop just behind them, a tall lanky figure loomed over the trio. It was watching their every move...

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! If it isn't Hershel Layton and his pack of field operatives! About time you've all showed up. I was just about to start snooping for clues without you!" said Inspector Grosky as Layton and co. walked up to him. As usual, Grosky was with Constable Chelmey. Whom was ordered to go around asking for general information from people buying or selling.

"Can it Grosky. We're here, aren't we? So, you never really got into detail about this whole thing. Mind explaining it to us all in better detail?" said Emmy. She took out her camera at the thought of the chances of something happening.

"Fine, fine. Settle down now. We got the call just last night. I was about to pack up for the day when I got the call of some business going down here. Thinking it was just the usual thugs stirring trouble. Despite the simplicity of the task, Chelmey and I took the call and headed over. What really surprised me was that the distress call directed us not to a food stall. But to the Black Market. One of those ancient relic stalls. The force doesn't bother with those types of stores. Most of them think they're phony items anyway. When I got there, the first thing I saw was the merchant of the stall. Knocked out...Or so it seemed, on the floor. Chelmey went to call for back-up and I looked around for clues." said Grosky, they all had walked away to a more seluded area as to not gain unwanted attention.

"It was then that I saw it. A ghostly figure standing right in front of me. Immediately I was stunned, I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing the blasted thing. But it was still there! And darn it I swear it was closer than it was before! As soon as I alerted Chelmey to ask him if he had seen such a thing. It disappeared. The back-up came later and they took the merchant. Not much else was to be done due to lack of evidence, so we left and here we are today. Figured this might've been something you would like to see, Layton." the Inspector rubbed his big burly chin and looked up. Layton paid attention to every detail of his story.

Mystery #2 - Thieves 

Both Grosky's and Emmy's stories frequently mention thieves. And it is deeply implied that these thieves are more violent than the common ones, most of which happen to just be misunderstood children.

Mystery #3 - Ghostly Figure

The Inspector claims to have seen a phantom of sorts while investing last night. If I were to make an interpretation, I would say that this figure could be behind this ordeal. But then again, could it have been just a slip of the old Inspector's eye?

"That's quite a strange story, um, Inspector! I hope that merchant guy is okay." said Luke, sympathizing for the health of a guy he didn't even know. The Miracle Fish responded with a frown.

"Blimey! Inspector Grosky! I just had a thought occur to me. You remember that when we came to the scene of the crime, the merchant was knocked out right?" asked Chelmey. He had gotten Grosky's attention, who was nodding as the Constable went on.

"So, the first thing we should do is to go back to the stall and ask him if he had seen the phantom you thought you saw. If he did, the old coot could probably give us a better analysis on it. Maybe he's made an enemy or two recently..." Grosky nodded, and all was well until he found a flaw in the plan, "But Chelmey, you fool! The man was taken by ambulance. Although, in retrospect. If his injuries weren't that bad. He could be back by now."

"Then let us not waste a second. Our next destination is the Black Market." announced Layton. Unknown to the group, the same dark figure from before looked down at them from the rooftops. Seeing this as the perfect moment. It readied itself to strike.

Mystery #4 - Black Market

The main robbery took place inside the Black Market. The owner of the store was severely injured and was taken away. While there have been many other major robberies throughout the Market as a whole. This one seems to be the most important, judging by what the store sold, ancient artifacts...

At that very moment, the dark figure from above suddenly jumped from it's perch. Luke was the first to notice it, the same tall and lanky entity they had seen back in Misthallery. The figure freefell until it collided with the table that lay just near the group. It cracked the thing into two and jumped up! Throwing everyone in it's path to the ground. It jumped on top of the Taffy Stand's roof and bounced further away.

"You there! Wait!" said Layton, remembering the figure instantly, "Is that the-?"

_The Black Raven..._

"Wait! Luke! Emmy!" It seemed as if the former two had remembered the entity as well. For both of them were on the chase! Grosky also seemed surprised, he and Chelmey ran and they managed to keep a steady pace up with Emmy.

**(A/N: Very minor spoiler alert)**

Of course, the gentleman is always the last to go. Something seemed off. For one thing, they knew that the supposed demon was a fraud, and knew it's identity. But why would it suddenly follow the group and act out the same routine all over again? **(A/N: Stops here.)**

Layton gave chase too just to see what was going on. The Black Raven was running at speeds that seemed impossible for a human being to compete with! It ran to the nearest building and entered it. Emmy being the first to reach the door, opened it. She fell for the demon's trick again as it flew out the window of the building next to it!

The rest of the group catched up, and Emmy took a quick breather, "Professor, what's that guy doing over here! I thought we revealed his ploy back at Misthallery! Could it be him that's behind these robberies?" asked Luke. They started running again. The Black Raven was still ahead of them, jumping from stall to stall as nearby citizens cowered in panic.

"I don't know, my boy! But if we intend to question his reason for doing so, we better catch him!" replied Layton. Luke kept a tight grip on his book bag and followed just behind the Professor. The Miracle Fish swimmed around in a daze, the running was making the poor thing dizzy. Emmy managed to jump up on one of the smaller stall roofs, jumping to the bigger ones in order to bounce closer to the demon. Grosky was quick to follow the same routine. Whilst Layton, Luke, and Chelmey were behind them. The Raven stopped, looking for a way to escape. Once he found a manhole at his feet, it jumped down it! Emmy was about to start climbing down when the Raven ran out of the building just two doors down! Groaning, she climbed back up and continued chasing him.

The Raven found himself in a sticky situation. He found himself in a cornered area with only one path. Taking the only chance he had to escape, he ran through the alleyway at great speed. The group wasn't too far behind.

"Come back here you fiend!" shouted Grosky. The Raven denied his request and only continued to run. His fears were confirmed when he finally reached a dead end. With his followers chasing him. The demon had to either come up with an alternative plan or give in.

Coming up with something, it ran sideways up the wall, jumped to the other side, then gripped the edge of the building's roof! The Black Raven continued, and the chase was still on. Emmy emulated this technique and was in hot pursuit. Leaving Layton, Luke, the Inspector, and the Constable in the dead end.

Layton could only stand there, thinking about what had brought them to that dead end in the first place...

* * *

**(A/N: MAJOR spoilers coming up! Be wary and scroll with caution!)**

**(A/N: I mean it. This part spoils some plot about The Last Specter!)**

**(A/N: Last warning, whatever, you asked for it!)**

_Layton could remember it as if it were yesterday, when in reality, it was about a month and a few weeks ago. They had went to the Market in search of the Flute. Using some information they have recovered, found out that it was sold in an auction there. As soon as they got there, they were told of the tale of the Black Raven. Who leaded Misthallery's Black Market and terrorized some villagers as much as the Specter!_

_As soon as they learned about him, he appeared and sent Luke, Emmy, and him on a wild goose chase! The mysterious being seemed to be able to teleport to various places at once! Layton and Luke weren't able to catch up but Emmy put up a good fight, and got the Raven to squeal some information. They were orderd to recover some Raven Medals in order to unlock the passage to the Black Market. Once they did this, Nabby, one of the dealers, gladly opened the entrance. (After they solved a puzzle, that is.)_

_When they confronted the Raven, Layton took in all the information they had learned about him so far. And he revealed that he was a phony! In reality, the Black Raven was not one person. But many kids in many Black Raven costumes running about! All lead by a boy named Crow. As such, Crow was the true leader of both the Black Ravens and the Black Market. The Professor concluded this by realizing that the Raven they were talking to at the Black Market didn't remember their previous conversaton at the normal Market, and because his chest contained small amounts of candy. Knowing that the only woman who sells candy in town being Aunt Taffy (And even then only to children.) Layton was sure of his claims. The Raven gave in, and revealed that he was Crow. After making a deal to keep it a secret from his customers. Crow gladly told Layton about the Flute._

_Layton pieced it all together. So if the Black Ravens were already revealed to be a fraud, why did one of them suddenly appear in London? Whatever the situation, the Professor couldn't help but think the Raven was tied into this._

**(A/N: Spoilers stop here!)**

**(A/N: You can stop scrolling now, honey.)**

* * *

"Hmm...Inspector, could you describe the ghostly entity you saw last night to us again? Perhaps if we can find it, it'll shed some light on the situation." said Layton with a smile.

"Ghostly entity? But we just saw it! Didn't you see it!" shouted Grosky. Layton nodded, and wasn't that much surprised to see that his prediction had came true. Luke and the Miracle Fish on the other hand, were quite befuddled.

* * *

**And so ends the first part of the arc! Please, please, please read and review! I know I'm not the best writer, but it really warms my heart to see you guys enjoying what I can produce. It really does. ^_^**

**NEXT TIME: The Raven continues to pose a threat as Layton and co. track down more clues at the Market.**

**See ya real soon! :D**


	15. Rise of the Raven Part 2

**The Black Raven continues to strike like lightning! But who's under the mask? Find out right now! As the Black Raven arc continues! Half of this chapter was written in the morning w It took all day for me to write! **

**Both Santa Clive and this story will be updated throughout the weekend! So keep checking back for MOAR chapters!**

**EDIT: An extra scene has been added toward the begginging. **

* * *

Chapter 15 - Rise of the Raven Part 2

_Jean Descole sat in his seat. The carriage he was traveling on was being pulled by black horses. Conducted by his butler, Raymond. They were leaving Misthallery to plan their next scheme._

_"I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see of that Layton fellow, master." said Raymond, he whipped the horses to pick up speed. Descole mumbled something inaudible and looked at his butler, "It won't be. I promise you that. Layton is a "puzzled" bloke. He knows not of our plans, wouldn't you say?"_

_"Aye, master." replied Raymond. He whipped the horses once more, a fork in the road was coming up. The left side was their usual route. It lead to their hideout. The right side went towards London. A route they, up to this day. Never took._

_Just as Raymond motioned for the horses to go left, Descole stopped him, "Raymond. Go right this time." The butler was taken by surprise, and looked back at his master, "What..?"_

_"You heard me. Go right. I believe it's the right time we go pay our beloved Professor a visit. On his own homeland." said Descole. Raymond nodded and whipped the horses to the right, "Aye, master." Descole only chuckled to himself in response._

* * *

"Wait just a moment, Inspector. You say the ghost you saw is the same mysterious cretin we're chasing now?" asked layton, attempting to untie some loose ends in this mystery.

"That's what I said, didn't I? Quickly now, we must find an alternate route around the building. Come along, Chelmey!" the two ran out the alley for a way to catch up with Emmy. Leaving Layton and Luke behind.

"My word...This is getting ridiculous." said Layton with a frown. Luke shared his sympathy and the duo followed Grosky and Chelmey outside. That cleared up one knot in the case, but opened another.

Mystery #3 - Ghostly Figure - **SOLVED!**

The ghostly entity the Inspector claimed to see while investigating last night turned out to be the Black Raven. It seems they arrived just in time after the fiend critically injured the Ancient Item Stall Merchant.

Mystery #5 - Black Raven

The Black Raven seems to have returned from our adventure in Misthallery. But why though? We already know what it is. Why is it doing it's routine all over again? It's as if it doesn't even know us. Which is technically true now that I think about it...

Emmy was having her fair share of trouble as well, the Raven was just too fast for her. Despite her speed, it wasn't enough to catch up to it. The demon jumped off the rooftop and onto the streets, and Emmy followed in pursuit.

"Does this guy ever slow down?" mumbled Emmy, she hoped another dead end was coming up. Perhaps then the demon would be distracted long enough for her to launch an attack!

Through the many twists and turns they traversed through, it seemed that the Raven was getting slower and slower. Emmy knew this was her chance. The Raven entered another alley. She picked up speed and managed to corner the dark quick cretin. The alleyway was another dead end.

"Nowhere to go now, huh? Stop running and put up a real fight!" Emmy ran up to the Raven, it turned around and stood still. Motionless, not surprised by Emmy's sudden charge. She ignored this and prepared to give it a massive kick in the chest!

Or...she would've. Had her foot no ended up going _through_ it's body. Emmy was taken by surprise, and left her guard down as the Black Raven smacked her to the ground with a punch.

"Argh!" she groaned as her face hit the cobblestoned ground headfirst. Jumping back up, she ran back to it and gave it another kick. She had convinced herself that her timing was off somehow.

Yet again, her attack phased through it's robe. In response, the Raven fell to the floor. As if it were mocking her. It looked like no one was in it. It just laid there like flat, raggedy, unattended clothing.

At that moment, Layton and Luke came into the scene, "Emmy! Are you okay?" asked Luke. By the looks of it, it appeared Emmy had won a fight with the demon.

"Not quite..." she pointed to the Raven's robes. Whom were floating back up into a standing position. It appeared as if someone was under hte costume again. But no one was...right? The Black Raven then disappeared with a sway of it's hand and a flash of light.

Luke was the first to react, his mouth open and eyes wide. He looked over to his mentor, who was comprehending just what happened.

**(A/N: Spoiler alarm) **"Was that thing human Professor?" Luke asked. Sure, it may have once been a group of kids in similar costumes in disguise. But after that disappearing act, it seemed unlikely. **(A/N: Spoilers end here.)**

The Professor looked around for anythiner suspicious. He gave up when his search turned empty, "Let's group back up with the Inspector. This is starting to get rather dangerous."

Back at the now abandoned taffy stall, the trio (and Miracle Fish) met up with Grosky and Chelmey. Layton was deep in thought. Emmy explained the whole story once they got there, hoping the Professor could come up with some sort of theory.

**(A/N: Spoiler alarm, spoiler alarm. I repeat, spoiler alarm) **"But how did this thing get around? Last time those kids used mirrors to reflect the Raven's image, but I don't see any around here!" said Luke, he put his hand to his chin to think. Questioning some possible possibillities. **(A/N: Spoilers end here.)**

"And what about his...err...invisible body? That was definitely the most bizarre part!" added Emmy. The Professor snapped from his thinking trance, "Those are wonderful observations, you two. But I propose if we're going to find any real answers, we must make our way to the Black Market. Mind leading us, Inspector?" deduced Layton.

"Gladly, but I sure hope you're going somewhere with this, Layton!" replied Grosky. The Professor nodded and the group was off, "I am. You'll see where I'm getting at soon enough."

Mystery #6 - Teleportation

While chasing the Black Raven, it used some sort of transportation technique to make it teleport all over the Market. This techinque seems similar to the one it used back in Misthallery. But after deducing that that was false and proving that the latter technique cannot be achieved here. That obviously means it's using a different method to teleport around. But what?

Mystery #7 - Invisibility

When Emmy caught up with the Black Raven. She attempted to kick it in the chest to start up a rouse. But her foot went through it's entire body. After another kick, it fell to the ground as if it were some sort of puppet on a string. Is someone controlling this entity?

* * *

London's Black Market wasn't as secluded and hidden as Misthallery's. One could just go in and then go out. But the second someone stepped past the tall faded sign that read "BLACK MARKET". A haunting feeling of fear was sure to creep upon your spine.

"Stay close tot he Inspector now, there's a lot of shady blokes around." muttered Constable Chelmey. Luke nodded and his eyes looked left and right, he didn't feel comfortable here.

A tiny shaking hand gripped Layton's coat, looking down. The Professor saw Luke sheepishly looking away. He bent down to him and whispered, "I understand if you're afraid, Luke..."

Luke let his hand go from Layton's coat and crossed his arms, "Me? The great Professor Layton's apprentice, scared? Nonsen-!" A gun shot interrupted Luke's speech and caused the Miracle Fish to swim around in his sphere quickly. The boy let out an adorable yelp and his hand quickly found iself gripping to Layton again, "Okay...maybe a _little_."

The Professor grinned at his little act of bravery. Luke remembered what Layton had told him once, _"At times like this. It is wise to remain calm and rational if you intend on getting to the bottom of things."_ Hearing another gun shot, he tried not to blink, "Alright. If memory serves, the stall was down here to the left." Grosky lead the party to the scene of the crime.

When they got there, they were treated to a ransacked empty stall. The Merchant still wasn't there, "Blimey! The old bloke isn't even here! Looks like this leads gone dry." said Chelmey.

"Well where to next then? How come we don't just plan an attack against the Black Raven and unmask him!" said Emmy. The Professor shook his head and looked at the remains of the stall, "No. Not yet. We need to know more before we decide to do something like that. Besides, it has an invisible body, so to speak, doesn't it?"

"Then where do we go to know more?" asked Emmy, Layton thought for another minute and then smiled, "Where else? We came here searching for the Mechant. And he isn't here. Grosky's account of last night tells us that he was taken in by an ambulance, if he isn't here. Then the only conclusion is that the Merchant is still recovering at the hospital. That is our next location. If anyone knows anything in this case, then it's him. We should go there now." concluded Layton.

Mystery #8 - Merchant

The Merchant of the Ancient Treasures stall in the Black Market was the primary victim of the Black Raven. He's currently being hospitalized for his injuries. But why would he be number one on the Raven's hit list?

"You three go, it's about time for Chelmey and I to retire for our lunch break back at Scotland Yard. We'll meet up with you back here in a few hours." replied the Inspector. The duo left Layton and co. to their new business.

"Shall we head off then?" asked Layton, after getting two nods in response. The trio left the Market District and headed for the Laytonmobile.

* * *

The Hospital wasn't too far from the Market. The ride there only took about ten minutes tops. Once inside the reception, Layton went up to the clerk and asked for directions to the Merchant's room.

After receiving a response, he went back to Emmy and Luke, "Room 313. Shouldn't be too long a walk from here. Let's get going." said the Professor. They went up two staircases and found themselves on the third floor.

"Hmm...Room 313." muttered Luke, the trio walked the halls of the Hospital. Looking for the room that matched the number they were looking for. It was quite a sad sight. Old and sick people were everywhere. It gave Luke the fear that he might end up here one day.

"Ah! Room 313. At last." Layton said. He gave a proper gentleman-esque knock on the door. After hearing no response, they got worried, "Perhaps he's not in?" said Emmy.

Deciding to try the handle, even if it wasn't proper. Luke jiggled the knob and to his surprise, it wasn't locked. Layton was about to beret him for such minor behavior, but stopped once he saw the door open. The lights were off and the television was nothing but static, giving it an eerie feeling.

In the room was an injured old man who appeared to be at least fifty. His leg and arm were in a cast and his face was barely visible. He wore a faded green patient's outfit and looked extremely glum. His crooked name tag read (of what part was legible) "SM*T*Y". His eyes were gloomy and small, and his mouth frowned. He really didn't like his state of condition, "Close...close the door...I don't want to see the light..." said the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" said Layton. He walked in with Luke and Emmy close behind. He had a remote in his hands, pushing a button. His bed raised up. When it got to a suitable level he pushed another button to turn his head. He couldn't as much as move a muscle, "Wh-what...?" his voice was dry and depressed, "We were wondering if you're indeed the shopkeeper of one of the stalls at the Black Market."

He coughed and coughed before he could get a reply out, "M-maybe..Who wants to know?" Layton walked closer to him, "My name is Professor Layton. This is my apprentice Luke Triton, and my assistant Emmy Altava. We come to ask you about the reason you're here in the first place."

"Hmph. Name's...name's S-Smithy. I do...I do lead the...a stall down there. A Sacred Treasure stall at that. Fine place if you're looking for ancient artifacts. It's ownership has been passed down by generation. And I believe my time is finally up." answered Smithy, Luke frowned and took a seat in one of the chairs located in the room.

"We hear this is the work of the Black Raven. A thief who's been stirring up trouble in the Market for some time. Are you another one of his victims? Why did he choose you specifically?" asked Emmy, walking into the conversation.

"You know, visting...visiting hours end soon. You should just get out of here and leave me alone." replied Smithy, ignoring Emmy's question.

"Please, sir. We request that you tell us anything you know. Exactly why were you specifically attacked? Going by your injuries, which are much more severe than anything else the Raven has done in it's time her-."

"The Dimensphere and the Lifurnace." said Smithy blankly. The three of them looked at him with their eyes wide open. They were getting somewhere with this guy, "The what?" asked Luke.

"The Dimensphere. And the Lifurnace. Didn't you hear boy?" replied the sickly Merchant. He pushed a button on his remote, causing him to revert back to his laid down position, "They're two of the most important things I've ever come across with. And now they're gone." **(A/N: Insert the "Strange Story" song from Last Specter here.)**

"Hmm...What do they do then, sir?" asked Layton. Smithy closed his eyes and began his tale, "Back in the d-day, there was a civilization that believed in the afterlife and their god. In order to communicate with them, they decided that the only way was to make them disappear in mid-air. Thus giving the illusion that they had "disappeared into the heavens". As ridiculous as this sounds. I-it's all true...Believe...believe me. They grabbed the most sacred of material and told the forger to forge them an item that would reflect their wishes to speak with their god. After quite some time, a tan sphere was created. The Dimensphere, it is believed that those worthy of it's powers could flip between dimensions at will. And thus disappear from the third dimension, and appear in the second." explained Smithy.

"Woah! That sounds incredible! Doesn't it, Professor?" Luke was quite intrigued, he looked up to his mentor. Who motioned for Smithy to go on, he too looked very interested, "The Dimensphere from then on was valuable for it's abilities, it was stolen, sold, stolen, and sold again. The process continued until it ended up in my hands. I treasured it with every fiber in my being, and now. It's gone. And I have no meaning in my life anymore." said Smithy. He looked extremely depressed.

"I see...And what of this Lifurnace then?" questioned Layton, he truly felt sorry for the man's condition, "After supposedly activating the Dimensphere's abilities by having it showered in a rain of powers by the gods. The villagers contacted them using the Sphere's powers. They were told to spread the word of their religion. Even to those not alive. So, they gave another request to the forger. He ended up crafting a black heart with red crooked lines running through it. Anyone who is worthy enough to use it can bring anything to life. Or kill anything. In some cases, the user is also able to merge itself with an object. Like the Dimensphere, however. It aws stolen, and stolen. And somehow ended up in my greedy paws. Now that the two most valuable items in my life are gone, I have no purpose to be on this planet anymore. My guard duty days are over." said the Merchant, frowning.

"Excuse my language, but get a grip of yourself sir. Just because you aren't able to fulfill one promise does not mean it is the end of the world for you. You still have plenty to live for." replied Layton. Attempting to cheer up the depressed Merchant, "So you say that the reason you were targeted is for those two items? Since they are the most valuable ones you have in your possession as you mentioned."

"That would be right. But now...now they're gone. THEY'RE GONE! Oh, oh you...you have to find them for me! PLEASE! And not only that, they took my pet chameleon! The only thing more dearest to me than Dimensphere and Lifurnace! If I don't get them back, who knows what will happen to me!" yelled Smithy.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll do our best to recover your artifacts from the thief, oh, and pet. In the meanwhile, please just stay here and recover while we go about getting your things back." said Layton.

All of Smithy's constant worrying ended up with him rolling off of his bed with an obvious bone crack, "ARGH!" yelled the Merchant. The Professor gasped at his sudden fall, "My word!"

Immediately, a bunch of doctors who looked alike and wore the same outfit appeared. They bashed Layton, Luke, and Emmy aside to the wall and ran up to Smithy's injured body, "HEY! Watch where you're going!" shouted Luke in response. During all of this, they said only one word. Repeating it two to three times in the same second. As the doctor's all picked up Smithy's body, they ran out the room, only exclaiming "Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut!" as they did so. **(A/N: A little reference to Santa Clive VS. The World of Layton Fanfic Authors.)**

"Oh, oh no. They're taking me for sugery. SURGERY! I'm going to die. Die alone. No one loves me. It's over for me, find my stolen objects please! Just so one thing can go right in my life!" shouted Smithy as the band of Doctor's took him to the surgery room.

"Well...That's the end of that! Are we going back to the market now, Professor?" asked Emmy. Layton nodded and closed the door to the Merchant's room, "We have no other business here. It would be wise to go back to the Market and re-trace our steps. For one thing, we now know what the Raven was after when he raided Smithy's stand. But what use could he get out of it?"

Mystery #4 - Black Market - **SOLVED!**

The Black Raven targeted London's Market District in search of the Dimensphere and the Lifurnace. Two ancient artifacts from eons ago. Both of them just so happened to be in the possession of a shopkeeper in the Black Market section. Such is the reason why he attacked there. He ended up getting away with both of those artifacts and the Merchant's chameleon.

Mystery #9 - Dimensphere

According to Smithy, this tan colored sphere was used in the olden days to switch through dimensions. Giving the illusion that you've disappeared when you've really just went from 3D to 2D. Smithy used to have this in his ownership, but it was stolen by the Black Raven. Why does it need it? It only works for people with worthy hearts. I don't believe that demons have any, do they?

Mystery #10 - Lifurnace

Smithy has explained to us that this item is used to bring anything to life, kill anything living, and even merge with non-living things so the both of you can become one living organism! Yet again, this only works for people with worthy hearts. That doesn't justify why the Raven was after it though. It's heart (If any) seems anything but worthy if you ask me.

The trio left the hospital to meet up with the Inspector and Constable at the Market. All unaware of the trouble they would soon run into...

* * *

**Alright! And so ends this chapter! Only five more chapters to go until the season is over by the way! Time sure does fly doesn't it?**

**Please read and review, the plot only thickens from here guys,**

**NEXT TIME: Layton and co. attempt to track down the Black Raven and find out why it stole the Dimensphere and Lifurnace. Meanwhile, a relative to the Merchant shines some light on Smithy's back story.**

**See ya soon!**


	16. Revenge of the Raven Part 3

**The saga continues! First we'll go to a reviewer Q&A and then we'll start the chapter!  
**

**Sanluris: Thank you so much for your long and dedicated review! :D I hope you make more in the future!**

**It's so great: I wouldn't call myself the greatest writer ever. But thanks nevertheless!**

**Sanluris (Second review): Woah! :O Sounds interesting! Anything else interesting happen down there in Taiwan?**

**In this chapter: Layton & Co. learn more about the Merchant's past, while Layton gets closer and closer to solving this mystery...**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Revenge of the Raven Part 3

_Our Story So Far...: _**(A/N: Insert Luke waving out of the Laytonmobile here and the creepy ambient musical box tune from Diabolical Box.)**

_- Layton and Luke receive a message from Emmy about suspicious events going down in the Market District. They go there and meet up with Inspector Grosky and Constable Chelmey._

_- Immediately they are ambused by The Black Raven. Confused by it's sudden appearance and it's repeating of it's antics, the group chases it but to little to no avail due to it's quick teleportation._

_- Emmy manages to corner it, only to reveal that the cretin is some sort of paranormal entity. As no one was seen hiding under it's robes. _

_- They all group back up and decide to go to the Black Market to investigate. Which gives them their next lead, which is at the Hospital. They split up into two groups._

_- Once at the Hospital. Layton, Emmy, and Luke meet the attacked Shopkeeper. He reveals why he was the Black Raven's main priority. And why he was attacked by it._

_- The group learn of two mystical objects that can grant special abilities to those with a worthy heart. Deducing that this is why the Raven struck the Shopkeeper. The group leaves to investigate the Black Market some more._

* * *

Everyone had since grouped back up. Layton had informed Grosky and Chelmey about their rendevous in the Hospital and recommended that the group head back to the Black Market to see if they can find the Raven again.

Luke unwillingly gripped his hand on Layton's coat again, but not as tight of a grip as before. The Professor did not mind a bit and the group continued on to Smithy's ransacked stall.

When they made it to the stall, they saw a short guy dusting the place up. It looked clean and everything was no longer out of place. Layton walked up to the man, "Excuse me sir, but you seem to be in the wrong stall."

"Not a chance. I'm the owner's grandson. I'm just looking after the place while he's in the Hospital. So, what is it that you gents want then?" the short man pulled out chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Ah well. The owner of the stall requested that we find the thief who robbed him of his luxuries and to return them to him. Do you happen to know anything that can aid us in this investigation?" asked Layton. The short guy nodded and ran into the storeroom. He walked back out with a chalkboard.

"Assuming my Grandfather has told you about the Dimensphere and the Lifurnace. I'll go ahead and add on to what you already know." said the grandson, everyone nodded in response.

"You see, my Grandfather was born the son of a family that belonged to the very people that forged the Dimensphere and Lifurnace. The items were passed from generation to generation. Once he got the items, he entered the Black Market in order to seal the deal with anyone willing to pay more than the value of both items combined. Which goes for a pretty penny actually. As a result, it become the subject of many robberies, all of which stopped. Except for this one. Not only that, but when the artifacts were forged. Ancient writing was engraved on it, and when translated. Reveals exactly where the tribe who created it lived. Revealing their ancient city. This can pose as a potential threat to our family. So we kept in hiding until an honest man who would never do such a thing managed to pay a lot of money for it. For some reason, the items require a worthy heart to activate. But no one in the family this past generation has been able to do so, It makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?" interrupted Emmy. The short man shook his head and stood up, "Look, I have to go. You guys make use of what I've said. And make my Grandfather proud. Get his stuff back." he walked away with his head down.

Mystery #8 - Merchant - **SOLVED!**

Smithy is an old coot who grew up in the rural outback who runs a shop in the Black Market that sells valuable artifacts. Because of this, the shop is frequently targeted. It turns out the Black Raven struck here so he could steal the Dimensphere and Lifurnace. It seems as if Smithy didn't want to give them up so easily, such is the reason why he has bad injuries.

"What an odd bloke. So, Inspector. Layton. How do we plan on capturing this Raven fellow then?" asked Chelmey, he placed a hand to his chin. Layton thought for a moment then got an idea, "Our next step would be luring the Raven as you've said. But to do that, we'll need to lure him to _us_ first. "

"How are we going to do that, Professor?" asked Luke, he looked up to his mentor with a confused look, "Easy. Follow me and I'll explain the rest."

* * *

After realizing the demon's fondness for candy the last time they had encountered it. Layton decided to rig some of the streets with candy so they could track the Black Raven down, and probably solve this case for good too.

Despite the plan's simplicity. Actually performing it was an entirely different story. Just as that old saying went, "Criminals always return to the scene of the crime". So did step one of hte plan. Which was simply to lure it with the aforementioned candy.

Layton finished dotting the candy lane at the ruined taffy stall, the exact place where the Raven first appeared. Unfortunately, this time. A putrid dumpster was placed next to the destroyed stall.

"Uh...Is this really sanitary, Professor?" asked Luke. He covered his nose by pinching it with his fingers, "It's a small price to pay if we're going to catch the Black Raven, my boy. It's not bothering you that much, is it?" replied the Professor.

"Not much. Just a minor nitpick. How do we even know he's going to show up here anyway?" asked Luke. **(A/N: BEWARE DEAR READER! For minor spoilers are in your midst!) **

"Simple. Think back to our first encounter with the Raven in Misthallery. The original fiends under the costume were children, so they naturally had an attraction to candy. Despite the fact that this time it couldn't possibly be children causing all of this. It doesn't hurt to lure the demon once more with it's major temptation." explained Layton.

"So you suppose the Raven might come if we bribe it with some sweets then, eh?" asked Grosky, walking in between the conversation the Professor and Luke were having.

"Precisely. Should he appear, it will then be our time to chase it again!" replied Layton, "So Professor. About that guy we met. He said those things that the Raven stole can be combined to open the lost community that made them. Do you think that's true?" asked Emmy as her eyes drifted to the sky.

"It sounds perplexing to be honest. But the potential oppertunity is enough to get an archaeologist such as myself interested." said the Professor.

Mystery #9 - Dimensphere - **SOLVED!**

The Dimensphere is an artifact that has the ability to flip the user from the third dimension to the second, and vice versa. To give the illusion that you've disappeared. However, it'll only work so long as the user has a worthy heart. Along with that, it's rumored that the item is engraved with directions to the ruins of the civilization that forged them. It only makes sense that the Raven stole them so it can find the civilization and loot it of it's riches!

Mystery #10 - Lifurnace - **SOLVED!**

The Lifurnace is an artifact that gives anyone with a worthy heart the power to bring anything dead or unliving to life, or to kill anything living. Along with this, the user can also merge their soul with anything unliving to make one whole organism. Like the Dimensphere, this item is engraved with the other half of the directions to the lost civilization. We must recover the items and give them back to Smithy before the Raven can do anything with them.

"Potential oppertunity to do what, Professor?" asked Emmy. Layton chuckled and turned to face her, "Well, not many archaeologistsever receive the oppertunity to unearth something as elusive as an ancient civilization, Emmy."

"I guess that's true. But don't you ever get the feeling that there's eventually going to be one puzzle you can't solve?" asked Emmy. Layton cupped his chin with his eyes closed, "Nonsense Emmy. No puzzle is without an answer. Including this one, and by the second I'm convinced that I'm getting closer and closer to solving this mystery."

Just then, Luke felt something hit his light-blue cap. It was a pebble. He cluted it in his hand and inspected it. After noting it was nothing more than an ordinary rock. He looked up to see what had caused the drop. Regretting he did so the moment he saw what stared back at him.

"AAAH!" Everyone turned to Luke, but they were too frozen stif to do anything as the Black Raven dropped from it's hidden perch and landed on him. Seemingly encased inside the Raven's robe. The boy was taken away by the demon's quick agility.

"LUKE!" yelled both the Professor and Emmy, "Blimey! It's back again!" said Chelmey, he turned to the Inspector. Grosky ripped his shirt off to reveal his heart-shaped chest hair. And ran off to chase the demon.

Along the way, the Raven picked up all the candy that the Professor had laid for it. Somehow managing to keep a steady distance from the Inspector, "Let me go, you...you...YOU WHATEVER YOU ARE!" shouted Luke as he tossed and turned within the Raven's robe. The Miracle Fish was bobbing in all directions in it's glass dome, getting severely dizzy. The Raven seemed fixed on going somewhere specific.

"I'll call for back-up, you two continue!" said Chelmey, running in the opposite direction. Emmy jumped to the rooftops while the Professor remained on the ground. The chase continued for a few more minutes. Layton soon became aware that the demon was going somewhere rather than generally running about.

"Help, heeellpp!" called Luke. His kidnapper ran at an unimaginable speed. Disappearing from sight after jumping into an abandoned building.

"Come on now, don't hesitate Layton! We finally have him surrounded!" shouted Grosky. He kicked the rusty door down and ran into the darkness. Emmy and the Professor closely behind.

Their fast pace slowed to a dead halt once the dark looming ambience of the house's faint wind was upon them. The Raven was no where in sight, "Well...No turning back now. Let's press on." said Layton.

"Woah! Professor, take a look at this! This place is totaled!" Layton followed Emmy's voice, which came from the next room.

A giant hole big enough to push an elephant through occupied most of this room's area. Light glistened through the small holes in the roof. Giving it an eerie grotto-like feeling. The hole seemed to plunge downward and downward into the underground.

"Seems suspicious enough, think the Raven went down there?" questioned the Inspector, "It's plausible, this house seems quite small. It's obvious this is the way he went." Emmy and Grosky nodded and the trio ventured down the hole.

The path down wasn't that long, and in a mere minute the group was at the bottom. The room below was empty, save for an organ, two pillars, a stone grave, and an artificial branch. A chameleon sat on the branch's perch.

"Hey, isn't that Smithy's Chameleon?" asked Emmy. Layton noticed it's prescence and walked up to it, "I do believe it is. We should return it to him soon. I'd like to be calmed by the fact that at least one of the items he requested was returned back safely."

At that moment, the organ in the room began to play a familiar tune. The player of the instrument was also familiar. The song was complimented by having the Black Raven appear as it jumped out of one of the organ's pipes.

"Let me go, let me- Aaah! Oof!" Luke yelped, he was spat out of the Raven's robe along with the Lifurnace and the Dimensphere. Grosky immediately ran next to the demon, placing hand cuffs on it, "Gotcha! You're under arrest you cruel fiend!"

"Inspector I wouldn't do that if I were-" the Professor was cut short. The Raven's robe and mask fell to the floor, emulating it's performance back in the alley.

"Eh, what? It's as if it's a puppet!" said Grosky with wide eyes. Luke stood up and picked up the fallen artifacts, "That's because it IS a puppet." said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to the source. The Raven's fallen robe. Light emitted from the clothing. Gaining the interest of everyone in the room.

Another flash of light blinded Layton and Co. . A puff of smoke following. Straining his eyes, Layton squinted and could make out someone new in the room. He said his name in an angry tone upon his vision clearing up.

"Descole!"

"Ah Layton. So we meet again, what fun, isn't it? Raymond, cut the music." Descole snapped his fingers, Raymond stopped playing the organ that moment. The masked man walked up to the Professor with a smirk on his face.

"This is no joke, Descole. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" questioned Layton. Descole chuckled in response and looked towards the stone pillars and grave, "You knew it was me behind all of this, didn't you?"

"I had a feeling. And those same feelings were confirmed once I put the pieces of the puzzle together." Layton said, "I knew you would be the type to be after unlocknig secrets to ancient civilizations. Given your past crime. I suspected the possibillity of it being you from the start. You want to open the ruins of that community by using the Dimensphere and Lifurnace. Successfully doing so will grant you the aged relics that the tribe has produced."

"You mean Stitaikaylia. Shame that I'm going to have to raid it soon. But it is what it is." said Descole, "Hm...After you ransacked Smithy's stall. You used the Lifurnace to merge your body matter with the clothing, giving the effect that you were invisible. You then used the Dimensphere to your advantage to make us think you were teleporting all over the place. When in reality, you had just flipped to the second dimension. You dressed up as the Black Raven to give us an eerie case of deja vu, coupled with the fact that you intended to throw us off track."

Mystery #5 - Black Raven - **SOLVED!**

As it turns out, the Black Raven isn't actually a menacing phantom or a puppet controlled by a demonic entity. But rather Jean Descole. A despicable scientest that I've encountered in the past. It turns out that he was using the Black Raven persona from our previous adventure to have an identity as he stole various deposits of money from almost every stall in the market. The money was just a ploy to cover-up for his bigger crime, robbing Smithy of the Dimensphere and the Lifurnace. Reason for doing so? Wanting to uplift the ancient civilization of Stitaikaylia from it's ruins. Then robbing it of it's riches for his own personal gains.

Mystery #6 - Method of Teleportation - **SOLVED!**

Descole used the Dimensphere while it was in his possession to make it look like he was teleporting during our chases with him in the Raven suit. When really, he just flipped to the second dimension, ran for a few more paces, and flipped back to the third to make it look like he vanished in thin air.

Mystery #7 - Invisibillity - **SOLVED!**

It may have seemed that the Black Raven was controlled by something invisible. But really, Descole used the Lifurnace to merge himself with the Raven clothing. Thus, if anyone tried to stop him and somehow managed to get a hold of him, they wouldn't be able to attack him. And he would be able to run away scott free.

Descole was taken by surprise at first, but then smirked, "Heheh...Figured you would've caught on to it sooner or later. It doesn't matter now though. Now that I have the items in my possession. I can go forth and revive Stitaikaylia. And you'll all stand there as I rule!"

"Wait, but I have the stuff you're looking for!" said Luke, Descole muttered something than jumped towards Luke. The boy was thrown towards Layton and the two fell to the ground. Luke was surprised, his hands were empty and the items were gone. The scientest popped one of the pieces of candy Layton had used as bait in his mouth, the artifacts in his hands.

"What? B-but how did you-!"

"Silence, Triton. Now all of you stay there, won't you? I want to make sure I can see the grimace on your faces as I raise this junkyard from it's grave!" Descole ran towards the stone pillars while Raymond joined him without a word. He took one last look at Layton and Co., "Any last words, anyone? Layton?"

"Just two: You're wrong."

"What?"

"Even the right path you've taken us on is still the incorrect path."

"What, what. What are you talking about?"

"What ARE you talking about, Professor?" asked Luke with a confused look on his face. He placed his hands on the sphere tank the Miracle Fish was in to think, "Even when Descole claimed to have given us an explaination for how everything in his scheme worked. He's still lying to us."

"What? Lying? But the rascal told us the whole thing!" said the Inspector. He gripped his hand cuffs just in case the scientest were to make a false move, "The real culprit is still in this room though."

Everyone turned to Layton, who was walking slowly in a thinking position. He was about to perform one of his infamous deductions, "And the true culprit is YOU!" shouted Layton as his finger flew across the room.

The gulty party did not have a response.

* * *

**And we end the chapter on one of Layton's epic pointing sequences! So Jean Descole was behind these shenannigans, but who's the REAL culprit? Find out next time, during the final chapter of the Black Raven arc! Read and review please! **

**NEXT TIME: ? ? ? (I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise... :3)**


	17. Remorse of the Raven Part 4

**The final chapter of the Black Raven saga begins! Only three more chapters to go after this one, and the season will be over! Oh boo hoo...**

**In today's chapter: All hell breaks loose. Duh...**

**Anyways, let's get to it! I spent THREE FLIPPING DAYS writing this!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Remorse of the Raven Part 4

_Our Story So Far..._**(A/N: Insert Luke waving out the Laytonmobile here. And some creepy music box ambience.)**

_-The group learn even more about the origin of the artifacts. Afterwards, they confront the Raven. Who kidnaps Luke and gives them a chase._

_-The Raven runs into an abandoned building, following it into there. They come across a small cave._

_-Revealing that the Raven is actually Jean Descole in disguise, Layton simitaneously points out that there is more to this story than Descole is letting on._

_-Interrupting him as soon as he was about to let his scheme swing into full action, Layton catches everyone's attention and is about to reveal who the true culprit is._

* * *

Layton's finger flew across the room, pointing out the true culrpit. The guilty party had no response...because it couldn't talk.

The chameleon the Professor was pointing at stuck out it's tongue. It obviously did not understand Layton's words, "Um...Professor, are you feeling okay? That's the Merchant man's pet chameleon!" said Luke. Whom was pointing at the wide-eyed creature, "I'm fully aware, my boy. But you see. The reptile here was a hidden plot device in Descole's plan."

"Hidden? But how? Descole told us everything!" Layton chuckled at Luke's false deduction, "Not quite. He left out the most important part to the story intetionally. The chameleon. Allow me to explain:"

"First of all, not only was Smithy robbed of the Dimensphere and the Lifurnace. He was also robbed of his pet chameleon. Which we learnt at the Hospital. But why you ask? Because Descole intended to throw us off track by fooling us into believing that the artifacts had powers. I didn't believe his story one bit just a moment ago. And only played along, but now I feel the time is right to stop playing around." explained Layton.

"But the artifacts do have powers! Don't they? We were told that they do!" replied Emmy. Who was just as confused as Luke, "Even if they did. They would not work on a person such as he has no worthy heart. In other words, they're powerless."

"But how did Descole move around the Market without their powers?" said Luke in a mixed tone of worried and confusion, "Simple. He didn't."

"Huh?" said everyone in the room sans Layton, Descole and Raymond, "Descole had us believe he used the Dimensphere and Lifurnace as to how he pulled off thr job. But it's actually more complicated than that."

Layton walked up to the discarded Raven's mask. Under it was a small bicycle, "He attached Smithy's chameleon to this bike. Descole then formatted it to produce wind each time the reptile took a breather. This made him move under the Raven suit. However, since the lizard was surrounded in a dark, warm, and overall cooped up place. He grew paranoid easily. This made him breathe really fast. Giving him unimaginable speed that we simply could not keep up with."

"But what about his teleportation and invisibility?" asked Luke.

"Because he was so paranoid, he camoflauged constantly in self-defense. Such is the way of the chameleon. Giving him "teleportation", so to speak. Emmy's kick in the allyway earlier did not result in the reptile mocking her by falling to the ground, but instead fainted from an overload of paranoia! It woke up but a few seconds later due to it's strong heart." explained Layton.

"To put it short, our little chameleon here was forced to go out committing robberies against it's will." Luke nearly dropped his book bag thanks to the complex context of that explaination.

Mystery #1 - Mysterious Robberies - **SOLVED!**

It turns out Descole was behind the robberies at the Market. He abused the pet chameleon of a local merchant to go around stealing money deposits. Should his plan involving the artifacts fail, he would still have ran away scott-free with a ton of cash on his hands.

Mystery #2 - Thieves - **SOLVED!**

While we were convinced that the Black Raven was the thief. We were not sure who was behind it's suspicious mask. After finding out that Descole was behind the crime, I also deduced that Descole wasn't the one behind the mask. But he was actually commanding an animal to go about and do the dirty work for him.

Mystery #5 - Black Raven - **THE WHOLE STORY!**

Descole used Smithy's chameleon to rob the stalls of the Market. This was done by restricting the reptile to a small bicycle hidden behind the Black Raven mask. Everytime it took a breath of fresh air, the costume would move in any direction it preferred. Due to it's restricted prison, it had frequent panic attacks which caused it to move at unimaginable speeds.

Mystery #6 - Method of Teleportation - **THE WHOLE STORY!**

As mentioned earlier, the chameleon moved fast due to the panic attacks it had while under the costume. Because of his nervous reaction, he frequently camoflauged in and out. A method of self-defense for the creature. This made it look like it was teleporting, when really it was blended in with the environment. Because of such an unbelievable story, Descole fooled us into thinking the Dimensphere was behind this.

Mystery #7 - Invisibility - **THE WHOLE STORY!**

The reason Emmy's kick phased through the Black Raven's body was because the culprit controlling it was hiding behind the mask, rather than the robe. Making it look like the Raven was controlled by a ghost. As for the "mocking" business it gave her by pretending to be knocked out on the floor. The Raven did faint. But this was because the kick made the chameleon go over the edge. The chameleon fainted and stopped breathing for a second, making the robe stop functioning, falling to the ground soon after. It would get up a few seconds later and act as if nothing had happened.

_**All mysteries solved! Give yourself a pat on the back if you paid attention to the story instead of letting Layton do the work for you! **_

The Professor attempted to pick up the chameleon, but he hopped up on his shoulder and jumped towards Luke's cap. Growing an attachment for the boy.

Descole smiled throughout the entire presentation, "Heh. Looks like you truly do win this round, Layton. it's over for me, I'll be on my way now." he walked towards the exit of the cave," Raymond. The horses please."

Raymond nodded and ran out a secret entrance to the cave. They must have been somehow aware of the cops that Chelmey had brought. As Descole attempted to walk out the usual exit to the cave, Grosky appeared before him, "Resisting arrest, eh? I'll be the judge 'o that!" The Inspector grabed Descole's arm fiercely and the schtick began.

Descole furiously grabbed Grosky's arm flinging him into the wall," LAAAAAAAAYTTTTOOOOONNNN! I've just about had it with you! I'm real MAD now. And since you have continued to be a thorn in my side...I'll have to get rid of you the old-fashioned way. PREPARE FOR INEVITIBLE DEATH!"

Descole lunged towards Layton. His voice roared throughout the cave. The Professor thought quickly and dodged his attack. The Scientest retracted his fencing sword upon missing Layton.

"Out of my way, damn it. LAYTON! Stop moving out of the way and fight like the gentleman you so dearly proclaim yourself to be. Or does a gentleman not fight in a situation like this? Not at all? Not even to protect his so-called aquaintinces?" Descole pushed Emmy to the ground, who was in the way. His sword struck hte wall, missing the Professor by a few inches, "Everyone get out of here while you still can!"

"But Profe-!" yelled Luke, "Please leave, now! Get out of here while you still can! I'll be fine. I promise." Layton mentally apologised for his harsh language. Luke looked like he was about to say somehting, but he nodded. Without another word, Luke, Emmy, and the Inspector left the cave. They could only hope that the Professor would remain alright.

"Ah, Hershel... Always the one to care about others before yourself. The big man on campus I should say. Such a pity that you have to rely on the only negative factor in your dull life to proceed and go at it like some distressed child on a carousel. It's a shame that it had to come to realization that if I can't have Stitaikaylia. THEN NO ONE CAN!" Just before Descole could strike again, Layton spotted an unusually thin stalagmite.

Ripping the rocky structure from it's stone roots, Layton blocked the attack with his fencing skills. The two weapons clashed against each other, "Your move. Descole!" What happened afterwards may have been one of the biggest risks in the man's life.

Descole shifted back. Layton jumped forward and struck his sword at the Scientest's chest. He responded with an emulating strike, "Hm. What a competant opponent you are, Layton. Not quite competant enough, however!" their weapons clinked and clanged with each other. The Scientest readied his sword, and slashed the tip of Layton's stalagmite off. So much for a unique weapon. Layton declared.

The Professor gasped, with his weapon gone he was defense-less, "Intimidated dear Professor? I'd never thought I'd see the day. You always had a robotic personality. It's nice to see you come out of the shell you're cooped up in so often for once. Quite a nice sight to see you with an expression that doesn't imitate you're overflowing amount of intelligence and mannerisms."

"Hmm..." Layton said with a scowl, "I believe I have my answer." The Scientest said. He dropped his sword, "I'll spare you then Layton. Just this once. As I find you quite pathetic and have been seeing you as such since our first encounter. Think of it as a change of plans. As I know realize. It isn't worth it to kill you yet. Instead, I'll go about my original plan. Once the Ruins rise. I shall make my escape, and leave you and your band of misfits behind in the dust to sulk like the insignificant bugs that you are."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You shouldn't assume things will go your way just because I'm defense-less." said Layton He had his arms in a thinking position.

"Shut your mouth, Hershel. You've ran it quite enough for some time now." said Descole. He walked up to the stone pillars, about to forward his plan into it's next step. When suddenly, shadows appeared just near the cave's entrance.

"Freeze, criminal scum!" said Chelmey. Both he and Grosky appeared with Luke and Emmy following behind. Near them was a squadron of officers, "Huh? I thought we agreed that you all would stay back?"

No one bothered to reply. Luke sighed and walked up to the Professor, "A true gentleman doesn't let a friend of his face his problems alone, especially when he has the power to aid him in his time of need. In this case, Professor. We can help you here."

The Professor smiled. Over time it seemed Luke was picking up quite a lot on how to become a gentleman. Descole was surrounded.

"Just as I said, Hershel. This time you win. But this will be your last, I promise you that. I may not have been able to raise the ruins as I so deeply have been reiterating. But mark my words, when the time comes. I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Grosky ran up to the Scientest in order to handcuff him. But he jumped towards the exit Raymond had been through earlier. He disappeared as the Dimensphere and the Lifurnace dropped to the ground.

Grosky, Chelmey, and the rest of the squad gave chase. Layton knew it was a worthless effort at this point. But all he could do was watch as the masked man ran again from his second failed plan.

* * *

Epilogue

Layton and Luke were in the Laytonmobile. Leaving the Market. Emmy untied the Emmycycle from the car and left on her own. While the Inpsector and Constable were still on the run.

"So, would you say the case is solved then, Professor?" asked Luke, he turned to his mentor. Who was paying attention to the road, "As they always say, my boy. We may have won the battle, but we have not won the war. Descole is still out there. And all we can do is hope that one day, our paths will cross once again."

"It was nice that he dropped the artifacts on his way out though, we managed to get them and the chameleon back! The Merchant guy is going to be so happy when he finds that we got his stuff back!...When he gets out of the Hospital, that is." said Luke with a thumbs up in the air, Layton chuckled as the automobile turned to the left, "I find it odd that he goes all this way just to raise the ruins of a civilization, only to cop-out at the last minute just to spare our lives..." said Luke in a confused tone.

"I'll never know the answer to that either Luke. What I do know is that, even if he did place the artifacts on the two pillars. It wouldn't have raise the ruins." said Layton, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That small cave we were in was the ruins. It seems Descole misunderstood and believed that Stitaikaylia was more pompous than it really was. When a society believes in something as kooky as interacting with the gods with bizarre tools, you can see why they were shunned by other communities. Cuasing them to die out rather quickly. Such is the reason for the empty atmosphere within the cave. I doubt the community had anything else of value." explained Layton.

"Oh, I see. Hopefully we can get the money he stole back too!" said Luke with a scowl, "Ha ha. We'll try our best Luke. I can guarantee you that." With that. Luke was content, the calm ride home was giving him a relaxing feeling. And he fell asleep in his seat. Layton didn't say a word. And the Laytonmobile drove off into the night. The day was long and restless for the both of them.

As the car pulled up to Layton's driveway, the man took one last glance at his apprentice. He finally got the full gist of what Schrader was saying. The Professor loved and respected and Luke. And would always be there for him, and would be there when the child woke up in the morning.

* * *

Super Duper Epilogue:

_As the black horses left London. The man riding the chariet the horses pulled smiled. He had quite some fun back in London despite the failure of his plan, "Raymond."_

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"Have you ever heard of a place called, "Ambrosia"?"_

* * *

**And so ends the Black Raven saga. I'm sorry if it feels like I copped-out on the ending D: I've been having writer's block! Oh well. And look, some foreshadowing for the Eternal Diva! (Remember, this season, excluding Chapter 1. Takes place after The Last Specter but before the Eternal Diva.)**

**Only three chapters left! Please review, see you guys soon! If it feels like I left out a plot detail (I'm a bit tired here, spent THREE DAYS writing this chapter.) just tell me and I'll explain it in the next chapter.**


	18. The Tattoo Part 1

**Sorry for the week and a few days hiatus! But you know how stuff goes down. It doesn't matter anymore now though. Because now we're back in business!**

**! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving.**

**In today's chapter: Luke must endure the hardcore procedure that is hiding something from the Professor against his will.**

**EDIT: A question has come up as to whether the Max in the story is the same one from the Unwound Future. Given that this season takes place in between The Last Specter and The Eternal Diva. That can't be possible. Just think of him as another generic boy who frequently gets on Luke's nerves. **

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Tattoo Part 1

Like any other day, this one begins with the Laytonmobile parked outside the Professor's house. Unlike any other day, however. This day was going to introduce a struggling matter to be sure.

As per usual, the Laytonmobile drove off into the streets. It was a new day. So our duo were both refreshed and ready to tackle said day, "You know Luke. I never thought you would bring your fish to school today." commented Layton. Whom had his eyes fixed on the steering wheel. Luke broke his hypnotic trance of looking outside, "Well Professor, I never expected you to go out without your jacket."

"Ha ha. I suppose there is a first time for everything, isn't there?" said Layton. He had made the ungentlemanly mistake of leaving his coat at the university the day prior. The car pulled up to the school and Luke opened his door.

"Have a good day then. I'll pick you up at three." called the Professor as he drove off. Luke nodded and turned around to face the school. He trudged to the front doors with a grimace. Wiping his eyes with his white sleeve as he did.

"And that is how you can power a car by using two pliers clamped to both your nipples, a banana, and the car's battery!" the entire class had a disturbed pokerface as Max finished his presentation.

"Thank you Max for that...report about turtles, you know, the animal I assigned you for this project. FAILURE!" said the teacher as she stamped the report fiercely. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Aww dingle!" said Max as he sulked back to his heat. Which just so happened to be behind Luke's, "Hey Luke! I have a favor to ask."

"Uh...Excuse me?" Luke turned around to face him, "I need your help with something! Something important!" his smirk was develish and Luke had the feeling that no good could come out of it.

"Would you mind letting me _tattoo_ your arm?" asked Max. Luke immediately shook his head with wide eyes, "Oh c'mon! I want to be a tattoo artist when I grow up and you're the best subject to work with! Just look at that arm of yours..._All slick, creamy, young, and boney_..." Max whispered the last few words into Luke's ear. Making the boy uncomfortable.

"N-no Max. You always change your dream job every other week! Why should I help? Plus, the Professor definitely would not approve of it." stated Luke. He crossed his arms and turned around.

"Please?"

"No, and that's that!" said Luke. Ending their conversation right then and there, "Is that that, Mr. That's That?" mumbled Max with his eyes squinted. His left eye was twitching vividly.

The day went by smoothly as usual after that awkward event. Luke knew Max was an odd child. But he had a feeling that this time, it was going to scar him for the rest of the day. And possibly even his entire life.

Oh, how right he was.

Strangely, when the bell rang. Max was the first one to run outside. Luke raised his eyebrow for a moment, but then shook his head and thought nothing of it. All the other students left, so the boy got up and got his things. The ever-stressed teacher walked outside, her hunched back was not helping the migraine she was having.

However. As soon as Luke walked out. Something very hard mind you, and metallic came crashing onto his head! His sky blue cap was of no protection to his head. With a loud clang, the boy easily lost his balance. With a twist, he found himself on the floor. His vision was slowly losing him. And so was his conciousness.

Max walked up to Luke's now knocked out body. He adjusted the _shovel_ he was carrying and looked around. None of the students had noticed. Or maybe they just didn't care. Max shrugged it off and grabbed Luke's foot, dragging him through the hallway.

"Yeah, play nice you two!" said the teacher, both uninterested and oblivious as to what just happened. Though this could be because she was looking away and was halfway through a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Mrrmmmph...Huh..what?" Luke strained his eyes open. He was in a dark room with only one light on. Something wet was interacting, so to speak, on his right arm. It felt like a dogs' tongue.

"Mmm...Luke..." moaned Max. Luke immediately regained full conciousness and looked down at the weird kid licking him, "Ew! Max, what are you doing to me?" Luke fiddled around but couldn't move. He was strapped to the chair. He knew better than to complain about intimate interaction. But lord, there were LIMITS you know!

"HUH! Oh Luke, you're awake..I...I hope you didn't...see that...Lookyou'." said Max in a quick tone, Luke twitched his eyes.

"Max we're both the same age. What are you talking about?" asked Luke. Max shrugged and stood next to him, "I don't know, I'm weird. Anyways. glad you can make it to my hidden lair!" The boy frowned and looked at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing? I'm a mature teenager and I demand you let me go!" Luke pouted, or he would've. Had his arms not have been restrained, "Luke. You're ten. You've hardly grown hair under your arms. You're lucky that I'm a twenty year old trapped in a ten year old body. I also hope you take that as a metaphor and not serious. Because I'm into shota and stuff. I'm also the comic relief of this chapter you know!"

"Again I ask, what are you talking about? I do admit that...okay, maybe I'm not THAT old yet. But still, I don't know what a shota is or why you're referring to yourself as the "comic relief of this chapter". Please, just let me go. You've gone far enough with this little charade..or whatever it is you're trying to do. Speaking of which, why does my head hurt?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I knocked you out with a shovel. Pretty ironic stuff, huh?" Max's smirk only aggrevated the boy further, "I suppose. First thing's first as I've been repeating for a long while. Why am I here?"

"Oh, I was just tattooing your arm like we agree-"

"WHAT?" Luke's scream filled the dark room.

"Yeah! See?" Max pointed to Luke's right arm. The one he was...romancing on. His white long-sleeved shirt was rolled up. Revealing a tattoo that said, "MAX IS MY SHOTA HUSBANDO" all of it encased in a heart.

"What? Max why did you do that? I told you the Professor won't approve of it! I don't even like you like that!" Luke squirmed around in his chair. Max slapped his forehead. Unlocking the locks on Luke's chair. The boy jumped out to freedom.

"Look. Think of it this way, from now on, you can live the rest of your life with that cute little long sleeve you have on! Or...you can be a biker, if you love the tattoo.." Max looked to the floor, "I plan on becomming a gentleman. Not a biker. And I know for one thing that gentlemen don't have tattoos. It's like you've soilied the only part of me that was innocent!" Luke curled up in a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth.

"Soil your innocence, you say?" Max raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Throwing away his thoughts he helped Luke up, "Look. Just hide it for the rest of your life, and you'll be okay! Don't go around telling anyone either. I can't risk a lawsuit, I'm only ten!"

"Uh...Okay...-"

"GREAT. Now get out of here before the fuzz comes snooping about!" Max opened the door and grabbed Luke. Throwing him out of his lair.

Luke ended up rolling down a hill into the residential part of London, crashing face first into a house, "OW!" he sighed as he got up, "Ugh, now I'm going to have to make a choice. Hide this from the Professor, or tell it to him like he's been teaching me to do so for the past few months..."

* * *

**(A/N: Time for various similiar flashbacks!)**

_- Luke walked into the house. He had sunglasses on. Unusual for him indeed. But it was the only thing that could cover his injuries from those hooligans at school. To be honest, he had a hard time trying to walk around with it. It was too dark, so to speak. Layton noticed this the second he walked in, "Is anything wrong Luke? You know you can tell me __anything.__"_

_Luke paused for a second before responding with a smile, "Nothing, Professor"_

_- Luke walked into the house. He had a sombero on. Unusual for him indeed. But it was the only thing that could hide the adorable stray cat he was taking care of. To be honest, he had a hard time trying to walk with it. It was too heavy, so to speak. Layton noticed this the second he walked in, "Is anything wrong Luke? You know you can tell me __anything.__"_

_Luke paused for a second before responding with a smile, "Nothing, Professor!"_

_- Luke walked into the house. He had a wedding ring on. Unusual for him indeed. But it was the only thing that could hide the cut he got from that splinter. To be honest, it really didn't effect his movement at all. It fit himself kind of nicely actually. Layton noticed this the second he walked in, "Is anything wrong Luke? You know you can tell me __anything.__"_

_Luke paused for a second before responding with a smile, "Nothing, Professor!"_

_- Luke walked into the house. He had a bloody torso and a katana in his hand. Unusual for him indeed. But he had to murder that kid. He had it coming you know! To be honest, he had a hard time trying to walk with it. It was too soaked in blood, so to speak. Layton noticed this the second he walked in, "Is anything wrong Luke? You know you can tell me __anything.__"_

_Luke paused for a second before responding with a demented smile, "Nothing, Professor!"_

_-Layton's dismebodied head then appeared in front of all those memories, "Did you hear me Luke! I said you can tell me __**ANYTHING**._"

* * *

Thinking back to all those memories. Luke realized something, no matter how hard he tried to hide something from the Professor. He always ended up finding out in some way. **(A/N: Example: The Moral Report.) **He then had another question to ask himself, should he just skip the whole adorable misguided act of trying to hide it from the good man and then having to confess it a few hours later? Or just go ahead and admit it to save time?

"Wait a minute. That memory about the katana wasn't real! That one was a nightmare!" Luke said to no one in particular. Putting a hand to his chin. He thought about what he should do next, "Hm. The Professor has been telling me to tell him about any problems I may have. But I suppose I can try this one last time to try to do this one on my own. I hope no one finds out. This isn't really like me at all. Sigh. If it weren't for Max I wouldn't have been in this mess..." Luke sulked and knew what he had to do. Even if, for the millonth time. Was the wrong thing to do.

"Sigh...I'll learn to trust him eventually."

* * *

**And so ends this chapter! How will Luke adorably deal with hiding his accidental tattoo of misguided shota love from the Professor? Find out soon! Hope I wasn't too out of character by the way. After the last four chapters containing a lot of (What I believe is) cliche drama. I wanted to lighten it up a bit here. Not to Santa Clive tier comedy though. That's pushing the envelope for this story. **

**Read and review everyone! **

**NEXT TIME: Luke learns why it's important to trust your mentor about your problems. (Despite having been taught to do so a thousand times.) The HARD way.**


	19. The Tattoo Part 2

**Sorry for the short hiatus! I had a case of laziness and writer's block w. But no worry! I'll continue on! Reviewer Q&A time!**

**Puzzle Solver: I've edited the last chapter to correct the story to fit your question. They aren't the same character.**

**minie moo loves u: Thank you! I always love to hear that from a fan :)**

**EDIT: Dana: Yeah, I just realized that ^^". I'm not the BEST speller in the world, I can't be bothered to fix all my spelling errors though. I'm quite lazy ;_;**

**EDIT 2: My point in which is proven because I misspelled one of my reviewers names wrong! w Dreadfully sorry! I went by memory when I was typing it down!**

**I'm getting slow in my old age...which isn't even that old for that matter. As for your question about Layton, he's either not from this world, or Luke made a minor-slip up somewhere that he noticed with his distinct intellect. Either way, it'll be revealed sometime later. It's a little mystery for now.**

**Now to continue on.. Only one chapter left besides this one...**

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Tattoo Part 2

Luke stepped into the house. Unlike how his fantasies were played out. This one had him not wearing anyting obnoxious. Removing his shoes, he tiptoed across the living room. Spying Layton in the kitchen. He was just about to go upstairs when one of the steps creaked.

"Luke? Is that you?" called the Professor's gentle voice almost instantenously. Luke facepalmed, with his cover blown. He replied while making his way towards the kitchen, "Um, yes. It's me." Luke took a seat across from his mentor, "Ah. Good. I had grown rather worried about you. I couldn't find you when I came to pick you up earlier. Why is that? You almost had me dialing the police you know, had you not have interrupted my pace to the telephone."

"Uhh.." Luke immediately said the first thing that came into his mind, "I decided to walk home today and didn't have any time to notify you?" said the boy. Rather last minute-y if he did say so himself. Layton raised an eyebrow. But accepted the excuse. He noted that the boy had a firm grip on his arm.

"Ah well. There is an important matter we need to discuss. I'll inform you of it in a little bit. I suggest you go upstairs for now until then." said the Professor as he sipped his tea. Luke had the assumption that somehow, he knew about the tattoo. Unsure about himself, **(A/N: And unsure about why Layton acted so calm about being unknown of his whereabouts for some time.) **he went upstairs.

Luke sat on his bed. Unrolling his sleeves to see the damage. The tattoo was still there alright. He looked down to his aquatic friend. Whom had been with Luke the entire day. He was swimming around aimlessly. Possibly thinking about a solution to Luke's situation.

"Hey, I forgot you were with me! You saw Max do all that, right? Do you think the Professor knows about it? Or at least suspects something?" asked the boy. The Fish shook it's head. But it did little to comfort him.

"Hmm...Maybe something gentlemanly-related the Professor said will help!" The boy closed his eyes and reverted to a thinking position as many past gentlemen lessons (Although the majority fake.) popped into his mind. Layton appeared in a thought bubble in his mind, spouting each lesson, fake or not. Into his head.

**~"Luke, a true gentleman always tips twenty percent of his buffet bill!"**

"Er...No..that's not it..."

**~"Luke, a true gentleman ALWAYS disposes a body after every murder he commits!"**

"Wait, what? That surely isn't it, right!"

**~"Luke, a true gentleman always thinks about his pets while sweeping the inside of a banana!"**

"Erm, no. That's not it. Almost though."

**~"Luke, a true gentleman NEVER lies. Only when it is TRULY neccessary, should you commit such a deed. It is a heinous act that cannot be undone unless you apologize for it. Take note, for the power of honesty defeats all!**

"There we go! I think I may have broken that rule though.." sighed Luke. Looking down at the Fish. He shook his fins in response, "Well there's no more playing around now. He's going to notify me that he knows eventually anyways. I guess I'll tell him. Who knows, he might know how to get rid of it!" The Fish shrugged with his fins as Luke placed it in it's aquarium.

Layton was still sitting in the dining room. Just as he told Luke earlier. He seemed to be intrigued in the letter he was reading.

"Ah, Luke! You're here again. Right on time. I have something important to tell you." Luke bit his lip, it was coming. Here it comes. Right here. Right now.

"Luke, my boy. A letter came today in the mail, how would you feel about going to a fancy party?" it took Luke a few minutes to react, but rest assured. Layton knew the response would be a definite yes.

And it was.

Luke learned that the party would be next week. More than enough time to ready his newound gentlemanly skills to utilize them, "Oh and Luke..." said Layton just as Luke was about to head back upstairs.

"Huh?" said the boy, walking back down to check what his mentor wanted, "_A shower will most likely wash it away. Don't worry yourself too much, my boy." _Luke gasped. He _did _know! And just as he thought he hadn't noticed too! Sweatdropping, he walked back up the stairs.

Luke decided to shower to clean his thoughts so he could deal with the whole tattoo situation. **(A/N: And the fact that Layton is a clairvoyant mindreader.)** Luke placed his discarded clothing neatly on the toilet seat. He was trapped in thought the second he stepped into the shower.

Exactly how did the Professor find out about the tattoo? He almost got away with it when his clever deductions got to him. Confused by all of this. He rubbed his head and went back to lathering.

Now he had bigger fish to fry. In the form of a fancy dinner party. He had to put everything he learned in all these months to the ultimate test! After a few more minutes, he hopped out and dried himself.

He stared at what the author would personally call, "his adorably frail body" in the mirror. Water dripping from what he would also call, "a chocolatey brown whip of heaven." Otherwise, his hair.

It was fortunate that the author does not exist in this _family-oriented_ story.

Luke stared at his arm, something was off about it. It took him a while, but it had occured to him that his tattoo was gone!

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic! Either Max was lying about the permanent paint, or he grabbed the wrong can by mistake...I'm going to go with the latter." Luke sighed a sigh of relief. That was one problem out of the way.

_It almost seems embarrasing now to have made such a big deal about it before._

* * *

**Sorry for the cop-out ending and short ending! I just wanted to introduce the final chapter's plot in this one. And because of that, most of the potential ideas for this one had to be cut out D: Sorry again! :(**

**Please read and review! Just one more chapter and the season will be done! Personally, would you guys like to see another? I can never be as good as Dragons, I think...But I try :) **

**See ya later!**


	20. The Stormy Night

**This is it. The final chapter of the season. And ironically, I feel bad to see it all end. ;_; But alas, that's just how things go.**

**Puzzle Solver: That'll be touched upon more here. Layton...Layton's just odd like that.**

**Without further ado, I bid you all farewell as we begin the final chapter in the clusterfuck of family love that I call, this story. This chapters going to be very different from what you may have expected. It's supposed to be short, to give closure to the season. I'm not sure if I should make another one...**

**Note: Anything unresolved will be explained into further detail next season...if any.**

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Stormy Night

All these memories. They flowed through the boy's mind like birds during mid-migration. Funny, how it would all lead up to the climax of tonight. This very day. All because of something that would soon repeat itself in the future.

"Luke, my boy?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I...I don't believe this branch is going to hold any longer."

"On the contrary, Professor. It's a miracle that it managed to hold us both this long in the first place."

"Quite, my boy. So, are you ready to drop down into the waters below? I'll try to break your fall."

"But, Professor. I'm going to fall first!"

"But I'll drop faster due to my larger figure."

"Actually Professor, we're falling from about the same height. Considering the laws of gravity, we would be falling at the same rate."

"Haha, my my, Luke. You have been learning. I'm quite impressed with your intellect. For a second I thought I had you fooled there."

"You know, Professor. While we're still hanging here. I've been wondering..."

"Oh? What is it, my boy?"

"How is it that you knew I had that tattoo from a while back?"

"Oh, that's simple. I have hypnotic powers that I rarely tell anyone about."

"Ah, well, that's a relie-"

_Snap._

_"!~"_

* * *

**The Professor's Flat - Almost An Hour Or Two Earlier. . . Give Or Take. . .**

Today opened with a somber welcoming from the sun. London would always retain it's gloomy fog. No matter how sunny it was. Even if it was just mosying about the cobblestoned roads. It was still there.

It was a Saturday. Not only that, but it was also the day of the party. The one that Luke was slowly growing more nervous and anxious about. The one that caused him to spend hours upon hours studying various gentlemanly lessons for. Despite the fact that it would've had little of an impact to anyone else. It was just a party. But to Luke, this was a test. And it was worth it for the sense of pride that would gleam upon him afterwards.

Unbeknownst to the two, a deadly storm was nearing it's way. **(A/N: This is sort of an eerie allusion to the first chapter. Except, the first chapter takes place in the future. So...it's like...opposite deja vu?) **But either way, it shouldn't stop them from reaching the party, should it?

Luke looked out at the various streets the Laytonmobile was passing through. A wasp flew up by the window, before flying to a nearby tree and retreating there. The boy marveled the peaceful tranquility that London always seemed to have, despite it's often grimm appearance. The house that the party was being held at was far off from the city. To be exact, it was in the outskirts of it.

Luke noticed the storm clouds outside, the weatherman had told the duo that it would be sunny out.

_Note: Never trust the weatherman..._

"Professor, I think a storms coming..." said Luke with a worried tone. Layton nodded, "I had the assumption. I believe we can still make it before it gets any worse." The Laytonmobile exited London. Headed towards the outskirts that lay afar. The countryside. But it didn't look so cheery today. The clouds we're getting darker.

It hit the windshield. A raindrop. Like a bullet that had been fired from a gun. Except this gun was a cloud. Layton was the first to notice it. But he wasn't completely convinced that they wouldn't make it. Continuing to drive as Luke observed the clouds firing more bullets at his window. The guns made a distant roar. A sign of their approaching arrival. The guns realized that their normal strategy just wasn't cutting it. And fired a blast of lightning. Perhaps they figured that would surly put an end to Layton's plans.

However, the Professor thought otherwise. He wasn't about to let a measly storm ruin an oppertunity for Luke to show everything he had taught him to the public. Besides, not showing at all would be ungentlemanly. Something that you'd figure our duo would avoid. It would be an offense if they didn't show. It was like being invited to go out, and you were responsible for paying for everyone. Yet you don't show up and you have no reason for doing so. Things like that are extremely cold-hearted. Something Layton and Luke did not approve of.

You could say argue that they were going in over their heads over such a tiny matter. But it was the principal of the thing. Sure, there were certain circumstances in which a gentleman must force himself to be come ungentlemanly. **(A/N: Or to be more broad on the subject, an ungentlemanly badass.)** But those were rare times. And in those rare times, comes with great sacrifice. And should only be executed when absolutely necessary. Because why waste your physical abilities when you can easily solve it in one step with a mentally superior cranium?

The Laytonmobile was nearnig up to an old tree that stood by a bridge. A bridge that, was unfortunately stacked meters high above a raging river. Past that, it would only be a skip and a hop to their destination. Obviously, not literally. Theoretically, because cars can't hop and skip. That would be...very queer indeed. The two were almost there. But that tree caught Luke's eye. He felt that something was off about it's aging bark that looked ready to rip apart.

Despite the constant banging of the liquid bullets on the Laytonmobile. Not once did the two express any change in emotion. The boy would jump every now and then at the sound of lightning. It was the most bizarre thing. It was if the rain was a friend that wanted to come inside and chat. It made the two feel comfortable. In a way neither of them could explain. With it, they received a sense. A sense that made them feel...whole. Together. Complete.

While Luke kept it to himself most of the time, he had always viewed Layton as a better father figure to him than his own father. He was thankful for that. Thankful that he was able to connect to someone that wasn't in his family.

His thoughts were cut short. A flash of lightning had temporarily blinded Layton, "Augh!" he gasped, "Luke, get down immediately!" Blinded too, but with his hearing still active. The boy did as he was told without question. Something hard crashed into the Laytonmobile, and it was swerving out of control. Heading towards the bridge. Layton tried to maintain control, but couldn't properly do so as he was ducking, "Luke, grab onto me!"

"What's happening, Professor?" asked Luke. Layton did not hesitate to answer as the boy grabbed onto him tightly, "We've been hit!". Layton ducked out of the car with Luke holding on for dear life.

The Professor failed to grab onto the bridge, but as they were falling down the treacherous gap, he managed to grap onto a weak branch that grew out of the rock. His apprentice held onto his leg. The two watched as the Laytonmobile and the tree that had struck it fall and crash into the water, "My word...Are you okay, my boy?" It felt like such an insipid question to ask. But it had to be done eventually.

"I'm fine, what about the Laytonmobile though? That tree pratically ripped it apart!" said Luke. Holding onto his mentor tightly, "My car? Ah, it's a unfortunate event indeed. But Luke. I would never place it above the authority of any human being. I can always repair it. And at the moment, I'm more concerned about your safety. As well as our little "situation" here overall."

"I see, thanks Professor. You always seem to stay calm in almost every situation. Is that an attribute of yours?" asked Luke, Layton chuckled. Curiosity always manages to spark up a conversation, "Yes. But as you know, it is a common trait for gentleman to always stay calm. No matter the circumstances. Such is why I'm steady here."

Luke nodded and two shared a laugh. Afterwards, the two stayed there for a while. With the small branch only getting weaker with every minute. Seeing as this many be their end, they wanted to make the best of it. And what more to make the best of your life then spending it with a person that you really appreciate?

Layton decided to break the silence with a cautious warning, "Luke, my boy?" **(A/N: Flashbacks over. . . )**

"Yes, Professor?"

"I...I don't believe this branch is going to hold any longer."

"On the contrary, Professor. It's a miracle that it managed to hold us both this long in the first place."

"Quite, my boy. So, are you ready to drop down into the waters below? I'll try to break your fall."

"But, Professor. I'm going to fall first!"

"But I'll drop faster due to my larger figure."

"Actually Professor, we're falling from about the same height. Considering the laws of gravity, we would be falling at the same rate."

"Haha, my my, Luke. You have been learning. I'm quite impressed with your intellect. For a second I thought I had you fooled there."

"You know, Professor. While we're still hanging here. I've been wondering..."

"Oh? What is it, my boy?"

"How is it that you knew I had that tattoo from a while back?"

"Oh, that's simple. I have hypnotic powers that I rarely tell anyone about."

"Ah, well, that's a relie-"

_Snap._

_"!~" _The two fell for what seemed like an eternity until they hit the water with a big splash. The Professor and his apprentice subsequently blanked out as they descended into what seemed to be a watery grave...

* * *

The first thing Luke smelled when he awoke was fish. Slimey. Greasy. Oily. Dirty. Nasty. Fish. It hit him. He was in a fishnet with the Professor, they were saved! They were carried to the ship's deck. Where they were subsequently dropped to the ground.

Layton awoke because of the drop and immediately surveyed his surroundings. He felt a fish in his hat. And for a brief second, commited the ungentlemanly **(A/N: To him. . . ) **deed of taking off hit hat to remove the trout.

The men that the two happened to be rescued by wer traveling fisherman. Layton was struck with surprise and bewilderment upon learning that the crew would voluntarily fish out the Laytonmobile. In his head, the Professor was overjoyed.

Once the car was fished out, they helped them get back to London through the rain. They sadly, had to cancel their plans to show up at the party. Something Layton did not want to do. But, as mentioned before. There are sometimes times where a gentleman must become..._ungentlemanly_...Layton forgave himself by calling the hostess. Informing her that they weren't going to make it due to automobile difficulties. And assured her that they would meet again on a later date.

Luke was seriously convinced that these guys had to be nicest people on the planet. Not only did they help them get back to London. But they also helped towed the Laytonmobile to Emmy's. The two couldn't thank them enough. But all things must come to an end, and the two parties bid farewell.

Without a ride home, Layton and Luke stayed over at Emmy's until she can fix the car. She didn't mind. They were probably the closest friends she ever had. A boy and his mentor. A friendly yet deteremined team. And although these adventures are coming to a close, that does not mean that it is the end.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Emmy blinked awake. Staring at her clock, it read three AM clear as day. She tried to remember what she was doing. It had hit her like a ton of bricks. She was just simply trying to get a tool. The woman came with the conclusion that she had simply fallen asleep due to working on the Laytonmobile. She had been using the car as a pillow. Which explained her minor headache. Yawning, Emmy decided to finish it up tomorrow. It could wait. And she was sure that the Professor could as well.

Walking out the garage and into the hallway. She made her way to her room upstairs, to do so. She crossed the living room. When something caught her eye from the corner, "Huh?" she whispered. Startled, she placed her eyes on the suspects that made her feel insecure. She immediately felt calm, and even a bit warm after viewing the sight that laid before her.

Luke's chest raised lightly as he fidgeted in his position. His sleeping form was on the Professor's lap as he too, was dozed off. It had been, not the best of days for the two. If not the most obscene. They deserved a good rest. Especially after everything they went through. **(A/N: Like twenty chapters of obnoxious ADDDVEEENTUUUUREEE?)**

The sight brought a smile to Emmy's face. She decided to leave the two to rest in their spot. As she walked upstairs, she took one last gander at their sleeping figures. Layton would always be there for Luke. And would most likely be there for him when he woke up in the morning.

She left the room to prepare to sleep as well. She didn't notice it due to her faraway range, but Luke had a small smile on his face.

_The End. . ._

* * *

**Sorry if I let you guys down! I hope I was good enough to at least impress you. Well, the stories done. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :3 Please review! ^^ See ya guys real soon!**


End file.
